Illogical in All the Right Ways
by spiritoflovers
Summary: Nothing in the infinte space could have prepared Spock for the illogical-emotion-fuled-determined mess that was Seraphina Lilly Jones. Spock/OC Rated T for language & sexiness Give it a try, you know you want too!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time writing a Star Trek fanfic and I really want to do the characters justice as always. An help or advice please Pm or leave a comment. I have big plans for this story and if recieved well I'll have the next part up maybe tomorrow, Tuesday at the latest. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything or anyone besides Seraphina Lilly Jones **

With the rouge time traveling Nero no longer a threat to anyone Starfleet determined the entire crew of the U.S.S Enterprise deserved a much need break; whether or not those aboard the Enterprise agreed. Captain James T. Kirk was furious at this news however Commander Spock thought it was a wise choice on the part of Starfleet, some of the crew would of course need therapy. The events were quite traumatic. Captain Kirk himself would greatly benefit from therapy but every time Spock attempted to broach the topic he was immediately rebuffed, no matter how logical his argument.

Humans, they are the most illogical of beings.

After coming to terms, somewhat, with their required shore leave Kirk decided to 'help tutor' at the Starfleet Academy, however given that he said this with a wink Spock knew Kirk was not focused on the education of the cadets but rather their corruption. Spock had chosen to resume his previous duties of running various drills with cadets, like the Kobayashi Maru, and also took the place of another Vulcan teaching Vulcan history. Professor T'Shail had chosen to go to New Vulcan to help with the repopulation of their race. Spock couldn't deny he felt a similar call of duty but Alternate time line Spock had helped him follow his emotions instead. He had more to offer at Starfleet Academy; he was only half-Vulcan after all.

"Spock! Wait up!" Kirk called down the busy hallway.

"Yes Captain?" Spock addressed him formally as he always did.

"Enough with that, we're not on the ship. It's Kirk or Jim." Kirk reminded him.

"You clearly wanted my attention Cap- Kirk, what can I do for you?" Spock asked getting to the point.

"Oh, I just saw you and I thought I'd say hi." Kirk was a bit confused by Spock.

"Very well then, hello." Spock turned and began on his way again.

"Well not just to say hello and walk off. That'd be pointless." Kirk said following Spock, "Are you headed to you class? Why you chose to give lectures and grade papers during our shore leave is beyond me."

"Yes I am going to my class as I have my first class in approximately 10.57 minutes. I chose to teach during our shore leave because it was the most logical choice. I have an advanced knowledge of combat situations and Vulcan history. It is only logical that I share that knowledge with other members of Starfleet." Spock responded his face a cool emotionless mask as per usual.

"Logical? Sure. Fun? No, not even a little bit. Wouldn't you rather chase some tail with me? It would help you get over your break up with Uhura."

Everyone knew about Spock and Uhura's break up within 24 hours after the fact. For some reason Kirk kept insisting that Spock needed help 'getting over' her. Kirk didn't know anything about Vulcan's, it was a surprise to Spock that he'd passed his classes at all. Yes ending his relationship with Uhura had saddened him for an hour or two but had been an amicable breakup that they both agreed was necessary. Uhura wanted a relationship where a marriage would eventually take place and since she was not Spock's bond-mate he could not proved her with what she wanted. They would remain close friends, but nothing more.

"Kirk I do not need help 'getting over' Lt. Uhura." Spock began to explain to the young and brash Captain.

"I just think you need someone to-" Kirk was cut off as they rounded the corner and ran into a cadet, or rather she ran into Spock…

Seraphina Lilly Jones was pissed. Not even her first day back at Starfleet academy and someone had already stole one of her most prized possessions; a silver bracelet give to her by her grandmother on her 18th birthday, it had been in the family for over two hundred years. She spent the majority of her morning rifling through all her belongings until she came to the conclusion that someone must have stolen it. She had it in her bag before the Jet took off and now it was gone.

Throwing her long chestnut hair into a ponytail Seraphina ran out of her dorm room and made a mad dash down the many hallways. She would not be late to her first class. Being late was a big no-no at Starfleet, it apparently showed irresponsibility. She had been on the receiving end of one too many of these lectures during her first two years, she was not about to start her third year the same way. In hindsight though, looking at her watch and running around a corner was not a good idea, in fact it was a terrible choice.

She ran straight into someone who felt a lot like a stone wall, she'd know 'cause she done that before to, and nearly landed on her ass when said stone wall reached out and grabbed hold of her.

Kirk was more than confused by the next series of events. First of all, Spock never would have reached out to steady a frazzled cadet, and touching was a big deal to Vulcan's wasn't it? Secondly, Spock wasn't just touching her uniform; he had grabbed hold of her hand, her bare hand, as in skin to skin contact. In Vulcan standards that was more or less a kiss right? Or at least that's what Uhura said. God why didn't he pay more attention? Thirdly, Spock was looking into the cadets big sky blue eyes like he had been peering into her soul and found the answer to life. Nothing good could come from this. Or at least that's what Kirk thought.

Spock could not believe the instant connection that formed upon grabbing the small brunette's hand. A surge of primal instinct and emotion came into the forefront of his mind. Before he could stop and assess the situation his mind had already posed the question, 'T'hy'la?' If she responded, then Spock just found his bond-mate.

'What the hell was that?' Seraphina thought to herself before realizing that that had not been her own thought. It was his, the Commanders. Quickly searching in her brain for the word she found its English definition, 'Soul mate?'

'Yes.' Spock answered her, struggling to keep his emotions at bay.

"Shit." Seraphina said out loud before ripping her hand from the Vulcan's and having a panic attack, "Ummm, I mean…No running in the halls…yeah…I'll stop that." She stumbled over her words as she all but took off running once again.

"What the hell was that?" Kirk questioned his First Officer seriously.

"She is my T'hy'la." Spock mumbled more so to himself, still in a bit of a daze.

"T'hy'la?" Kirk asked; he really should have paid more attention to Uhura when she was talking.

"Soul mate." Spock supplied before quickly heading to his own class.

Kirk stood alone in an empty hallway, trying to fathom what just happened. Spock apparently just found his soul mate; wait, no, Spock HAS a soul mate… that just sounded odd.

Seraphina had run into the nearest woman's restroom and dove into an open stall and sat down. Taking in several deep breaths she attempted to calm herself. Screw being late to class she sure as hell wasn't showing up now! This was not happening, she repeated over and over. The half-Vulcan Commander did not just form some sort of psychic connection just by touching her, and he didn't call her his soul mate. Nope. That did not happen. Putting out one hand she watched for a moment as her hand shook uncontrollably. Okay maybe that did just happen, she thought. It could be worse…but yeah this was pretty bad or pretty good? A small part of her was doing a ridiculous victory dance but it was getting shoved aside by a large part screaming 'you're in your third year at Starfleet Academy, he's a Commander, pretty sure he's one of your teachers, what if he makes you move to New Vulcan? Or worse yet screws with her chance at having a career in Starfleet?' the small voice spoke up 'I know something he could screw!' Seraphina shook her head. All she wanted was to complete the academy, and get on a good ship but that damn irritating little voice kept saying 'get on Spock instead'!

**Okay so it's not that long but I just had to get this up! Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue! I'll try to make this as unique as possible, just hang in there! Review, review, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for the support and the reivews and follows and favorites! Most def. continuing this story! Enjoy! Disclaimer in Ch1.**

Spock had to wait until 1:30pm earth time to contact his father, he needed advice on how to approach his T'hy'la. He had hoped to talk to her after their class, it was before lunch and he wouldn't hold her up from anything besides food, which there was plenty of time to eat, but instead she avoided his gaze all class and she ran out before he could utter a single word. She'd run from him twice now, things weren't going as well as he thought they would be.

"Spock." Sarek's unemotional voice gave away none of the marginal surprise he felt about his son's out of the blue call.

"Father, I have important news I wish to share with you." Spock addressed his father.

"Good news it would seem." Sarek nodded for him to continue.

"I have found my T'hy'la, my Katra's response was intense. Her name his Seraphina Jones; she's human, and a cadet at Starfleet Academy. She ran into me and upon the discovery of our bond she made use of a profanity and promptly ran away. Later after class I attempted to speak with her but she avoided me. I was wondering if this behavior in humans is normal. A Vulcan would not act in such a manner once discovering their soul mate." Spock had to focus far more than usual to suppress his curiosity from showing on his face.

"No, but it is not uncommon for humans in my experience. Your mother acted rather illogical upon learning of our bond as well. While humans crave deep emotional connections with others, the actuality of such bonds frightens them. My advice would be to let her come to you, if not your pursing could upset her more." Spock did not miss the nearly unseen upturn of Sarek's lips as he remembered courting Amanda, nor the sadness in his eyes at losing her.

"It would be prudent than to follow your advice." Spock nodded in agreement.

"I shall be at Starfleet Command Center in one earth month. I look forward to meeting your Seraphina. Live long and prosper my son." Sarek saluted his son.

"Live long and prosper father." Spock saluted back, immediately afterwards the screen went black.

Seraphina all but kicked open the door to her dorm room and then slammed it shut before flinging herself face first on her bed. After calming down in the bathroom she had tried, really tried to focus and pretend nothing had happened. Of course that all went out the window the minute she walked into his classroom. One shared look and the 10ft between them felt not existent, it took all her willpower just to blink and turn away! She hadn't been looking were she was going (once again) and stumbled into a chair, making everyone look at her. The rest of the class period passed without incident, she refused to look up from her PADD, and oddly enough she found his deep baritone voice comforting. Once the bell rang she booked it out there like a bat out of hell, practically shoving people out of her way.

In the cafe` she'd spotted the Commander as soon as he walked in. After getting his food he sat with Captain Kirk, who was present when they ran into each other, and a number of other high ranking officers. Fate decided to be kind to her for once though as he never saw her. She could only imagine him approaching her and her running away all but screaming.

"Bad first day?" Her roommate asked stepping out of the bathroom.

Hannah and Seraphina had been roommates every year at Starfleet, and while at first they were unsure of each other it didn't take long for them to find common ground. Over the years they'd become quite close, and rather protective of one another.

"Well let's see shall we? Someone stole my bracelet. I ran into Commander Spock in the hallway, apparently we're soul mates. I missed my first class-" She was unable to finish once Hannah realized what she'd just said.

"Wait a second! Commander Spock? Your soul mate? Are you sure?" Hannah asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"I know Vulcan's are tele-touchers but being able to read each other's thoughts and emotions from one brief touch? Oh and if that wasn't enough he called me T'hy'la." Hannah looked at her a bit confused. "It means soul mate in Vulcan." Seraphina explained.

"So first day back and you've found your soul mate, and he's not just anyone he's a very attractive, half –Vulcan, Commander who recently saved earth. Damn." Hannah and Seraphina both stared off attempting to comprehend it all.

"Who recently just saved earth?" A thin blond entered the room and plopped down next to Seraphina.

"Nobody." "Seraphina's soul mate." They both answered at the same time, Seraphina gave Hannah a death glare.

"Oh she would have found out soon enough anyways!" Hannah defended herself.

"Who exactly is my big sisters soul mate?" The blond prodded them both with a curious look.

"Nobody Agatha."

"Commander Spock." Hannah earned not only a glare but a smack on the arm this time. "Ow!"

"Stop telling her things!" Seraphina scolded her friend.

"Commander Spock? Are you serious? That's fantastic! I never thought in a million years my big sister would ever settle down! When's the wedding? Or bonding ceremony? I'm not sure what they call it." Agatha inquired, pure joy radiating from her every pore.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, and there isn't going to be any ceremony of any kind because I am not settling down with anyone. Soul mate or not." Seraphina crossed her arms like a grumpy five year old.

"Oh no! Seraphina Lilly Jones you are NOT messing this up!" Agatha stood and waved a finger in her sister's face. "You are going to get over yourself, talk to Commander Spock the next time you see him, and just accept that fate has given you a smart sexy man!"

"If I don't?" Seraphina stood up and gave her little sister a hard stare.

"I'll call mom." Agatha crossed her arms as well. "Check mate." She declared upon seeing her older sister's face drop.

"Fine I'll try but you have to give me some time alright?" Seraphina sat back down on her bed. "Who knows maybe he's changed his mind already I mean I crashed into him in the hallway and then nearly took down a chair in his classroom he probably thinks I'm a clumsy idiot. That and I've run away from him twice! He's a downright work of art and I'm average. It won't work." Seraphina fell backwards and pulled her pillow over her head.

"You're his soul mate, it's not like he can pick and choose. It's pretty set in stone for Vulcan's and maybe he'll find your…quirks enduring like the rest of us do." Hannah replied teasing her friend with that last part.

"Whatever. I'm incredible and you'd all be lost without me." Seraphina joked throwing her pillow at Hannah.

In the morning Seraphina had woken up two hours before her alarm due to nerves and went on a jog to try and get rid of her excess energy. Thankfully no one else was even up yet so she had plenty of time to think without being distracted. She'd never been one to dream about getting married, settling down, and popping out a bunch of kids, that was what her mother wanted for her, but Seraphina preferred adventures. As a little girl she was obsessed with space, it wasn't enough to travel and explore her own planet, she wanted to see it all. It had been a fight to convince her mom to let her go to the Academy and join Starfleet but once she convinced her nothing else would make her happy she gave in. Well, she gave in but didn't give up. Her mother fancied the idea of Seraphina meeting a high ranking officer and getting married, somehow. Guess she'd get her wish, Seraphina thought to herself ruefully.

In truth, she supposed, if one was to be condemned to a soul mate Commander Spock was a damn good one. She had admitted it the day before she found him extremely attractive. His half-human half-Vulcan heritage created a damn fine piece of art. What would their babies look like? Whoa, back up and freeze! There would be no talk of babies! Would they have pointed ears or would they look human? Stop! Would they have his brown eyes? His deep rich brown eyes… Knock it off! Seraphina shook her head rapidly as if to dislodge the thoughts from her brain.

"So are you going to talk to him after your class?" Hannah asked innocently enough.

"Possibly, if I can manage not to run away from him, and to ya know, breath." Seraphina ran a nervous hand through her long chestnut hair; it was almost more than half way down her back now.

"Good luck with that." Hannah couldn't help smiling.

"A little support would be nice." Seraphina half heartedly glared at her.

"I'm trying, honest, but Sera it's you we're talking about. The slightest indication of male attention and you usually flee the scene at warp speeds." Hannah pulled her in for a hug. "But hey, maybe he's fast enough to catch you."

Agatha was walking down the halls of Starfleet taking her time getting to class; she had a full half hour before first period. While Seraphina had a hard time convincing their mother to go to Starfleet Academy it wasn't that difficult for her. She supposed their mother got used to the idea and figured both her girls would end up graduating with more than jobs. Now she was finally here, and it was everything Seraphina told her it would be. Walking down her last stretch of hallway she spotted Commander Spock. Perhaps she should introduce herself? Why not, they'll be family soon anyways.

"Commander Spock." She called out, picking up her pace a little until she was next to him.

"Cadet?" She looked familiar to him.

"Jones, Agatha Jones. I'm Seraphina's little sister." She explained.

"Yes you do share similar bone structure." Spock stated putting his hands behind his back.

"I just thought I'd introduce myself since you'll be my brother in law someday. Also I wanted to apologize for my sister's behavior, she'd never really had a boyfriend and I think the idea of a soul mate kind of freaked her out. That and the fact that you're not just another cadet, you're a Commander, and a bit of a big deal too. You intimidate her. Don't worry thought, she'll come around, and once she's close with someone she's rather affectionate." Agatha explained without stopping to take a breath.

"Cadet, your apologies are unnecessary as I had taken no offense to your sister's reaction, and while it was also unnecessary to explain her behavior, I appreciate your honesty and straightforwardness." Spock replied his face never giving away any sort of emotion.

"Right, well, I just didn't want you to think she didn't like you. Quite the contrary really, she finds you very attractive. In fact-" Agatha was interrupted by someone roughly yanking her backwards.

"Excuse us." Hannah had seen Agatha talking to the Commander and knew Seraphina would not have been okay with this; Agatha had a problem with over sharing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hannah whisper yelled once they were out of the Commanders ear range.

"I just wanted to introduce myself and make sure Seraphina hadn't offended him yesterday." Agatha answered a bit nervously.

"No you said more than that. What else did you say?" Hannah grilled the petite blond.

"I might have said he intimidates her, and she's never been in a relationship before, and that she finds him attractive." She admitted in a small voice.

"You'll be so freaking lucky if she doesn't kill you for this." Hannah shook her head.

"I was doing her a favor!" She tried to defend her actions.

"I doubt she'll see it that way." Hannah left the younger girl and ran off to find Seraphina.

Taking a deep breath Seraphina entered Commander Spock's class. She'd been thinking all morning of what the hell to say to him. Sorry for avoiding you? It was a start in the right direction at least. Refusing to even take a peek at him, she maneuvered to her seat without tripping or bumping into anything and stared at her PADD until he finished his lecture. Again she found comfort in his voice, despite its monotone. Vulcan's didn't show emotions, not even half Vulcan's usually. She wondered if he would when they were alone. Snapping back to reality Seraphina watched as everyone else flew out of the classroom and headed for lunch. It was now or never Seraphina! You can do it!

Spock had kept looking in her general direction throughout the entire class once again, even though he refused to look at him. However when he finished his lecture and people began to leave he noticed the little female stayed behind. Trying to give her time, and make sure she was ready to approach him, Spock busied himself with organizing a few old Vulcan manuscripts. He could feel her getting closer to him, but he only looked up once she cleared her throat.

"Um Prof- I mean, Commander Spock?" She addressed him uneasily.

"Yes?" He answered silently fighting to keep his emotions on lock down.

"About yesterday…I wanted to- to apologize for running off and avoiding you…I- wow this is more awkward than a middle school dance." She mumbled.

"I do not understand your reference to middle school recreations, please explain." Spock asked of her.

"Oh, ah, you know boys on one side girls on the other, everyone too nervous to ask each other to dance." She explained, not stumbling over her words as much. (Progress!)

"I believe you are referring to a time when puberty starts in adolescent human males and females, during which both genders are typically unsure about the hormonal changes happening in their bodies." Spock stated.

"Yeah, exactly." Seraphina wanted to pat herself on the back, this wasn't so bad! She was basically having a conversation with the guy! Until things went silent…wow he was really going to make this difficult for her wasn't he?

"About yesterday, when we…connected you, um- I guess what I'm trying to say is," She ran a hand over her head and down her ponytail, "we're soul mates?"

"That is correct." Spock answered, putting his hands behind his back as he so often did.

"So..." She paused, "What now?"

"Now I will formally ask your permission to court you." Spock answered bluntly.

"Court? Like dating…alright. Sure Commander, permission granted." This was so awkward she had to fight the urge to run in the other direction.

"As we are about to enter the first stage of an intimate relationship, I request that you call me Spock." He couldn't help but puff out his chest a little in pride that she had said yes.

"Okay, call me Seraphina then. Or anything really just not FiFi my mom calls me that and I hate it." She giggled nervously biting her lower lip.

"Seraphina I would like to ask if you would join me for lunch now." Spock struggled to keep himself from taking her in his arms and leaning down to bite that lip for her.

"Ah, now? Um...sure, why not." She replied nearly forgetting how to breathe.

"Seraphina there is one thing I would like to say before we leave." She looked up at him wide eyed with worry, "I would also like to ask you to refrain from 'dating' anyone else, I know it is rather early in the relationship to ask that of you but you should be made aware that Vulcan's are _protective_ of their bond mates." Spock explained to her gently hoping it wouldn't make her change her mind.

"Oh, yeah. Don't like to share…got it." She nodded in agreement.

"Good," Spock motioned for her to lead the way to the café, he was more than happy with her answer, he couldn't envision any scenerio with her and another guy that didn't end with Spock nearly killing his competition.

**Soooo how was it? Let me know! Review away please! Hope my Spock isn't too OOC or anything. I'm really excited about this story and have lots of ideas so feedback is more than welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I am so excited about this story and the responses I've been getting! I just couldn't wait to post this ch. so I hope you enjoy it! **

If she thought things were awkward in the classroom it was worse out in the hallway. They had a ways to walk before they would reach the café and neither one knew exactly what say or where to begin. Seraphina forced herself to at least keep her form as ram rod straight as Spock's. Vulcan's didn't slouch, let alone cower. It seemed she was the only one to notice the way their perspective peers were staring at them as well, or if he did notice Spock wore a mask complete calm and control. Eventually she couldn't stand the silence and forced words out of her mouth, hopefully they would be coherent.

"So you grew up on Vulcan; that must have been…fun?" She tried.

"I did but I am not sure what you mean by 'fun', please explain." Spock looked down at her through the corner of his eye.

"I don't really know what I meant either." She admitted giggling nervously.

"I assume you were attempting to start a conversation by asking me what it was like growing up on Vulcan; correct?" Spock turned his head to look at her as he fought with his upturning lips.

"Yeah." Seraphina nodded.

"Vulcan is- was much like the deserts of earth; hot, dry air, and very little rain. We did not experience seasons as earth does. Majority of our building are carved out of the rocky mountain sides. As for my childhood and adolescence both were spent studying and learning as much as possible." Spock explained.

"Oh, that's different. Didn't you ever play outside, hang out with friends, or anything like that?" Seraphina asked curious.

"Not the way human children do, and I was often without companionship in both mu childhood and teen years." Spock was a blank canvas but Seraphina could hear the well hidden hurt of the kid left out.

"When I was younger I played mostly with the boys, I was more of the rough and tumble girl than the tea parties with dollies kind, like my little sister. As we got old though the boys didn't want to hang out with me they wanted to hang out with their girlfriends who of course didn't like me. So in the end I was pretty much off on my own." She wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone, that she'd been there too.

"Your younger sister must have kept you company though." It was a reasonable deduction; siblings would be around each other a lot more than other kids.

"We were different, like I said, still are actually. As teens we fought a lot, but I guess we were always there for each other and if we didn't understand one another. Anyways," She continued shaking off the memories, "she's at the Academy as well now, first year."

"I believe I met her this morning, Agatha Jones?" Spock inquired although he already knew the answer.

"Yes, that's her. What do you mean you met her? Did she approach you?" Seraphina brought the walking to a halt outside the café doors, looking up at Spock finally.

"Yes she did, she introduced herself, and apologized for your pervious behavior, although it was unnecessary." Spock looked at her a bit concerned, she went from nervous to flustered to embarrassed to angry all so quickly.

"That little…ugh! She is in so much trouble!" Seraphina threw her hands up in the air exasperated by her little sister's antics.

"I hope I have not upset you." Spock stated; she could feel the concern pouring off of him in waves.

"No, you didn't. It's just…my sister has a problem with staying out of my love life." She explained. "Not that I have much of one to begin with…" she looked back up at Spock through her eyelashes, "until now that is."

"After you," Spock opened the door for her and couldn't stop the upturning of his lips as her skin gained a rosy hue.

"Thanks." Seraphina mumbled so low he almost didn't catch it.

They waited in a long line for the replicators silently, sharing a few shy glimpses every now and then. Okay shy of Seraphina's part, Spock was more intrigued by her than anything else. She was not what he was expecting, she had thick long brown hair that had hints of red in it, light blue eyes, and small but full lips. Seraphina's features were soft and feminine, a handful of freckles dotted across her face, mostly on her cheeks, she wasn't as thin as Agatha but had a athletic physic accompanied by a well developed chest and what Kirk would call a 'bubble butt', and to top it off she was not more than 5'2. Instinct told him her personality was far 'larger' than her body.

As they ordered their food he was given a traditional Vulcan soup, while Seraphina upon remembering that Vulcan where vegetarians, ordered a veggie burger with fries. She let him lead the way this time as they searched for an unoccupied table. After what seemed like 10 minutes they finally sat down across from one another and began eating in silence. Surprisingly it wasn't as awkwardly horrible as Seraphina feared, being with Spock in silence had an oddly calming effect on her nerves.

Upon bursting into the café, Hannah quickly spotted her best friend sitting comfortably with her new boyfriend/bond mate person. Seeing as Seraphina didn't look tortured or awkward as she usually did in such situations, Hannah decided not to intrude on the moment. Telling Seraphina what Agatha did would only upset her, and it could wait. As she got her food and sat down however she found it was hard to keep her eyes off the couple, they didn't seem to speak throughout the entire meal and neither was bothered by that. Usually the girls were non-stop chatter boxes once they got to the café. However if Seraphina was happy than so was Hannah, she really deserved to be happy with someone. Typically Seraphina was caught up doing everything for everyone else so to see her with someone who would appreciate her was marvelous. But she would continue to keep an eye on them, just in case.

As they finished eating a certain dread filled Seraphina, one that was usually reserved for when she was in the most awkward of social situations; when she hardly knew anyone. Focusing on the feeling she tried to figure out why she felt that way, yeah she wasn't looking forward to having to make conversation again with Spock but that wasn't it. Before either one could utter a single word, Captain Kirk a few other men, most likely with higher ranking then herself, sat down with them.

"Hey Spock," Kirk said with a smug smile that Spock didn't trust, "you going to introduce us to your girl?"

"Cadet Jones, this is Captain Kirk, Chief Medical Officer McCoy, Lt. Sulu, Lt. Chekhov, and Chief Engineer Scott." Spock introduced them all in very formal polite manner.

"Hi." Seraphina gave a small wave and stared at the table, this is why she had that feeling, now that she was technically surrounded her fight or flight reflexes were kicking and she wanted to fly the hell away from here.

"No need to be so formal Spock," Kirk chided him jokingly, "Call me Kirk, and that's Bones, Sulu, Pavel, and Scotty." He reintroduced himself and everyone else informally, "Now what's your name?"

"Ah," Seraphina wasn't sure why but she looked across the table at Spock for help, and when he gave her an almost unnoticeable nod she felt slightly reassured, "Seraphina."

"Seraphina Jones, pretty name for a pretty girl." Kirk gave her a flirty wink.

"Jim." McCoy scolded his young friend.

"Captain you will stop all attempts to flirt with Cadet Jones in the future." Spock turned his head slightly and looked down at Kirk, his eyes narrowed.

While the voice Spock used was his normal monotone, there was a perceptible bite behind it, and an ominous threat hanging in the air. It had somewhat shocked everyone at the table. They had all, with the exception of Seraphina, seen what an emotionally compromised Vulcan looked like and none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of that, or in Kirk's case, ever again. But Spock thought it was logical to make a demand that Kirk stop now, he was already envisioning himself bashing Kirk's head against the table for winking at Seraphina. She was his bond mate, _his_. Seraphina on the other hand was more than a little embarrassed that Spock had so bluntly told Captain Kirk to stop flirting with her. Apparently he wasn't kidding when he basically told her Vulcan's don't like to share their bond mates.

"Just teasing Spock," Kirk finally said, easing some of the tension at the table, he would have to find a way to talk to Seraphina without being his normal flirty self unless he wanted a full blown Vulcan beat down, and this time would probably be worse than before.

When Hannah looked up from her conversation with a fellow cadet her stomach hit the floor, Seraphina was surrounded by officers and looking like a deer in the head lights. "Crap." She mumbled, not bothering to excuse herself from the conversation before getting up and practically jogging over to where her friend was. Over the past few years Hannah had grown close to Seraphina, they were closer than sisters. She understood Seraphina's quirks and oddities; she knew how Seraphina struggled with basic social situations and often panicked when she was stuck in a large group, seemingly trapped. As her best friend Hannah was protective of Seraphina, and had rescued her from a number of 'unsettling' situations and she wasn't about to stop saving her friend any time soon, because Seraphina always had her back as well.

"Seraphina! There you are!" Hannah threw on an act, like she'd been searching all over God's country for the short brunette.

"Here I am!" Seraphina squeaked out, seeming a bit more then excited to see her friend.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I need to borrow Seraphina." Hannah explained grabbing her friends arm and pulling her up.

"Oh don't go," Kirk apprised the tall brunette that was trying to steal away Spock's girlfriend, "please sit with us."

"I don't think I can, very busy." Hannah covered naturally.

"With what?" Agatha came up, a bag of chips in one hand, "Sera I thought we we're going to have lunch today? I was looking everywhere for you. I should have guessed you be with Spock, thought. Hi Spock." Agatha gave a smile and waved at Spock who remained as stoic as ever.

"With a project." Hannah and Seraphina answered at the same time, the former with a little venom in her voice.

"Seraphina's not in any of your classes I doubt she could help you out." Agatha sat down next to her sister and introduced herself to everyone at the table.

Hannah gave Agatha a harsh stare, and Agatha returned it. Agatha was not about to let her big sister's insecurities mess everything up. She finally had a guy that was into her and was about to run from him for the third time! Mother would be so upset if she saw this! Hannah wasn't helping either; she was enabling her sisters bad habits like a drug dealer would her clientele. The only way Seraphina would ever learn to deal with social situations was if she was forced to deal with them. Why didn't Hannah understand this?

"Well I need her help regardless." Hannah told her.

"You're an engineer and she's a linguist how could she possibly help you?" Agatha asked innocently, even thought all three girls knew it was anything but.

"Agatha have I told you you're a real-" Hannah started to say before Seraphina yanked her friend by the arm.

"I should really make sure you get that project done." Seraphina spoke up her voice no more than a squeak as she got up.

"It would be illogical for a linguist to help an engineer on a project, unless you excel in engineering as well?" Spock looked up at Seraphina with a hint of curiosity in his voice and one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Yeah." Seraphina just answered ambiguously. "I'll come find you later." She added before thinking it through, at least he seemed to brighten at that, giving her a nod.

"Come on." Hannah led the way but not five feet from the table, they heard Agatha speaking up.

"You'll have to forgive my sister, she's-" Agatha didn't get to finish her sentence as Seraphina had dashed back and yanked her out of her seat.

"Ow! Let me go!" Agatha shouted.

"Just what the hell were you going to say?" Seraphina demanded of her as they found an empty hallway.

"Just that you're a little nervous around people, but you're a good person." Agatha rubbed her sore arm, looking at her sister, wounded.

"Okay I know I'm a little socially awkward but really? You can't say things like that! Most certainly not to higher ranking officers and most definitely not Spock!" Seraphina scolded her sister.

"I just want to help you! That's all I've ever wanted to do. I know you had Hannah pull you out of there because you didn't think you could handle it, but I know you could have. Sera you're so much stronger then you think. I just…I'm trying to help." Agatha explained; she didn't want to hurt her sister, far from it.

"Aggie," Seraphina used the nickname only she was allow to use, "I know it's always bothered our social butterfly mother that I was awkward and I know it's bothered you too, but it's just how I am. Thanks for trying I guess…just don't ever do it again." Seraphina wrapped her arms around her little sister and gave her a tight hug which Agatha readily returned.

While Seraphina and Agatha often saw things differently and fought they could never stay mad at one another for long. Especially when the other person was just trying to help. Their mother had probably made Agatha promise to push Seraphina into social situations, and Agatha was ever the pleasing daughter. She just wanted everyone happy and Seraphina could never blame her for that. Although sometimes she wanted nothing more than to throttle her little sister, she would always forgive her.

"I can't believe I told him I'd come find him later!" Seraphina exclaimed pacing inside the small dorm room.

"Obviously your subconscious is trying to tell you something." Agatha replied as she scrolled through her PADD on her sister's bed.

"Yeah well what am I supposed to say to him when I manage to find him?" Seraphina threw looks at her sister and friend, "Sorry for ditching you earlier, I'm a bit of an awkward mess?"

"Maybe not exactly those words…"Hannah shrugged.

"Maybe you could ask him out? Like on a date, off campus?" Agatha grinned.

"Oh sure then I'll just ask him to take me right on his office desk and impregnate me." Seraphina gave her an 'are you serious look'.

"Might be a bit forward, but I'm not sure he'd entirely object. If anything it'd probably trip him up." Hannah couldn't help but laugh.

"My point was the chances of me asking him out are the same as me asking him to take me on the desk." Seraphina pouted for a moment.

"Oh come on, you can do!" Both sister and roommate cheered her on.

"I'll try, but I make no promises." She gave them both a pointed look before leaving the room.

What the hell was she going to say him…

**What do you guys think she should do? Review and let me know what you think! I'm open to suggestions for this story! Review, review, review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is a lot longer then the others! Enjoy! **

_Café- _

"Well that was, interesting." McCoy commented as he turned back around to dig into his sandwich.

"Not sure if your girl's friend likes you Spock, she seemed pretty determined to whisk her away." Joked Kirk as he gave a fluttery hand gesture.

"Are you implying Cadet Hannah Klein is prejudice against Vulcan's?" Spock asked in all seriousness.

"No that's not-" Kirk gave sigh "It was a joke Spock."

"Vomen are very strange creatures." Pavel stated, and everyone at the table except Spock nodded in agreement.

"That's gotta be 3 for 3 though right? Your lass sure has a thing for runnin' off, don't she?" Scotty observed.

"Her anxiety did not seem to rise until all of you joined us for lunch." Spock stated.

"Maybe you should take her out on a date then, do something with just the two of you, private." Kirk suggested; the table was in awe that there was no trace of a sexual innuendo in that sentence.

"That would be a logical choice of action, thank you Kirk." Spock nodded slightly as his Captain; perhaps due to exposure to Spock's own mind the young man was learning to be logical.

"No problem, just remember to wear protection. I don't think Starfleet Command would appreciate you knocking up one of their cadets." Kirk struggled not to laugh, and he's back ladies and gentlemen.

Choosing not to respond, as that would only encourage Kirks inappropriate behavior, Spock got up and walked away. As he made his way back to his office, Spock thought about what little he had learned about his T'hy'la. Seraphina had anxiety over social situations, yet craved adventure, she was one of the top linguists, and excelled in engineering as well, and like him had a somewhat lonely childhood. She was not what he had expected at all, but then again it was illogical to try and determine your future mate's personality.

Once in his office Spock gave careful consideration to Kirk's suggestion of a date, surely their eating lunch in the café together could be classified as a date but it had been interrupted by various people. He want to be alone with her once more as she seemed more prone to share things about herself with him. Also while Kirks offensive remark had nearly turned Spock green, it had made him think about one thing he had missed. Seraphina was indeed a Cadet and he was not only a Commander, he was her professor as well. Any intimate relationship between them would be highly inappropriate and frowned upon by Starfleet Command. He would need to speak with Admiral Pike about the situation, she was his T'hy'la and for all a Vulcan's self control none can resist a relationship with their T'hy'la, it was beyond unnatural and very dangerous for both parties.

This situation must be dealt with as soon as possible, Spock reasoned. Therefore he placed a call to Admiral Pike. Surprisingly the man was not busy at the moment, he'd just come out of a meeting and had the next hour free.

"Admiral there is a situation I need to bring to your attention." Spock began.

"Continue," Pike couldn't help but be curious as to why the Vulcan had called him without setting up an appointment first like he usually did.

"I have found my T'hy'la, bond mate," he translated quickly, "she is a cadet at Starfleet Academy and one of my students, I am aware of the Starfleet's rules and regulations on the matter of relationships between professors and their students," while he'd been with Uhura there was never a need to tell anyone about it because he knew their relationship would never go past a certain point, "but now that we know of each other's existence we will not be able to stay apart, and attempting to do so would be illogical and potentially dangerous as Vulcan's have a tendency to become protective of their bond mates." Spock explained not wishing to go into detail as to how _protective_ a Vulcan can be.

"Wow, I honestly did not expect that was why you wanted to speak with me. You understand why Starfleet has those rules in place, mostly to protect the cadet and to prevent favoritism and hurt feelings." Pike turned serious again.

"Yes, Admiral, I understand, but it would be illogical for me to show favoritism to my bond mate as it would only impede her quest for knowledge." Spock had thought the Admiral would have realized this, but it needed to be said.

"Of course it would be." Pike smiled, "Spock, I'll get in touch with the higher ups and let them know the situation and if that's it?" Spock nodded, "Well then I grant you, Commander Spock, permission to enter a relationship with Cadet-"

"Seraphina Jones." Spock supplied.

"-With Cadet Seraphina Jones of Starfleet Academy." Pike finished.

"Thank you Admiral." Spock gave a courteous bow of his head and waited for the Admiral to end the transmission before going to teach his next class.

_Several hours later-_

"Okay you can do this Seraphina," She told herself while walking toward Spock's office. "He's just a guy, you can do this."

Taking a deep breath Seraphina knocked on his office door. After hearing him say 'Enter' she took another deep breath and pushed open his office door. Spock was sitting behind a large dark wood desk intently reading an article. Looking him over Seraphina found herself nibbling on her bottom lip, the way his warm chocolate eyes took in the information on the page before looking up and giving her an inquisitive look, the way with charcoal grey Starfleet professor suit clung to his biceps and pectorals left her feeling more than a little weak in the knees.

"Are you alright Seraphina?" Spock asked standing, her face looked flush and he could hear her heart beating rapidly, it was as if she ran here.

"Yeah, yep, totally fine." She let out the breath she was holding in, come on don't chicken out now! "I think you should take me the desk- on a DATE!" She looked at him horrified over what she just said.

Spock nearly choked on air, even after she corrected herself, unable to stop it his cheeks turned a little green, "I am please you arrive at the same conclusion I have, as it is the most logical choice. I was thinking we could have dinner at my place tomorrow evening, if you are amenable." He stated regaining his composure, and he was pleased with her logic, although Spock had a primal urge to take her on his office desk right now.

"Okay good and yeah I'm amenable." Amenable to latching my face onto yours that tiny annoying voice spoke up in her head again, ignoring it she tried to focus on making conversation, "Just one thing though…isn't this sort of against the rules?" She asked genuinely curious.

"It is not 'sort of' against the rules, it is against the rules however I have had a discussion with Admiral Pike on the matter and he had given the consent of Starfleet for us to partake in an intimate relationship as it would be potentially damaging to withhold consent." Spock informed her.

"Potentially dangerous?" Seraphina questioned, wide eyed and little frightened.

"Yes, as you aptly stated earlier Vulcan's do not like to 'share' their bond mates, nor can we stay away from them once the bonding process has begun-" She cut him off by throwing a hand up in the air.

"Wait so our 'bonding process' already begun?" This was news to her.

"Yes when we first made skin to skin contact our minds connected instantly, if we were to ignore this bond our minds would suffer greatly. Even as a human you will not be able to distance yourself from me as the process has started." Spock explained to her in earnest but not wanting to frighten her more.

"Oh okay. Anything else I should know?" She folded her arms across her chest a bit defensively; her brain and fate just decided this all without her consent apparently.

"Yes, I do not wish to frighten you, but ignoring the bond can tend to make Vulcan males exceptionally possessive and territorial with their bond mates, going so far as to injury other males for simply being around their bond mate, that and they tend to be a bit more sexually aggressive with their bond mates as well." Spock admitted tiny bit ashamed of his beastly nature; she needed to know to consequences of trying to ignore the bond, her defensive posture was indicating she may currently be thinking about attempting such a feat.

"That's…um…" She swallowed hard, unsure of what to say.

"But since we've acknowledged our bond and are in the process of courtship, it would be illogical to worry about such things." Spock tried to reassure her by stepping closer and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Right, illogical." Seraphina repeated, making Spock slightly smile.

Despite the height difference they couldn't stop staring deeply into each other's eyes. Spock may have looked and seemed like a Vulcan but his eyes were pure human. Seraphina could see the joy and affection he felt for her and it made her want to melt. Spock took in everything he could about his T'hy'la's eyes, before he had thought them to be dark blue but upon further inspection he noted light grey specks around the edge of the iris. Truly beautiful, he thought to himself. Unconsciously his hand slid down her shoulder, to her wrist; ever so faintly his fingertips graced the palm of her hand. That slight touch allowed him to feel all her emotions and vice versa, the excitement, the nerves, the joy, the affection, and the underlying lust they surprised to find in each other. So enthralled in the moment neither heard Spock's office door slide open.

"Professor Spock I was wondering if you could help me-" the female cadet stopped short and took in the way Professor talk and, was that Cadet Seraphina?

It was! Their hands lightly touching! She noticed the way Seraphina practically jumped back but Spock didn't move a muscle, he simply put his hands behind his back and turned his attention to her. Well, this was an interesting development.

"Cadet Marshal," Spock addressed her.

"Am I interrupting something?" She looked between them with a raised eyebrow and a curious look in her eyes.

"No!" Seraphina shouted out before Spock had a chance to respond. "I was just leaving. Professor Spock," She gave him a small wave and dashed out of the room.

_Dorm Room-_

"You said what?!" Hannah screeched spitting out all the water out of her mouth and onto her bed.

"I didn't mean too!" Seraphina flailed her arms a bit, "It just sort of came out, it was so embarrassing! Then he explained to me how Vulcan males get possessive and territorial, and sometimes sexually aggressive with their bond mates if we try to ignore it, oh and that we could go crazy!" She huff out her heart still racing. "Then we got pretty close and just stared at each other, but it wasn't awkward, it was nice? Anyway his fingers ran across my palm and we connected and I could feel some of his emotions, and damn. Whoever said Vulcan's don't feel was a complete moron." She finally finished taking in much need oxygen.

"Umm isn't that like a Vulcan kiss, almost?" Hannah asked a silly grin on her face.

"Pretty damn close!" Seraphina shouted.

"Wow, so you're going to his place. Tomorrow night. For dinner." Hannah was trying to keep herself from laughing hysterically, the amount of dirty jokes running through her head right now were insurmountable.

"Yeah, I am, and I honestly don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands to myself. Being around him…I just want to look in his soulful brown eyes and kiss him until I can't breathe." Seraphina admitted.

"Really? That's all you want do?" Hannah pretended to look shocked, underneath that awkward exterior Seraphina had as dirty of a mind as anyone.

"Shut up. Oh and I forgot to tell you the best part, Holly Marshal walked in when we were…staring…at each other." Holly and Seraphina had never gotten along, in fact Holly made it very clear freshman year when she tripped Seraphina in the auditorium during their 'Welcome assembly' in front of everyone.

"Oh shit." Hannah never liked the gossipy bitch and the fact that she had her hands on a scoop this juice. "You realize everyone will probably know about you and Spock by tomorrow night right? At least the entire student body."

"No Hannah, it never crossed my mind." Seraphina glared at her friend.

"Sorry, but this isn't good. Any privacy you and Spock wanted is out the window now." Hannah felt horrible, Seraphina didn't deserve this, and neither did Spock.

"Yep, of course I could kill her, than no one would know." She reasoned calmly

"I'll help you hide the body." Hannah offered giving Seraphina a knowing look until both girls descended into fits of giggles.

_Next Day; Wednesday-_

After Hannah and Seraphina calmed down last night, they spent a good three hours raiding their wardrobes trying to find an appropriate outfit for Seraphina's impending date with Spock. She still couldn't believe she was going over to his apartment for a dinner date. In the land of technicalities it would be their second date. How did one end a second date? She wondered. In truth Seraphina had only been on one date and that ended up being an entire misunderstanding of epic proportions.

Westie Hall, a boy in their class had asked her if she wanted to grab a bite to eat after a study session early in their sophomore year. Of course Seraphina was nervous but also a bit thrilled, she'd never been asked out before at least not by a guy she wouldn't mind dating. They had a rough start, but ended up having a blast laughing all the way back to the dorms. Outside, under the moonlight and stars Seraphina moved in for a kiss, only to find that her 'date' pushed her away. It was then that Westie explained he was gay…she should have known that, he commented on the waiters ass…apparently he wasn't joking. Oddly enough they remained close friends to the day and only laughed at her past blunder.

As she sat in Earth Languages level VI, she thought about her first date with Spock, she'd been nowhere near kissing him, not that she didn't want too, it was just at the end a bunch of people should up and she ended up running away. She ran away from him a lot, she realized, practically, no every encounter ended with her fleeing the scene. Not that that was odd behavior for her really, typically when a guy shows interest she runs away. For instance when she was six a neighbor boy called her cute, she smacked him first (she was not _cute!_), then she ran home and stayed in her room all day.

Snapping out of her reverie Seraphina took her time walking to Spock's class, she wouldn't be late, Spock lecturing her on tardiness in front of the class would be mortifying. Wait, they were bond mates would he lecture her? Of course he would, he was a Vulcan, and they did not tolerate tardiness. That little devious voice spoke up, maybe you should be late…see what his response would be. Forcing those thoughts from her mind she picked up her pace a little, just in case.

Spock found himself feeling excitement toward tonight's plans. He woke up long before his alarm this morning, and had to meditate a full hour in order to get control of his emotions. In the time between classes he searched for terrain recipes Seraphina would enjoy. She had eaten a veggie burger during their café excursion, so she was not adverse to a vegetarian lifestyle. Putting together what he thought to be a satisfactory dinner plan, Spock chose to meditate once more before he was to teach her class.

Seraphina looked exceptionally pleasing today with her hair draped over her shoulder in one long braid, Spock thought to himself. Putting a cap on his emotions, he continued with his lecture as always. However every time his eyes managed to catch Seraphina's Spock found it difficult to remember what he wanted to say next. Was it possible he was ill? No, he was in good health, perhaps it was the affect of his T'hy'la.

As the rest of the cadets filed out of the lecture hall, Spock found himself great pleased that Seraphina stayed behind. He watched her with gentle eyes as she approached him slowly, weaving her way between chairs to the walk way.

"Hi," She smiled at him, trying to get over her nerves.

"Good Afternoon Seraphina, I hope you found my lecture adequate?" He inquired.

"It was stimulating." She bit her lower lip when his brow lifted a fraction.

"I'm please to hear you enjoyed it." His lips twitched into a brief smile. "Would care to partake in the midday meal with me?"

"I'd love too." She responded quickly, leading the way to the café.

_Café-_

Seraphina had been so lost in her head, she had forgotten all about Holly Marshal, at least she had until she spotted her in the café. Shit, shit, shit. Holly had seemed to be searching for someone and Seraphina prayed to the infinite universe that Holly wasn't looking for her. Unfortunately the universe denied her once more as Holly's eyes lit up upon landing on Seraphina with Spock next to her. Was it just her or was this place getting a little too hot?

She wanted to turn to Spock, ask if they could go somewhere else, maybe his office but that might just make things worse. Swallowing her cowardice she put on a brave face as if she was unfazed, got her food, and led Spock to an empty table. He seemed to be completely oblivious once again to the occasional staring, most of all the ones from Holly. They ate in silence as Vulcan tradition, something Seraphina was immensely grateful for, giving each other a subtle glance every on and again.

"I find myself looking forward to our evening plans." Spock spoke up once they had both finished.

"I'm pretty pumped myself." She couldn't help but melt in those big brown eyes of his.

"Pumped? I do not understand the context of which you are using that word." He stated more than questioned.

"Oh, ah I just meant I'm excited too." Seraphina had a feeling that she would always be explaining certain things to Spock, of course than again she didn't even know what she was saying sometimes.

"I understand." He nodded grateful for her translation, humans were the only race he knew of that gave one word several meanings.

"Um what time should I…arrive?" Seraphina asked realizing they had set a time, she didn't even know where he lived!

"I believe 1900 hours is accepted time in human dating." Spock stated.

"Alright, also where do you even live?"

"The Declor building, unit 4A." Spock felt briefly disgruntled as he had looked over an important detail of tonight, he must pay more attention.

"Oh I know where that is. Not too far from my favorite diner actually." Seraphina mused.

"Perhaps we shall dine there as well? On another date of course." He clarified.

"That'd be super," before Spock could ask Seraphina translated, "I mean great."

"I understand." He gave her another nod.

"I've got to go…do some stuff…I'll see you tonight." Seraphina awkwardly waved goodbye.

Damn it! She'd been doing so well too!

**So date night is coming up...what do you guys think will happen? Review away! Also if you have any requests of things you'd like to see or ideas you would like me to explore let me know! I've got a lot of ideas but I want to know what you guys want to see! So again review away! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Date Night! Enjoy! Thanks to those who review and follow and favorite. Ya'll mean a lot to me! **

Seraphina stood in front of Hannah full length mirror and made sure she did not look ridiculous for the last time before heading to Spock's. The night before Seraphina hadn't been able to find suitable in her own closet and Hannah's clothes were too long, luckily Agatha was more than happy to help her big sister out as they were practically the same size. The soft, white off the shoulders top clung to her body, accentuating each and every curve, the black pencil skirt was quite literally stretched to the max over her rear (something both Agatha and Hannah assured her Spock would appreciate), and a sleek pair of black pumps finished the outfit and gave her another two inches in height. The only bone of contention between the girls that evening was Seraphina's make up, Hannah and Agatha felt that she should try for a sultry smoky look but she refused and kept a minimalist look. The black mascara made her lashes a mile long and the light barely there eye shadow added a bit of sparkle, and the light pink lip gloss gave her lips a shiny appearance. Freeing her hair from its long braid, Seraphina ran her fingers through the soft waves that had been created.

"Well I do declare dear Seraphina Mr. Spock will be rendered completely speechless at the very sight of you." Hannah mimicked the way women used to talk hundreds of years ago.

"Oh shut up, and wish me luck." Seraphina grimaced as she headed to the door.

"Good Luck!" Both girls yelled, after the door shut.

The apartment complex was only a block and half away from the cadet dorms so Seraphina didn't have far to go. She didn't miss the stares she got; nobody was used to seeing her in anything other than her uniform or workout clothes. Fighting the rising heat in her cheeks, she marched on. She was a woman on a mission. This date was going to go perfectly, she would not be awkward, and they would have an incredible time. Landing in front of Spock's door self doubt laughed in her face saying 'yeah right.'

Spock heard a tentative knock on his front door and rushed to open it. He would not make her wait. Human females, did not like to be kept waiting, as he had learned with Uhura. They could be patient but more often than not they hated waiting. Letting him know the computer system to open the door, he had a hello on the tip of his tongue but when she was revealed to him the words died. Seraphina was aesthetically pleasing in her cadet uniform with very little make up on, right now she was a paragon of beauty. Spock let his eyes rake over her form in the tight outfit, memorizing each and every curve.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Seraphina shifted her weight from one foot to the other, a nervous blush on her cheeks from his open staring.

"Of course, please come in." Spock moved from the doorway making room for her to enter. "It is a typical practice in human dating to compliment the appearance of one's date," Spock stated, "Therefore I wish to tell you T'hy'la you look extremely appealing." However Spock felt a primal rage build in him that other men had seen Seraphina dressed like this as well on her way here.

"Th- Thanks." She choked out, unable to look in his hungry eyes she instead focused on taking in the rest of him.

Spock wore black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt. The fabric of his shirt was being pulled due to his well muscled body. He looked more than damn fine.

"You," She swallowed thickly, "look good too."

"Thank you." Spock's lips pulled up in the slightest of smirks, feeling pride at his mate finding him acceptable in appearance. "Come, I have finished preparing our meal." He led the way into his dining room, pulling out Seraphina's chair for her.

Instead of asking his Captain and friend about how to act on a human date, Spock found a variety of information on the internet. While certain practices where abhorrent to his Vulcan sensibilities, Spock was able to find few pieces advice helpful. There were a wide range of tactics when approaching a dating scenario, the one Spock chose to follow was that of the 'Gentlemen'. Showing his T'hy'la she had his upmost respect was important in Vulcan culture and it appeared that being treated as a Lady by your date was something women highly valued. When they eventually bonded (Spock felt impatient but refused to force his mate) due to his family's standing and heritage Seraphina will be addressed as Lady Seraphina on Vulcan.

As she sat down in the chair he offered her, Spock couldn't hold himself back; he leaned down and breathed in her scent. Seraphina smelt of Terra honey and lilacs, it was a sweet but not too sweet of a smell that left him wanting more. Pulling back Spock fought his primal urge to bury his face into the space at the base of her neck and breathe her in deeply. Straightening up Spock excused himself to grab their appetizers.

Seraphina had no idea what to expect, would their food be Earth food or Vulcan? Or a mixture of both? Grabbing the white wine in the glass before her she took a quick sip, hoping it would calm her nerves, not that she was nervous... She was pleasantly surprised when Spock brought out two bowls of a chilled berry soup, clearly done with berries from Earth; she'd never had it before but liked the sweet tartness of the dish. Giving Spock a smile in appreciation, he gave a nod. At first the meal went as their past two, eating in silence. Until Spock spoke up, Seraphina looked at him with wide eyes showing her surprise.

"I understand it is a common Terran custom to make small talk while consuming a shared dinner during a date." Spock stated, she seemed okay with the silence but he knew his mother had often tried to make small talk at the dinner table sometimes.

"Oh, um, we don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." She assured him. "As you wish." Spock gave her a nod and internally let out a sigh he was unsure if he could truly speak to her while eating.

After clearing their first dish, Spock brought out an eggplant pasta dish. Seraphina could not help but give him a curious look as he ate, did he know eggplant pasta was her favorite? Did he know through their slight bond? She'd have to question him about this after dinner. As they finished Spock cleared the table once more and returned with one small plate holding what looked like dessert. Seraphina gave him a curious look, Vulcan's, as far as she knew, didn't eat dessert.

"After doing extensive research I have found that humans order dessert after their dinner, however illogical this practice seems; I felt it necessary to provide you with something to prevent you leaving tonight feel unsatisfied with our date." Spock explained, part of him, the human part was insecure and unsure if she would enjoy their date.

"Oh wow, you didn't have to but thanks." Seraphina told him honestly, she wasn't full yet, Spock had been careful with the amount of food he put on her plate.

Spock bowed his head a little in welcome, and set the brownie with vanilla bean ice cream in front of her. With marked enthusiasm, Spock noticed, she devoured the dish. It seems his T'hy'la was one of the many Terra women who love chocolate. Whether it was conscious or otherwise the little moan of satisfaction Seraphina made upon her first bite was nearly enough to snap Spock's control. His mind was accosted with images of his T'hy'la below him making similar noises as he took her.

"Spock?" Seraphina's small voice was enough to allow him to force the images from his mind.

"I would ask you make yourself comfortable on the couch while I put this away." Spock requested, he needed to be away from her for a moment to regain all of his control or else this night would end much differently than he intended.

"Okay." Grabbing her wine glass she went into the living room and for the first time really took in Spock's apartment.

The walls were a light beige color, they probably came that way, and the wood floors were some kind of dark oak she guessed. Spock's furniture was a cream color and very comfy she discovered upon sitting down on his couch. What intrigued her the most were the Vulcan items placed around the room with what seemed to be great care. On one of the glass end tables she found several books few of which she'd seen in class, not all were in Standard Vulcan however two were in High Vulcan, curious she picked up one of the books and flipped it open running her hand over the textured paper. PADD's where great but nothing beat an actual book in Seraphina's mind. Reading the words on the page she found herself reading Vulcan poetry, a true rarity. Vulcan's found poetry to be illogical and a waste of time, the prose was somewhat lost on them as they valued directness.

One page in and Seraphina was thoroughly red in the face. Wow when Vulcan's wrote poetry they were quite…graphic. No wonder this book was not being used in their class. Some of the things written down were similar to what Spock had said to her before, and the aggressive and possessive nature of male Vulcan's when it came to their bond mates.

"You read High Vulcan?" Spock asked her, those illogical feelings where rising up once again.

"Yes." She snapped the book shut and set it on the table, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"I apologize if you found the poetry offensive, they were written by Vulcan's during the time of Pon Farr." He explained putting his hands behind his back, quelling the urge to reach out and touch her.

"I see." Seraphina nodded, well that certain explained it!

"May I sit by you?" Spock asked illogically feeling nervous.

"Of course." Seraphina scooted over to the middle of the couch, making room for Spock to sit.

"I believe this is the point in the evening where we learning more about one another. I would like to go first if you find that acceptable?" Spock asked giving her a gentle look.

"Oh, um…ask away." She threw out her hands but then pulled them back into her lap, feeling a bit foolish.

"I have been thinking upon something you said after our first date in the café; why are you studying linguistics, when you excel at engineering? There are far more positions open to engineers compared to linguists on Starships." He couldn't help the curious gaze, and cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Oh, uh about that…I'm actually really bad with engineering." She admitted running her fingers through her hair.

"Your nervous attitude leads me to believe you lied the other day." Spock looked down at her disapprovingly.

"No, not really," Seraphina was quick to defend herself, "You asked two different questions, all I said was yeah I could have been answering either one. You made an incorrect assumption." She felt every bit the child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I find your argument logical and therefore acceptable. I apologize for my rash judgment, however as your mate I feel it is imperative that I inform you of the ways of the Vulcan culture, although you do seem be more knowledgeable than most Starfleet Captains." He waited for her to nod in accepting his apology before proceeding, happy that he had not deeply offended her. "Vulcan's do not lie, for there is no logic in it as through a simple telepathic touch the truth will always be discovered. Due to our bond it would be illogical for you to lie to me in the future. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Yes Sir." She sat up a little straighter, and felt the urge to salute to Spock, which was just ridiculous.

"When we are alone there is no need to be formal with one another T'hy'la." Spock replied more gently putting a tender hand on her arm in an attempt to relax her.

"O-Okay." Seraphina responded blushing furiously at not only the sweet title but the affectionate look in his eyes.

As soon as his hand touched her bare arm, Seraphina could feel his torrent of emotions. Spock wanted her safe, and happy, and apparently naked…she pulled away from him, more than a bit startled by the images that popped up in her head. Spock couldn't believe how little control he had around her, he'd meant to reassure her and for a fleeting moment he had, but then his primal side released an image of him taking her in the most intimate of ways into her mind.

"I apologize." Was all Spock could think appropriate to say, "If you wish to leave T'hy'la, I will not take offence." He looked down at his hands, trying to hide the shame he felt for not being in control.

"It's okay, I guess…I just wasn't expecting that." Seraphina admitted to him, she didn't like to see him beat himself up over something as natural as wanting to be intimate with his mate, "besides who said I wanted to leave yet?"

"I-" Spock looked up at her an eyebrow quirked.

"I think it's my turn," She interrupted him, "Why did you choose to join Starfleet, don't most Vulcan's join the Vulcan Academy of Science?" It was her turn to be curious.

"I had applied to both Starfleet and the Academy, it was prudent to have a second choice as not all Vulcan's are accepted. Upon my acceptance into the Academy, an elder pointed out that my human heritage was a hindrance. Logically I came to my own conclusion that even if I participated in the kolinahr and purged all my emotions, others would most likely continue to be distracted by my heritage which would indeed be a hindrance." It was the truth but he kept his emotions from seeping through.

"So you had more to offer at Starfleet?" Seraphina could tell by the way his eyes went cold as he explained his reasoning that there was pain and anger behind them.

"Correct." Spock gave a brief nod.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Seraphina asked trying to change the subject.

"I do not, however I have a half brother, Sybok, he was born to our father Sarek by his first wife T'Rea, however she died shortly after." Spock informed her.

"Oh, so did you grow up with Sybok?" She remembered he had said he had a lonely childhood.

"No, he is much older than me, when my mother married my father Sybok was no longer living with him." Spock had met Sybok very few times and thought his half-brother to be rather illogical. "I believe it is my turn to ask a question?"

"Oh yeah, fire away." Seraphina let out a nervous breath, what would he ask?

"You were quite young when you joined Starfleet, are graduating a year early, and as I've read on your file, quite unparalleled in xenolinguistics. You sister is quite young as well, I must admit my…curiosity in this." Spock was uncomfortable making his emotions public but this was his T'hy'la and human women were emotion driven creatures.

"Ha," Seraphina let out a little laugh, "You're not the first to wonder about it, I graduated high school at age 15 started college right away got my BA in languages after, and when I applied to Starfleet they were more than happy to accept me. Agatha is into technology, but she didn't graduate high school until she was 16, she was too busy socializing. But to answer your question as to how, we both have something similar to an eidetic memory at least that's what the doctors said. We remember what we read but we can't always apply it." She let out a sigh at the end of her mini monolog.

"Fascinating." Remarked Spock his eyebrows almost reaching his hair line.

They went on like this for two hours, asking each other questions, getting to know one another. Seraphina only stumbled over her words a few times, but it seemed Spock was just as nervous as she was even if he didn't show it. Spock explained to her how his father was every bit the stoic Vulcan but his mother showered him with affection as a young boy, eventually she had to rein her affections in. They were an average Vulcan family, besides his mother being human that is. Spock grew up mostly on Vulcan but he did visit Earth and a few other planets with his parents on ambassadorial trips. Also for the first time Spock admitted to missing his mother a great deal, her death had a large impact on his life.

Seraphina told him about her own little family, he already knew Agatha but she also had a mother and father, both still very much alive. Seraphina's mother was a housewife in the generalist of terms, she attempted to raise Seraphina as a girlie girl but that didn't work out and their relationship was tenuous at best most days. Not that they didn't love one another, they tried to understand one another but consistently bumped heads. Her father on the other hand was a doctor who spends the majority of his time at the hospital but when he's home he dotes on his family. It was her dad that she got along with best, he understood her need for adventure and her dislike of gender specific toys.

"It would be irresponsible for me to keep you from returning much longer, as it is a Wednesday and you have classes in the morning." Spock said to her as he noticed the time it was nearly 11:30 and while he was fine, humans need much more sleep then Vulcan's.

"I should be going." Seraphina stood up and walked to the front door, expecting to end their date there.

"I would like to walk you back to your dorm as it is night time and you are in somewhat revealing clothing." Spock's primal nature reared once more, he would make sure any males passing by knew that she belonged to him.

"That'd be nice." Seraphina didn't want to start a fight by telling him she was perfectly capable of getting herself home, it was only a block and a half.

Once at her dorm room they stopped and stared at one another. This was their 3rd date technically. Don't people usually end it with something? Seraphina went to step closer to Spock but she ended up tripping in her heels and landing on his chest as her caught her in his arms. Way. To. Go. She thought to herself. Mumbling a sorry, she righted herself with the help of Spock, who was not letting go of her arms. Looking up she could feel his desire to kiss her mixing with her own. Leaning down Spock's face was centimeters from her own, he waited for her to close the distance, and close that distance she did.

Fireworks.

Had.

Nothing.

On.

Them.

Spock's soft lips moving against her own plump ones, his hands moved, snaking around her waist, and she buried her own in his hair. There was a palpable heat passing between them, a desire to further their kiss, Spock slide his tongue upon her lower lip, Seraphina willingly open her mouth to him. She had no idea what to do next, this was literally farther than she ever gone. But that was okay, Spock showed her what to do by caressing her tongue with his own, coaxing her into deepening the kiss even more. They could each feel each other's emotions, the excitement and nervousness. Seraphina's own need for Spock was steadily building and she was five minutes away from telling him they should go back to his place. Sadly their kiss didn't last much longer as Seraphina was starting to struggle for air. Pulling apart both parties practically panted, with a stupid grin on her face Seraphina said goodnight and fumbled getting into her dorm room. Tossing herself on her bed she didn't bother to change as she passed out with said silly grin on her face.

**Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did, and Sera is struggling with trying not to be so awkward, but hey you can take the girl out of an awkward situation but you can't take the awkward from the girl! Review away! Every review I get makes me happy and want to write even more so review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Another long one! Hope you guys enjoy! Also thanks for the reviews and faves and follows! They make my day! **

The day started off lovely, Seraphina woke up with her silly grin intact. Not even her annoying alarm could dampen her mood. Sitting up and stretching, she realized she was still in her date outfit and laughed. Last night was great, of course the way Spock ended it was even more fantastic! He kissed her! Full on _kissed_ her, and it was indescribable. The way she was able to feel his affection for her, his need for her. She'd only known him for four days and yet she felt as if she'd known him her whole life. Seraphina thought back to the fairy tales her mother read to her as a small child, perhaps she was living her own fairy tale.

"Well someone looks awfully chipper, did you have a good night?" Holly gracefully slid into step with Seraphina as they walked down the halls.

"Holly." Seraphina clenched her jaw slightly, but kept her smile in place, every fairy tale had an evil old witch right?

"This happiness doesn't have anything to do a certain Vulcan professor does it?" Holly looked down at Seraphina innocently enough.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Seraphina tried to walk faster and shake her off, but it was impossible.

"Oh don't worry, I'll keep your secret Seraphina," Holly grinned like the cat that just got the cream before trotting away as the bell rang.

"Bitch." Seraphina whispered under her breath as she took off running to her first class.

Despite Holly's attempt to ruin Seraphina's day was in vain however. After a displeased glare from her teacher, her smile appeared once more as began thinking about Spock once more. Last night she learned quite a bit about her…what was she supposed to call him? He is sort of her future husband, but he hadn't really asked so he wasn't her fiancé, so maybe boyfriend was the best term for it, but did boyfriend really described someone who was her soul mate? Oh well it'd have to do for now.

Spock had patiently waited for his class with his Seraphina in it; he needed to make sure he had not been too intimate with her the night before. The simple good night kiss he had aimed for had turned into something much different quite quickly and while at the time he could sense her submission and arousal he knew humans often changed their minds. He did not want her to feel pressured by him in anyway. Once back at his apartment he meditated for three hours, his T'hy'la had a way of bring out his illogical side. After quelling his primal urges, Spock went over their date in his head. Although he had been in an intimate relationship with Uhura they had never gone on a formal date, such courting seemed unnecessary, after all she pursued him.

No, he could not compare Seraphina to Uhura, while both were female humans, what he had with Uhura was short lived companionship, Seraphina is his T'hy'la, not every Vulcan finds their true mate during their life time, being half human Spock had estimated his chances at find her at 16.28%. In short; Spock had not fought the ending of his relationship with Uhura, but would do everything in his power to keep Seraphina at his side, it was only logical.

Spock had been engaged by another Cadet when Seraphina walked into his classroom. Looking easily over the Cadet's head he made eye contact with her. His emotions nearly got the best of him as he watched the rosy blush rise upon her cheeks, and saw her stumble as she ran into a chair. It took all his self control to not rush over and make sure she was okay. The blush on her face grew a shade darker as she kept her head down until she got to her seat. Spock had to remind himself it would be illogical to hold off class to make sure she was okay when she clearly was; there was no limp in her walk, no pain showing itself on her expressive face. That primal, instinctual part of him however wanted to run to her, pick her up, and rush her to a healer. Spock understood these thoughts were natural after all she was his T'hy'la, her health and safety was of the upmost importance to him. To quell the urge Spock made a compromise, he would wait until the end of their class to make sure she was okay, unless she exhibited signs of distress, then he would stop the class and bring her to a healer.

Seraphina was mortified; she had planned on holding her head up high, marching into his class, and giving him her biggest flirtatious smile. But no, Spock just had to look at her with those big melted chocolate eyes of his, and instead of flirting she went red in the face and just about knocked over a chair. Damnit! Keeping her head down, she found her seat and sunk down in her chair. Every time she looked up during his lecture, she noticed he was starting at her intently, yeah no one would notice that right? Subtly looking to her left and right she found her neighbors giving her side glances with confused looks on their faces.

As he noted her increasing distress throughout his lecture, Spock stopped halfway through and dismissed the class. He didn't notice them giving him odd looks as they filed out slowly, trying to watch as he approached Seraphina.

"Are you alright, Seraphina? Do you require medical attention?" Spock fought to shove his illogical worry down.

"I- I'm fine, I just…stumbled a bit. Nothing but a bruised ego, really, I'm fine." She mumbled in reply not looking up at him.

"It would seem that you are once again uncomfortable in my presence and I can only assume it's a reaction to our kiss last night. I apologize for taking it farther then you were comfortable with." Spock stared at her intently with gentle eyes.

"No, don't apologize for that…I- it wasn't uncomfortable. It was- great. Actually, really great." Seraphina let out a breath remembering she needed to breathe.

"I am…glad you found our kiss pleasing. But your behavior suggests you might now regret it." Spock stated still waiting patiently for her to look at him.

"I don't regret it. I just- I walked in here thinking I would smile at you and maybe send you a wink but then you looked at me with those deep gorgeous eyes and everything just went…" She lifted a hand and drove it to her desk then made a little noise mimicking an explosion.

Spock was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what she had said exactly. Most importantly she did not regret their intimate moment; in fact she had planned on 'flirting' with him, by 'winking' at him, a courting ritual of sorts. But his look had unsettled her, causing her to become uncoordinated; either she was afraid, which seemed unlikely because she stated she found his eyes aesthetically pleasing, or and more likely she became nervous. These ideas pleased him a great deal. Although her depiction of the moment was greatly exaggerated, it was nothing similar to an explosion. Spock held back from telling her this as he remembered humans tend to exaggerate, correcting her could receive a negative action from her, and he did not want that.

"I believe I understand what you are trying to communicate. You enjoyed our kiss, attempted the courting ritual of 'flirting' but became nervous when I looked at you, and thus became uncoordinated." Spock stated.

"Yeah, that's basically it." Seraphina nodded, before finally looking up at him.

"Basically? Did I miss something?" Spock asked his brow rising slightly in curiosity.

"No," Seraphina shook her head, "Well maybe, you forgot that you were hardcore staring at me during class."

"Hardcore?" Spock cocked his head to the side, the word was unfamiliar.

"Yeah, I guess you didn't notice everyone in the room staring at you and me. They're probably wondering what the hell was going on." Seraphina explained.

"I was watching you to make sure you had not injured yourself when you tripped. It is my duty as your bond mate to ensure your safety and well being at all times, regardless if I am teaching." Spock chose to ignore her use of a profanity, scolding her would provoke a defensive response.

"Your duty?" Seraphina eyed him curiously.

"Yes, it is every male Vulcan's responsibility to ensure his bond mate's well being. Whether it be bringing her to a healer when she falls, or eliminating a threat. During my lecture I was judging your micro facial expressions to determine if you were in any pain. I stopped my lecture due to your growing discomfort." Spock explained.

"So, wait, if I would have said like 'Ow' or something you would have cancelled class and taken me to doctor?" Seraphina stared at him incredulously.

"It would be the most logical choice of action, as I have stated your well being is of paramount importance." Spock replied.

"Okay I'm going to let you in on a little secret I'm sure you've already picked up on, I'm not the most coordinated person in the world, I trip and fall more than your average person I assure you. That being said, you can't just rush me to the doctor every time I say 'Ow' or we're going to be there pretty frequently." Seraphina told him, she was always an accident prone child, and she was not about to let him run her to the doctor every time she got a booboo.

"You are correct. It would be illogical to bring you to a doctor or healer every time you injured yourself. A compromise, I will only take you to receive medical assistance if your overall health is compromised if I do not." Spock reasoned.

"I can live with that." Seraphina acquiesced even though her inner rebel child inside her disagreed.

"Seraphina, would you join me for mid-day meal?" Spock asked, moving on as they had both agreed there was no further discussion needed.

"Sure." Seraphina smiled, throwing her pad in her shoulder bag as he waited for her to join him.

_Café-_

"We should just plan to do this every day that way you don't have to ask." Seraphina spoke up as they got their food.

"That is a logical decision." Spock agreed, his mate was proving to be quite logical, he calculated her odds of being accepted into the Vulcan society was now at 54.78%, that was 34.57% higher his mother's chances when his father begun courting her.

"So we'll have a standing lunch day every weekday." Seraphina smiled widely as they sat down at an open table.

She was glad he had agreed to her suggestion so readily. It was relaxing, eating with him, enjoying the food and the silence. Well, enjoying what little silence one could in a café with over two hundred people in it. Although she missed chatting with Hannah during lunch time, they were roommates, they would still see each other often enough to talk. The truth was, she'd known Spock for 4 days and yet Seraphina would miss these silent lunches with him more. He was right, she felt an undeniable pull towards Spock, he always on her mind, whether awake or asleep. It was strange, craving someone you'd just met. But then again this was her life, strange was a given.

Because Spock had dismissed class early, they finished their meals with an hour before the next period. Plenty of time to make plans for the upcoming weekend, or to be accosted by people. Okay they weren't really being accosted; Seraphina was being a bit dramatic. But when the crew members that had joined them before sat with them again, she was fighting the urge to make an excuse and flee. She wouldn't flee, these people were Spock's friends and fellow crew members. Seraphina was determined to get their acceptance. Little did she know, she already had it.

"So Seraphina, how old are you exactly? Cause you look pretty young." Kirk started off.

"Oh, uh, I just turned 20." She answered him tucking a loose stand of hair behind her ear. "20? Wow, Spock really robbing the cradle aren't you?" Kirk slapped the Vulcan's back in jest.

"I do not understand what you mean by _robbing the cradle_." Spock gave his Captain a blank stare.

"Wait, hold are you?" Seraphina thought he was in his late 20's at most.

"I am 34 years old in standard earth time." Spock answered her.

"34? Wow, that's 14 years." Seraphina fiddled with her hands, Spock was slightly confused as to why she was stating the obvious.

"Spock what they mean is that you're quite a bit older than her, so you're 'robbing the cradle'. She's like a kid and you're stealing her away." Sulu explained to the perplexed Commander.

"I will assume it is an earth saying, however it is incorrect, Seraphina is not a child she is an adult." Spock stated the obvious as much as it went against his nature to do so.

"We know, she's just quite a bit younger than you." Kirk replied.

"I am uncertain as to what age has to do with our bond as we are both consenting adults, furthermore it is a well known fact that Vulcan's age at a different rate then humans." Spock did not see 14 years as a large disparity between them, his mother had been 25 when she bonded with his father who was 57.

"It's not a big deal, Spock. Just a bit funny, that's all." Kirk responded not really wanting to discuss the fact that Spock will outlive them all, especially not when his human bond mate girlfriend was with them, he noticed her staring intently at the table top.

"20 huh? That's pretty young to be graduating from Starfleet in two years." McCoy spoke up changing the subject.

"Yeah, I graduated high school and college pretty early and actually I'm graduating this year." She gave him a small smile, grateful someone had changed the topic.

"This year? Great we've got another smartie on our hands." McCoy shook his head what was with all these youngin's graduating from the Academy? Soon enough preteens running the damn ships!

"Seraphina in unparalleled in xenolinguistics, she is not only top of her class but is fluent in 96% of all Federation languages." Spock stated looking at Seraphina, they could have sworn there was a hint of pride in his tone.

"Another linguist." McCoy murmured, mostly to himself but Seraphina heard him and knew he was referring to LT. Uhura, Spock's beautiful ex-girlfriend.

"Who does like linguist, we're good with our mouths." Seraphina regretted the words the second they left her tongue, "I- that sounded far less dirty in my head." She tried ignoring the stares all the men were giving her, Spock looked shocked, or as much as a Vulcan could be.

"Pretty and hilarious? Damn Spock you got lucky." Kirk commented before the entire table started laughing, minus a still scandalized Spock.

"Although your humor may be lost on a Vulcan." McCoy managed to say after he stopped laughing.

"Pretty sure my humors lost on…every living thing." Seraphina admitted making the men chuckle a bit more.

"She's definitely a keeper Spock." Kirk nudged his friend.

Spock had to focus on keeping his face from turning green at Seraphina's suggestive comment. That was most certainly not the reason Spock was bonded to her. A thought passed through his mind quickly before he shut the door on his illogical thoughts, although they had only kissed once she was indeed 'good with her mouth'. Upon hearing laughter from his companions he came back out of his head, and noticed that Seraphina's illicit comment had won her the favor of his crewmen. Seraphina herself seemed to relax a bit more as well as the conversation continued.

_Seraphina's Dorm Room-_

After eating lunch with Spock and then chatting his crew members, (that's right, she chatted! One inappropriate joke and she was in!) Seraphina headed to class feeling less socially awkward than usual. Once classes were finished she headed to her room ready to spill her guts to Hannah before passing out.

"And you claim to have an innocent mind." Hannah teased her friend.

"I made no such statement." Seraphina crossed her arms in mock frustration.

"That's what twice now that you've said inappropriate things in front of your Vulcan? How green did he turn?" Hannah continued her teasing.

"Yes it is, apparently that filter in my head shuts down around him, and the tips of his ears did ever so slightly turn a very light green." She told her.

"Maybe that filter shuts down because all you can do is think about doing naughty things with your teacher/superior officer/boyfriend." Hannah suppressed a giggle when Seraphina's face turned red.

"Shut up!" Seraphina threw pillow at her friends head before commanding the lights to turn off.

_Friday Lunch Date-_

Neither Seraphina nor Spock had spoken a word to one another since saying goodbye yesterday after lunch. She felt that was probably due to her comment after all Vulcan's are extremely private and do not discuss such things in public. It was a win/lose scenario for her, she won his friends but lost a little bit of his respect probably.

"Are you mad at me at little bit? For what I said yesterday?" Seraphina broke the silence of their afternoon meal, she had no appetite.

"To be mad at you would be illogical, if I were…disappointed in your actions I would have said so the moment we were alone." Spock answered, quirking one eyebrow.

"Oh, okay. I was just making sure 'cause you haven't said anything to me, at all, today." Seraphina put down her fork.

"I apologize if my silence has upset you, it was not my intention." Spock told her tipping his head to one side.

"No it's okay." She waved a hand around dismissing his apology.

"Is there something in particular you wish to speak of?" Spock asked before taking another bite of his vegetable lasagna.

"Oh not really. I was just wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend. With me of course." She added that last part as an afterthought, making sure he understood.

"Spending more time with you in any capacity would be greatly pleasing to me." Spock answered after he swallowed. Conversing while eating was not as difficult as he previously thought.

"Hey guys," Kirk greeted them as everyone else sat down with the couple.

"Hi." Seraphina greeted them with a little smile, was this going to be a daily thing now too?

"Got any plans for the weekend?" Before either party could answer Kirk threw up a hand to stop them both, "Wait I'm not sure I want to know. But tonight you are both coming with us for a little off campus fun." Kirk flashed them both a dazzling smile.

"Typically your 'off campus fun' includes getting severely intoxicated and engaging in sexual relations with women you do not know." Spock pointed out, he did not want to take Seraphina to one of those establishments Kirk and the many other members of Starfleet seemed to enjoy. It was not that he as against bars, he simply did not wish to put Seraphina in any situation that would make her uncomfortable.

"Yes and that's the reason why we have a weekend Spock, to have fun." Kirk replied. "Why don't you bring along some of your friends Seraphina, like that tall brunette who stole you away the other day."

"Could you be any more obvious?" McCoy commented to his dear friend.

"Oh Hannah? She'd agree. I guess we could go out tonight." Seraphina looked over at Spock who remained expressionless although she got the vibe he wasn't thrilled with her decision.

"Great! Meet us at Billy's at 2700 hours, and that's an order." Kirk pointed a finger at Spock, who gazed at him impassively.

_Dorm Room-_

"So we're going to a bar with your boyfriend and all his officer buddies?" Hannah looked at Seraphina in a bit of shock.

"Yup. Just us and a group of guys, one who's my boyfriend. What could possibly go wrong? " Seraphina shrugged.

"And the reason I'm not invited?" Agatha crossed her arms grumpily.

"Because you're not old enough to drink, and I do not want mom finding out I took you to a bar." Seraphina explained for the millionth time.

"Oh so you can barrow my clothes, but I have to stay locked in my dorm room on a Friday night?" Agatha's teenage hormones kicked in.

"Exactly." Seraphina gave a look that said 'try me' and thankfully Agatha deflated, giving up.

Hannah and Seraphina had been to more than a few bars over the past two years at Starfleet, this would be the first time they'd be going legally however. The drinking age was 20 almost worldwide now but that didn't stop them or thousands of other teens that wanted to party. Seraphina wasn't one for partying much, usually she avoided them all together, however going out to bars with Hannah was different, they'd get a few drinks, play pool with some people, dance around a little bit, and then head back to the dorms before 2am. Initially Seraphina was fearful and awkward at the bars, but after a few drinks that liquid courage usually broke down those insecurities.

Tonight would be a fun night out, they'd be back before 2am most likely, drink maybe one or two beers, and everything would be fine. Seraphina kept trying to reassure herself, suddenly her decision seemed a little rash, but there was no way in hell she was backing out now. She was determined to hold her own. She always was. Nothing would go wrong.

**So what do ya'll think is going to happen? Let me know! You reviews inspire me, they honestly do! So review away you beautiful souls! Also I know I rushed a little through the two days but I've started off slowly and I'm trying to push forward more, I've got so many ideas! This story will be going on for quite some time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, I just struggled writing this one out. Hope you like it, it's the longest piece I have ever written on here! Also love you all so much! I've got over 100 followers! You guys make me want to write every day! **

_Hover Taxi-_

Seraphina and Hannah sat in the hover taxi, anxiously waiting to reach Billy's bar where they were to meet up with the guys. Granted this was not the first time they were meeting a group of guys but this was the first time Seraphina was dating one of the said guys. Usually Hannah was the one romantically involved while she just tagged along and kicked everyone's ass in pool because she was awesome. Seraphina had never lost at pool since joining Starfleet. It was just one of the many talents she'd picked up that her mother heartily disapproved of.

From the moment they entered the taxi Seraphina could not stop bouncing her leg, to say she was nervous was an understatement. Although she could cope well enough in a bar atmosphere, she was meeting Spock there, Spock. Hannah and Agatha attempted to get her into another skirt, but Seraphina was vehemently against the idea. Nor would she wear the heels they suggested, she couldn't stand let alone walk four inch Orion heels, she'd be even more unstable with alcohol in her system. What she could not fight them on was the top. It was black and instead of straps it tied around her neck, the fabric clung to her body like a second skin, and while it showed no cleavage it didn't cover her mid-drift. She left her hair down and put on her usual light make up.

Provocative shirt – check

Dark skinny jeans – check

Two inch red heels – check

Tonight was going to rock.

_Billy's Bar-_

The Bar was only at half its maximum capacity and majority of the occupants were civilians. Kirk had informed Spock that while 'ladies do love the uniform'; he was better off wearing informal clothing. As unsure as Spock was about Kirk's theory, human females being attracted to a man simply because he wore a uniform, he did take his friends advice. Currently he wore a pair of dark 'slim fit' jeans and a black t-shirt. Spock had never worn jeans before, but found them less comfortable then his slacks.

While sipping his k'vass, Spock could feel a warm sensation building in his mind. Seraphina was close. At the same time he turned his head to watch the door, it opened, Seraphina entered with a wide smile spread across her face. Using his Vulcan abilities he ignored the loud music, the people talking around him, and focused on her. Seraphina was laughing; the sound itself had Spock releasing some of the tension in his shoulders. The melodious sound had an effect on him that was akin to light meditation, fascinating, Spock thought to himself.

Seraphina looked up to find Spock already staring at her, before she consciously made the decision to go to him, her feet where already moving. As the girls got closer, the rest of the men noticed and shouted out their friendly hellos. Hannah greeted them in a similar manner, and Seraphina gave a little smile and a wave, barely taking her eyes off Spock for more than a second. She'd never seen him in such relaxed clothing, it was…distracting. Spock stood up and pulled out a chair for her, right next to him of course.

"Thanks." Seraphina mumbled biting her lip.

Spock had taken in every inch of her form as she walked to him; he was both pleased and marginally disgruntled at her outfit choice. Pleased because he could see more of his mate's feminine body, but disgruntled due to the amount of tantalizing flesh she was showing to not only him but everyone else in the bar. As she sat down, Spock had to resist the urge to touch her delicate creamy skin, and her thick soft brown hair. Sitting back down in his own seat Spock moved his chair a 5.6 centimeters closer to hers. Their knees were now touching.

She could feel his Vulcan body heat through her clothes, warming her and at the same time sending tingling shots through her entire body. The Billy's wasn't chilly, and it was perfectly fine outside but Seraphina wanted to climb into Spock lap and curl into that heat. She wanted him to warp his arms around her, and kiss her thoroughly as he had on Wednesday night. There were a few things stopping her however; first of all she knew how Vulcan's felt about PDA, secondly she couldn't trust herself to stop kissing him once they started, and lastly Spock touched her skin he'd be able to see the various naughty images flying around in her head.

"Sera do you want a drink?" Hannah nudged her friend after Kirk had asked if they wanted drinks but Seraphina and Spock had just stared at each other in silence.

"Oh, what? Yeah, that'd be…a good idea." She answered although a very tiny voice inside her head said that lowering her inhibitions may not be such a good idea.

"Okay we'll be right back." Hannah replied leaving the table with Kirk.

Seraphina looked around the table and found that everyone else had left at some point. It was just her and Spock now. At least for a moment or two.

"So, come here often?" Seraphina tried to sound seductive but ended up landing in Awkwardvile.

"I have been to this bar 3 times previously." Spock informed her, not aware that she'd been attempting anything other than a basic question to start a conversation.

"Only 3? I've been here a handful of times before. They've got a decent selection of beers." Seraphina told him, not thinking.

"I find that hard to believe as you have just turned 20 and would not have been in town long enough to discern such a thing. Unless you we consuming alcohol illegally." Spock raised one eyebrow at her.

"I- uh…" Her brain was freaking out, Vulcan's were strict rule followers and she just admitted to breaking a few Federation laws. Shit.

"I assume that you were consuming alcohol illegally as your heart rate has elevated and you've become increasingly nervous. Such deception is not tolerated at Starfleet-" Spock began what Seraphina could only assume was a lecture.

"I know," She cut him off "it was immature, and irresponsible. It's probably the only rule I've ever broken," at Starfleet she thought, "and I'm 20 now so…you're not going to report me for it, are you?" Even one demerit could damage her whole future.

"Reporting you, for your actions," Spock stopped, Vulcan's could not lie, and he was disappointed in her, but another part of him, that primal part, wanted to protect her despite the indiscretion. "Would be pointless as Starfleet only punishes those who are currently underage and drinking. Revealing your indiscretion would prove to only put doubt in your superiors minds about your abilities that are otherwise unaffected by your choice to engage in this illegal activity."

"Okay." Seraphina looked at her hands on the table and nodded in understanding.

"I must demand that you never again engage in illegal activities as it would not only hurt your career but the Vulcan High Council would be made aware and they could make a number of decision's none which would benefit us." Spock gave her a hard stare for a moment until she nodded again in acquiesce.

"Here, Sera. So what'd we miss?" Hannah handed her friend a longneck and plopped down in the seat next to her.

"I was just about to ask Spock if he knew how to play pool." Seraphina supplied quickly, not wanting to dwell on their previous conversation anymore.

"I am proficient at pool." Spock answered, his gaze softening.

"How about you Captain?" Hannah asked Kirk, with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"It's Kirk and I'm not sure if you ladies want to play against Spock and I." Kirk replied after a sip of his second beer.

"Well I'm sure that if anything you two could show us a few moves." Hannah and Seraphina nodded together, innocently.

"Sounds like a plan, Spock how about we show these ladies how a couple of experts play pool?" Kirk stood up addressing his friend.

"That would be acceptable." Spock answered, standing as well.

Kirk and Spock led the ladies to the only open pool table and racked up the balls. Both men were indeed talented when it came to pool. Jim had spent a number of years wasting away his nights in bars and became quite the hustler back home. In fact he was banned from several bars in Iowa for it. Spock on the other hand, picked up the game his freshman year at Starfleet. His mother and Admiral Pike, who was a Captain at the time, both convinced Spock it was a logical choice to join his classmates after hours at a few of the local bars, if nothing else he could observe human behavior and learn more about his comrades. A couple of men from his bioengineering class introduced him to the game. They were surprised he caught on so quickly but soon became irate thinking he had hustled them as Spock never lost.

"Ladies first," Kirk gave a slight bow and gestured for Hannah to break the balls out of formation.

"If you insist," Hannah stepped up and managed to land only one ball before missing her next shot, on purpose, Seraphina knew.

"That was a good try really." Kirk decided not to play at his best so Seraphina would have a chance to play, and sunk two balls before missing his third attempt.

"Nice." Hannah said to Kirk giving him a friendly smile. "Come on Sera!" She cheered her friend who stepped up the table after downing the rest of her beer.

In a matter of three minutes Seraphina sunk every single stripped ball, and the black one. Turning around she faced a hysterical Hannah and a confused Kirk, Spock simply stood there studying her with his curious eyes. She took a bow as Hannah started clapping for her.

"I believe lose buys the next round?" Hannah stated trying to hold in her laughter.

"Spock I think we were just hustled." Kirk looked at the Vulcan before laughing out loud.

"Hey we never said we weren't good." Seraphina defended them both.

"Yeah yeah, I'll go buy the next round." Kirk started to walk off when he stopped and called for Spock to join him.

As Spock walked away, still silent, Seraphina couldn't help but take in how he looked in those jeans. Long lean legs and a very nice very firm butt. Seraphina was leaning to the side in order to prolong her staring, that butt was magnificent. They should all just take a moment to thank whatever higher power they believed in for that butt.

"See something you like?" Hannah teased her.

"Hush," Seraphina responded still staring.

"Seraphina!" Hannah tugged her friend back for she toppled over onto the floor.

"I know understand that saying 'got an ass that'll bring a tear to your eye'. I can't believe I never noticed that before, of course I've never seen him in jeans before. I didn't even know he owned a pair. He should wear them all the time, or nothing at all, really, I'd be fine with either." She admitted to her friend still a bit dazed.

"Wow tell me how to really feel…" Hannah started laughing once more.

"Yeah okay miss we've been here not even a half hour and you're already imagining Captain Kirk in bed." Seraphina teased back.

"I…point taken." Hannah finished her beer.

As the guys returned to the pool table so did the rest of the crew. Everyone took turns playing against the girls, it was refreshing, having a couple of girls who actually knew how to play and could kick some serious butt. Spock and Seraphina had yet to go against one another, neither one of them had lost a single game all night. Finally their little tournament amongst friends ended with the bond mates playing against each other for the title of Supreme Pool Champion. A title that Scotty and Hannah had decided upon when they were playing against each other.

"Don't you dare go easy on me!" Seraphina warned him as they together to face off.

"I would do not such thing. Playing at lower skill level would be unproductive." Spock replied, he could tell the alcohol had quelled her nerves.

"Good." She responded getting all up in his personal space, trying to be intimidating but really she was 5'2 and he was 6'4 so that was a bit difficult.

Both players had agreed upon playing a harder version of billiards, with stricter rules. When Seraphina missed a shot, and Spock started she realized he would indeed win. Unless she distracted him…that naughty voice popped up and this time Seraphina couldn't shove it aside. Sauntering over to the other adjacent side of the table Seraphina leaned down and rested her head on top of her folded hands, her butt sticking out. Spock was able to ignore Seraphina's wide eyes and the tantalizing angle her body was at. That was until he had to walk around her and lean next to her to take his next shot.

It took a moment, but Spock soon understood that Seraphina was purposefully trying to distract him in order to win. Moving between the wall and her tight rear had required a great deal of self control on his part. Especially when she began to wiggle her hips a little in time with the beat of the music. His entire body was tense, as he stepped behind her after she refused to move because she was 'comfortable', he highly doubted she was comfortable but couldn't bring himself to demand she move. Spock recited his meditations, concentrating, holding onto his primal emotions with a stone grip. Seraphina didn't know just how badly Spock wanted to rip off her clothes, pull down his own pants and take her right there against the pool table. Taking a deep breath Spock leaned down on the table getting ready to take his shot, when Seraphina slid closer to him. Their bodies we touching, but their damn clothes were in the way!

"Miss Jones I do believe you are attempting to distract me with your body in a sexual way so that you can win the game." Spock whispered into her ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Seraphina answered a little out of breath.

"What have I told you about lying, T'hy'la? Spock deep voice sent a delicious thrill from her ear to her lower abdomen where a warm sensation was slowly building.

"Girls just want to have fun." She answered looking at him, her throat went dry when she noted how dark his eyes had become.

"I-" Spock began when a crash was heard that the other end of the bar.

Everyone at the table snapped their heads in the direction of the noise. The lustful thoughts that had been running through Seraphina's mind were shoved to the side and her blood ran cold. Some drunken Orion bitch who'd just caused the bartender to drop whatever he'd been holding was wearing _HER _bracelet. Shooting up, Seraphina clenched her jaw and her fists as she marched over to the girl.

"Were did you get that?" She demanded breathing heavily.

"None of your business _human_." The girl seethed back.

"It's my damn business when it's my bracelet." Seraphina stepped up to the girl and took hold of her wrist that the bracelet was currently on.

"No it's not! It was given to me as a gift!" The Orion declared trying to tug her arm free.

"If it's not mine then how to do I know that on the inside of the bracelet it says '_To Victoria, my one true love, Philip_'?" Seraphina all but yelled in the girls face.

"Uh," The Orion pause and clearly working it out in her drunken mind that the girl in front of her was telling the truth.

"Is there a problem Cadets?" Spock stepped next to the women.

"No," The Orion answered, taking off the bracelet and handing it back to Seraphina, "Just a miss understanding. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Seraphina snatched the bracelet from her green hands and walked back over to the pool table, still huffing and puffing.

"What was that about?" Kirk asked, wondering if Seraphina was mentally imbalanced.

"The girl was wearing my bracelet, the one I lost during the shuttle flight here." Seraphina explained, showing the bracelet. "It's been in my family for over two hundred year, my grandmother gave it to me when I turned 18, shortly after she passed away." Now that she had calmed down she slipped the silver bracelet on her wrist again.

The silver metal band had an intricate design on it, with knots and lines. On the top, there was a blue gem, or at least it had been a blue gem. Now it was crusted over by grey rock, the entire family tried everything but the grey stuff just wouldn't come off, it continued to spread until the entire gem was incased in it.

"My great great great grandfather, Philip, found a meteor rock with this pretty blue gem in it, he broke it free and then made this bracelet for my great great great grandmother, Victoria as a wedding present. She never took it off, not until the day she died, then she gave it to her daughter, and she lived to be 120 both her and Philip. They died together." Seraphina told them a condensed version of the story her grandmother, who lived to be 102, told her.

"Interesting." Spock stated, there was something odd about that bracelet, he could feel it.

"Well if that drama's over, let's go dance!" Hannah pulled her friend by the arm over to the jukebox in the corner, it was from the late 20th century but had a great selection of music in it.

"I don't know if I'm drunk enough for this." Seraphina admitted, she loved to dance but mostly did so in the shower, or in her dorm with only Hannah and maybe Agatha as witnesses.

"Fine," Hannah looked around and swiped two shot glasses from a nearby table full of guys, "I'm sorry but I've got to barrow these, here." She handed both to Seraphina who drank them quickly.

"What the hell was in that?" Seraphina choked a little after the first one, than downed the second before the men could answer.

"Ready?" Hannah asked her friend, getting a nod in reply she turned back the men, "Thanks boys." She received a few animal-like calls as she pulled Seraphina back the jukebox.

"I feel like I just drank bleach." Seraphina shouted over the loud music.

"Come on Sera! Shake whatcha mama gave ya!" Hannah hollered back getting into the music.

The girls were joined shortly after by a wave of all the other women in the bar as well as some men who were brave enough to approach the mob. Kirk eventually convinced the men in his crew that they were drunk enough to attempt dancing, everyone but Spock that is. Vulcan's do not see the logic in dancing about wildly as these humans were right now. Few of them were moving with any coordination at all. Spock chose to stand at the bar, sipping his current drink of earth beer, and watching Seraphina closely. Her movements were suggestive and highly arousing, Spock forced half his mind to concentrate on his control, and the other half to watch her every twist and turn on the floor.

Seraphina had been having herself a grand ole time on the floor with Hannah, those last two shots were of something she'd never had before but it was sure keeping her drunk enough to not worry about floundering all about the place doing what she calls 'dancing'. Once head started to spin a bit much she excused herself and went over to Spock.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"The evening has so far been a more pleasant one than I first hypothesized it would be." Spock answered looking down at her.

"Is it weird I find it a turn on when you talk like that?" Seraphina asked, the filter in her head completely wrecked, she slapped a hand over the mouth and let out a giggle. "I didn't just say that out loud did I?"

"You did, and I found your thought to be most…confusing." Spock's deep brown eyes bore down into her dark blue/greyish ones, waiting for an explanation.

"I just meant that, when you talk all…" She screwed up her face and twisted her hands around in the air trying to find the right word, "sciencey…I guess…like hypothesized who does that? You do that, and for some reason that just goes straight to my-" She cut herself off turning a bright red.

"I do not understand completely, however I understand that you find my speech to be arousing while intoxicated." Spock replied all sound reasoning and what not.

"Not just intoxicated." She mumbled quietly to herself.

Spock moved from his spot on the bar, standing in front of her, and putting a hand on either side of her. There was no doubt his mate was aroused, he could tell by her scent alone. Seraphina took a deep quivering breath as Spock maneuvered to trap her between the bar and himself. Spock leaned forward so his face was a mere 2.79 inches apart.

"Is this alien bothering you sweetheart?" A gruff voice from somewhere next to them asked.

"Excuse me?" Seraphina asked once Spock had pulled back his eyes remained black however.

"I asked if this thing was bothering you honey." The guy was large, an inch or two shorter then Spock and heavily built with quite the beer gut.

"Uh, no he's my boyfriend, and I'd appreciate it if you removed your bigoted ass from my sight." She replied, her inner bitch making herself once again known.

"Oh you're one of those xeno-loving bitches aren't you. What humans not good enough for you." The man's sight of Seraphina was cut off by Spock.

"You will apologize for your insult." Spock demanded of him.

"Oh are you gunna make me?" The guy shot back eyeing Spock suspiciously. "What you're one of them Vulcan things aren't you!" He shouted out accusatorily.

"I am part Vulcan yes, and I would prefer not to use force upon you. Apologize to my T'hy'la." Spock stated, he could sense his control slipping, this man was a threat to his mate and Spock's instincts were telling him that any and all threats to Seraphina must be destroyed.

"You look like a fucking goblin, you alien son of a bitch." The guy was quiet clearly intoxicated.

"Hey, hey watch your mouth. You're addressing a Commander of Starfleet." Kirk stepped in between the bigot and his friend.

"Fuck Starfleet." The man spit on the floor, it was taking all of Kirks control not to hit the man, the rest of his crew in the bar stepped up as well as Hannah.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The bartender addressed the man on the other side of the bar.

"Are ya'll alien lovers? Traitors! That's what you all are traitors! Friends with that out of space freak! That-" The drunk was cut off as right hook made contact with his jaw.

"I told you to shut up with that bigotry!" Seraphina snapped as she flexed the hand she just assaulted the man with.

"Spock, your girl rocks." Kirk said before everyone in the bar started cheering, as she'd shut the idiot up.

Seraphina turned around to face Spock as the bartender and Kirk threw the man outside and yelled that he was banned from Billy's. Spock's face showed the tiniest trace on concern as he looked at Seraphina. Without another thought Seraphina lunged at him, throwing her arms around his waist and holding on tightly. Nobody was going to shit about her man. He was tense for only a moment before relaxing and wrapping both arms around her as well. Enveloping Seraphina in his natural heat. They stayed that way for only a moment though, as Spock quickly became uncomfortable, showing such affection in public was not done by Vulcan's.

"Maybe we should call it a night guys?" Scotty offered, he planned on working on his lovey lady the Enterprise this weekend.

"Yeah it's nearly two in the morning." Hannah agreed with him yawning.

The friends quickly departed, Spock had been asked by Kirk to help bring the stumbling Dr. McCoy back to his apartment, so he was unable to bring Seraphina back to her dorm as he wished too. Those long buried Vulcan emotions, and instincts however told him to drop McCoy and follow his mate. Spock smothered the 'gut feeling' as humans call it that Seraphina was going to be in trouble.

_Dorms-_

Hannah and Seraphina made their way back to their room, they had forgone a taxi and walked in the now cool San Francisco night time air. The night had been great, other than two small incidents where Seraphina lost her temper a bit. Otherwise it was a great night out. Quite successful in her opinion. She'd only been awkward a few times too! An accomplishment no doubt. However as the girls held their heels in one hand and clung to each other for support they were unaware that they were not alone.

About 10 yards from their cadet dorms, shit hit the fan for them. Hannah was shoved into the brick building and before Seraphina could scream she was sucker punched in the gut. Looking up she noted it was the same guy from earlier tonight, and he wasn't alone. Two other men had joined him. Seraphina's martial arts training kicked in a bit slowly but it did nonetheless. She kicked out a leg and knocked down the bigot and shook Hannah's unmoving body, Hannah mumbled an 'Ow' as Seraphina was grabbed by one of the other men by her hair.

Spock had felt a sickening feeling drop in his stomach and before he had time to logically analyze it he took off running. McCoy had been dropped off and now it was Kirk and Spock walking back to their apartments. They were in the same complex. Ignoring a concerned Kirk yelling as he ran after him Spock just knew he had to find Seraphina.

"Teach the bitch some manners!" One guy sniggered as he pinned Seraphina's hands behind her back, the bigot approached her ready to throw some punches when he dropped like a fly.

"What the-" The man holding Seraphina started as he took in the sight of a tall Vulcan male who was, wait, was he growling? Yes, yes he was.

Seraphina was flooded with relief as she saw Spock standing in front of her, looking to the side she saw Kirk delivering a beat down to the guy who had been holding onto Hannah after she woke up some more. In a second, Seraphina found herself extricated from the man's arms and placed behind one royally pissed off Spock. The man took a swing or three at Spock but his fisted seemed to be meeting an unmovable object each time. Spock grabbed a fist that soared for his face and wrenched the man's arm, his other hand wrapped tightly around the man's throat.

"You should not have touched her." Spock growled out before applying the slightest of pressure, a sickening sound could be heard as the man's arm broke.

"Spock, I called security they'll be here in a minute." Kirk told his friend, trying to reach that logical side.

Spock did not let go of the man, only tightened his grip around the man's neck. A group of students had come rushing out of the dorms as they heard someone screaming outside the building. The all watched in fear and awe as Commander Spock lift the man into the air, a foot off the ground. Kirk looked at Seraphina with pleading eyes, as if she'd now how to get Spock to put the guy down.

"Spock you can let him go now, security will be here in about a minute." Kirk tried once more.

"Spock," Seraphina's quiet voice reached his ears, for a moment Spock squeezed harder.

How dare this man hurt his intended? She was his! No one should ever lay an extremity upon her. Spock growled lowly once more, relishing in the fear he could feel coursing through the meek human. He wanted to snap this man's neck, and knew how to do so in 22 different ways. That buried Vulcan emotion he could only describe as pure rage put images in his head of him killing all three of the offending men, even though two were already incapacitated.

"Spock? My abdomen really hurts," Seraphina tried a little loud this time, stepping toward him, "I think I need to see a doctor."

Spock dropped the man at once, letting him crash to the ground. Turing around he took in Seraphina's condition. She was hunched over, slightly, a bruise was developing on the left side of her face, and she could have possible internal damage. He needed to bring her to a healer, his mate needed medical attention. A logical thought formed in his mind and from there he was able to harness his primal emotions. Security popped up from behind them, and Spock grabbed hold of Seraphina, picking her up in his arms.

"Kirk as the security officers has the situation under control now I would suggest we make haste getting both Seraphina and Hannah to the medical department." Spock stated, his face a blank slate, seemingly normal, if holding a cadet in his arms was a normal occurrence.

"Yeah right." Kirk agreed, lifting Hannah up as well and getting the crowd to part.

"I can walk you know." Seraphina pointed out.

"I would rather not take the risk of furthering your injuries, carrying you to the medical staff also saves us 10.56 minutes." Spock stated looking down at her, she could feel the concern pouring off of him in waves.

"I'm fine, Spock really." Seraphina said as they reached the campus hospital.

"Commander Spock you'll need to put Cadet Jones down in order for me to examine her." Dr. Nehru, one of the senior doctors told Spock in a gentle yet commanding tone.

Spock gently laid Seraphina down on the table but stayed at her side. Refusing to move. Seraphina gripped his hands and let him feel her relief, at him appearing when he had, he gratitude for helping them, and her ever growing love. She could have sworn Spock's jaw dropped just a little as that last emotion swept over him.

**So bam! Hope it wasn't too predictable, I wasn't going to do that last part were they got attacked but Spock really wanted to hurt somebody for calling her a bad name, honestly under that cool Vuclan exterior I'm pretty sure Spocks got the temper of an angry Irishman! So reivew away and let me know if it was okay or not! I'm not really sure right now. Also if you have any thoughts or ideas please feel free to review them or pm them to me! I love hearing from you guys! Okay now go review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry this is so late! I just finished my summer class so now I'll have more time to put into this. Also sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed...I wanted to get through some stuff cause well by the end you'll see I have bigger things planned! Hope you all enjoy it and thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows, they really mean the world to me! Enjoy!**

_Starfleet Academy Hospital-_

It was a fight to get Seraphina to rest; she refused to until she knew Hannah was alright. When Spock dared to call her illogical she countered that if her worrying over Hannah was illogical than his refusing to leave her side when the nurse had demanded him was illogical too. Needless to say, Spock saw her logical and promptly shut his mouth. When the nurse appeared once more to inform her that Hannah was indeed alright, she had a concussion and a bump on her head but that was it, Seraphina settled down into the hospital bed. Out of the two injured girls Seraphina had suffered the worst of it; there was a bruise on the left side of her jaw, along with a split lower lip, bruised knuckles, and she fractured two ribs on her right side. While Dr. Nehru had been scanning her, Spock stayed by her side, holding her hand, even if on Vulcan it was akin to making out and a bit uncomfortable for him.

"T'hy'la, I must insist that you rest now." Spock's voice was monotone and his face expressionless, but his eyes were full of worry.

"I agree Cadet Jones should be resting, and you Commander should be leaving." Nurse Flynn strode into the room.

"Again I must decline your request as it is irrational. I will not leave my mate's side." Spock raised one eyebrow at the woman daring her to try and move him.

"Sir-" Nurse Flynn started with an impatient tone.

"Nurse Flynn the odds of you convincing a Vulcan to leave his mate when she is injured is zip to none." Dr. Nehru stood in the doorway, the amusement on his face clear. "Commander I could get you a more comfortable chair?" He offered.

"That is unnecessary," Spock responded then remembering human etiquette finished with, "but thank you for the offer Dr. Nehru."

"Alright, Cadet Jones, get some sleep." He pointed a finger at Seraphina before ushering Nurse Flynn from the room and closing the door.

"Thank you for everything." Seraphina said in a quiet whisper once the door was closed.

"Thanks are unnecessary, you are my bondmate, as I have said before your health and safety is paramount." Spock responded looking down at her.

"I know, I just-" Seraphina let out a sigh and squeezed his hand.

"I can feel your emotions, I believe I understand what you are trying to convey." Spock watched the blood rush to her cheeks, a fascinating response he was sure he'd never tire of.

"I can feel you too, through the bond, you're so…calm and soothing…" It was becoming more and more of a task to keep her eyes open.

"_Rest T'hy'la, you are safe. I shall not leave you_." Spock said quietly in his native tongue.

_Morning- _

"You're ready to head back to the dorms, but you need still need to rest and take it easy Cadet. No athletics until Monday at least. Okay?" Dr. Nehru gave her a pointed look as Seraphina was being discharged.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya doc." She waved him off as she walked out of the infirmary.

Spock walked along side Seraphina with his hands behind his back, and one eye on her, the other on everything else. He had not left her side since the incident last night, and he had no intention of doing so. A part of him felt guilt and shame at not insisting on escorting her to her dorm last night, if he had there was 12.43% chance those man would have attacked them, and only 1.55% chance that Seraphina would have been injured. Last night after his mate had fallen asleep Spock had studied her closely, watching her chest rise and fall, counting the breaths and heartbeats. Throughout the entire night Seraphina never once relinquished her hold on his hand, and Spock was more than pleased.

He was not pleased however that she was garnering much attention from the other males at and around the Academy grounds. Holding onto his emotions with a deep Vulcan resolve, Spock chose to satisfy himself by moving 6.7 cm closer to Seraphina. Even though one cold look from the half-Vulcan had the men scurrying away like mice. Seraphina noticed not only the looks she was getting but Spock's response as well. Any one in a hundred mile radius could feel the well contained rage pouring off him. Thinking that she'd had enough fights for one weekend, Seraphina linked her arm through his albeit a bit awkwardly as his hands remained behind him back. Spock looked down at her curiously.

"I, uh, feel a bit off balance…it'd be logical to hold onto something right?" She tried reason.

"You are correct." She could have sworn a hit of pride flashed behind his eyes, if only for a moment.

Stopping outside of Seraphina's door, they both turned to face one another directly. She was currently in a pair of hospital flats leading Spock to discover just how short his bondmate really was. He was a foot and two inches taller than her and without wearing an 'high heels', as humans called them, Spock found the distance between their mouths unsettling. Closing the gap between them he reached out to the face, running his sensitive fingers along her jaw and bottom lip. Her pupils dilated, heart rate elevated, and the sweet scent of her burgeoning arousal would have been enough to force a visceral response from him, but the added sensation of her emotions reaching into him, it was all too much. Spock leaned down, titled her head up, and kissed her.

This was not a gentle kiss, nor was it in any way tender, no this kiss was passionate, and rough. Spock's hands locked on Seraphina's small waist, the urge to join their minds was too great for him to leave a hand on her face. She had been surprised at his roughness but quickly gained what little sense she could and kissed him back with all her might, her hands went from his shoulders to around his neck, one hand brushed his psi points. A small growl worked its way up Spock's chest as he turned Seraphina and trapped her between himself and her door, lifting her slightly so she was now on her tiptoes. But when a shot of pain ripped through him, Spock all but dropped her and retreated to the other side of the hallway.

"Forgive my loss of control, T'hy'la, I have hurt you." Spock hung his head in shame, not wanting to look his mate in the eyes.

"I'm more…than okay, Spock." Seraphina swallowed thickly trying to regain her voice.

"You should rest now." He gestured to the room behind her.

"Okay." Seraphina opened her door about to enter when Spock laid a large warm hand on her shoulder.

"I will call you in 5 hours to enquire as to how you are recovering. That should give you adequate time to rest." Without another word Spock gave her a curt nod and vanished.

Once in her room Seraphina shut and locked her door, leaning against it for support. It was a challenge to try and catch her breath, not that she really cared. If she died like that, being thoroughly kissed by Spock…well there were worse ways to go. That man, that Vulcan, was hers for the rest of her life. Damn. She must have been a saint or something in a life to deserve this kind of reward. Carefully lying down in her bed, Seraphina dreamed of all the naughty things she wished to do Spock.

The rest of the weekend Seraphina was stuck in her dorm room. Spock was attentive to Seraphina's every need, and it annoyed the crap out of her by Saturday night. When he had told Seraphina her health was paramount he was so not joking. If Spock had his way she would have been confined to her bed all weekend, and waited on hand and foot by everyone else. Every few hours he either brought her a meal or a snack insisting she eat even if she wasn't all that hungry. Thank God on Monday he had his classes to attend to or she may have lost her temper with him. Not that he was so horrible, it was just Seraphina was the one who took care of others. She'd been playing nurse to Agatha since they were children and at the Academy she always watched over Hannah. Her father had dubbed her the 'worst patient in the world' by the time she was six. Having other wait on her was…uncomfortable. But Spock was just acting on instinct and she couldn't blame him for that, even if it was annoying.

After getting the all clear from Dr. Nehru on Wednesday things started going back to normal. Hannah was doing well, no lasting damage although she didn't want to walk around the grounds late at night without a group of people with. Understandable, of course Seraphina felt the same, even if she hadn't she had a feeling Spock would never leave her alone like that again. Actually he said as much on Monday during their lunch date. Seraphina rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. Silly boy, she'd do what she pleased. The men who had attacked the girls were currently sitting in jail, awaiting trial. They had really screwed themselves by attacking two Starfleet cadets on Starfleet Academy grounds.

Since that fateful Friday night/Saturday morning the rumors had circled through the entire Academy at least twice. Everyone was now keenly aware of something going on between Commander Spock and Cadet Jones. The Cadets were all curious as to why nothing was being done about it by the Admiralty, but higher ranking officers and professors new it was because of the whole 'bondmate' thing. Gossip was abundant and Spock always logical and honest could not be bothered by it, Seraphina likewise couldn't be bothered as she was too busy with classes and Spock. She loved their dinner dates as his apartment, even if he only kissed her on the cheek now.

It was the third week of being back at school that Seraphina was becoming more and more annoyed with the gossip. She didn't appreciate the way people stared at her, or whispered about her as soon as her back was turned. More than a few rooms went quiet when she entered them. The last straw however was on Thursday when Kurt Salisbury approached her in one of the language labs. Kurt was not one of Seraphina's favorite people he liked to think he was a player when in reality he left majority of the girls dumb enough to date him deeply unsatisfied.

"Hey Jones, how's it going?" He turned the chair across for her around so he could sit on it backwards.

"I'm studying." Seraphina responded not even looking up from the multitude of PADD's in front of her.

"Right, well I had a question for ya." He said prying a PADD out of her hands.

"What?" She asked exasperatedly.

"No need to be so crabby. I was just wondering if you could help my with my paper for our Vulcan Study's class." Kurt asked looking innocent enough.

It blew Seraphina's mind that he was even in that class, the boy was not smart. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. That innocent face he was giving her seemed a bit too innocent, like he was hiding something…but then again she was top of their class, so if he did want help it was logical that he'd approach her. She nearly snorted when she thought 'logical' in her head. She was spending way too much time with Spock.

"If you really need my help…yeah…sure. How far have you gotten?" She smoothed out her ponytail.

"Oh I've already finished it but I was wondering if you'd talk to Professor Spock, ya know, tell him to grade a little easier. Not on everyone's paper, just mine. I'm sure I could find some way to repay you." Kurt gave her a wink.

"Excuse me?" Seraphina could not believe what he was implying; she must not have heard him right.

"Well I mean that's how you're top of the class right, a little under the desk action? I'm just asking if you could persuade him to give me good grade, nothing else. I'd pay you for it of course, or take you out to dinner, whichever you choose." Kurt gave her a flirtatious smile.

That _son of a bitch_! What happened next…Seraphina could not be held accountable for. She would insist to the very day she died that he was tilting back on his chair and went a bit too far. The reason he was doused in water? Well he was holding a cup of water…when he fell. Yeah, that's what happened. Or at least that's what she'd tell her superiors… It helped though that Kurt wasn't willing to admit that a girl half his size knocked him on his ass. Needless to say that was the last time he'd ever make a comment like that to her again.

While the rest of her superiors had been more than willing to believe the lie, and it had been such a small incident they didn't care to investigate it, Spock was another matter. He called Seraphina to his office after class instead of going to straight to the mess hall.

"It has come to my attention that there was an altercation between you and Cadet Salisbury in the language lab 4." Spock raised an eyebrow to let her know he knew the truth.

"I wouldn't call it an altercation." Seraphina stared right back at him.

"T'hy'la having control over your emotions-" Spock started only to be cut off.

"No, don't lecture me on control alright? If you heard what he said…what he implied, you'd have gotten pissed off too." Seraphina crossed her arms.

"Vulcan's do not get 'pissed off'." Spock corrected her.

"That's bullshit." She gritted her teeth.

"Seraphina, curse words are unnecessary, and it is true." Spock gave her a firm look.

"Kurt basically said I was screwing you to get good grades, and he asked if I'd convince you to give him a good grade. Of course he'd pay me for my troubles, like a whore, or ya know take me out on a date, whichever I preferred." She stepped closer to him, eye blazed.

"What Cadet Salisbury said was offensive and wrong, however responding with violence doesn't help the matter. It would have been best if you reported him to the proper authorities." On the outside Spock looked unaffected by what Kurt had said to Seraphina but on the inside he wanted to tear that Cadet in two with his bare hands.

"Ya know maybe you can ignore the things people say, but I can't. Not when they say it to my face. I'm not like you, I can't control my emotions all the time…I've been ignoring people for the past almost three weeks and usually I don't give a shit what people think about me but when Kurt actually came up to me and asked me that…I lost it a little bit." Seraphina's anger was slowly leaving her, arms no longer crossed by rather holding onto herself. She'd been insulted and angry but also a great deal hurt.

"Attempt to restrain yourself from unnecessary violence in the future T'hy'la, please." Spock made a logical decision based on how emotionally vulnerable Seraphina looked at the moment, he added please at the end of his sentence to 'cheer her up a bit' as humans put it.

"I'll try, but I make no promises." Seraphina joked, "Now can we go eat? I'm starving!"

"I understand that humans like to exaggerate often, however I must inquire on whether you ate your morning meal or not?" Spock walked out of his office with her into the hallway, somewhat concerned that she hadn't been eating enough.

"Yes daddy I ate breakfast." Seraphina teased him.

"You know I am not your father and yet you insist on referring to me as 'daddy', why?" Spock questioned her again.

"Because I can, besides human women refer to their boyfriends or husbands as daddy sometimes, it's meant to be playful and you have to admit you do act like my parent rather than my boyfriend at times." Seraphina gave him a smile, a little mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I will admit I do not understand human psychology, and its vast complexities, but I believe that what you are implying is rather…disturbing. Also I do not act as a parent, I merely care for your wellbeing, once we are bonded it will be far easier to me to assess, as I won't have to verbal ask you. As for the title of boyfriend, I find the title is fleeting in the human capacity." Uhura had once called him her boyfriend, "I would much prefer you call me your fiancé in human terms." Spock wasn't sure what it meant when Seraphina shook her head but she was smiling so he must not have upset her.

_Saturday-_

"I just don't understand why you want to hang out with them." Seraphina sighed as she talked to Agatha.

"Holly and Rachel invited me to go out with them to a local club I wasn't going to say no." Agatha argued back.

"You know she doesn't like me, in fact you know she's a complete and total bitch, why do you want to go out with her and her mindless minions?" Seraphina blocked her dorm room door.

"I just do, alright? Now get out of my way." Agatha tried to push past her.

"No, Agatha. Not until you tell me why you want to hang out with them." Seraphina refused to move.

"Sera just drop it alright?" Agatha gave her sister a steely gaze.

"Come on, Agatha; just tell us why you want to hang out with miss snooty bitch and the gang." Hannah prodded more than curious as well.

"Will you two stop it? You don't even know them." Agatha was getting more upset by the minute.

"Know them? I don't have to follow them around to know them Agatha. Tell me why you're so desperate to hang out with them." She demanded

"Ugh! Fine! I want to hang out with Holly and Rachel because they actually have lives and I don't want my only friend at the Academy to be my roommate. I want to go out and meet people and have a good time, I'm not like you. I need more than two or three people in my life! Just because they don't like you doesn't mean they won't like me." Agatha shot out.

"Fine, if that's how you feel." Seraphina stepped out of her way, "But don't come crying to me when they turn on you."

"Sera…" Agatha felt a wave of guilt.

"Just go." Seraphina walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Hannah-" Agatha tried.

"Agatha, just go but be careful." Hannah wasn't fond of Agatha but at the same time she didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Agatha said shutting the door quietly as she slipped out.

"Seraphina, open up." Hannah knocked on the bathroom door. "Please? She's gone."

It had taken two days for Seraphina to start talking to Agatha again. She was mad that her little sister would want to hang out with the likes of Holly, but at the same time couldn't blame her for wanting more friends, more of a life. Seraphina was happy the way her life was, all she needed was Hannah and Spock. Hell for a long time all she had was Hannah, sure she made a few 'classroom' friends as everyone does, and a few other friends but to be honest she didn't really trust them. Now that she had Spock her little world was expanding, and she did like his fellow crewmates, they were nice and funny, but she wasn't close with them. Seraphina was fine with all this though, she'd stopped needing so many friends when she lost majority of hers during puberty. Agatha was different though, she craved companionship. The more people surrounding her, the better. Seraphina just wished those people didn't include Holly and Rachel; she had a bad feeling about it.

_Thursday Evening-_

Seraphina had already comm'd with her mother and father and told them that she wouldn't be coming home for the 45th annual Jones Family Reunion despite having the next week off. She was careful not to avoid the subject of boyfriends, and her love life in general. Telling her mother about Spock would be…well she'd tell her eventually but not now. She had enough to worry about as it was, Spock's father, Ambassador Sarek was coming, and he will be here at the Academy tomorrow! When Spock first told her she thought she was going to be sick. Spock assured her Sarek approved of their match already and having married a human woman himself, he would understand her lack of emotional control. That did not put her at ease. Seraphina was sure she'd screw up somehow, it is her we're talking about after all, and she's bound to screw up.

All thoughts of impending doom where halted as Agatha came storming into her room, worry etched all over her face.

"I'm so sorry Seraphina. Please, you have to understand I didn't mean to do it. I promise it just slipped out." Agatha was on her knees in front of her sister.

"Agatha what did you do?" Seraphina asked but her sister didn't have a chance to answer because her comm. unit was ringing, it was her mother.

"Hel-" She started confused.

"Seraphina Lilly Jones I thought I raised you better than this. Lying to your own mother? Really? And about something so important! Did you think I'd never find out that my own daughter is _ENGAGED_?" Mrs. Jones's face went from enraged to overjoyed in seconds.

"Uhhh…." Seraphina felt like she'd been punch in the stomach, all the air leaving her body.

"You thought you could try and hide him from me did you? Well thanks to your dear baby sister," Mrs. Jones looked passed Seraphina at her younger daughter, "I know now and you will be coming to reunion and you will be bringing your fiancé." She gave her eldest daughter a hard look.

"Mother, that's just not going to work. You see…Spock, my fiancé," wow that word was surprisingly natural, "is half Vulcan and-" Her mother waved her off.

"Oh yes, yes. You're sister told me all about him. He's half Vulcan, Ambassador Sarek's son, a Commander, and the First Officer of the Enterprise." For a minute Seraphina thought her mother's head was going to implode in happiness. "Honestly FiFi you think so little of your parents that we wouldn't accept your fiancé just because he's half Vulcan? You two can have babies right?"

"Well…yeah…I mean he's alive so obviously it works… I guess…" Seraphina hadn't given much thought to babies yet, but leave it to her mother to starting talking about babies within minutes of knowing her daughter's engaged.

"Good! I can't wait for grandchildren. Although I am too young to be called grandma. Have you two decided on a date?"

"No, we…haven't really discussed it much…." Seraphina started rubbing her temples the headache already forming.

"Well then we'll just have to get it all sorted out while you're both out here." Her mother beamed.

"Mother," Seraphina had a stroke of genius, "Spock wouldn't be able to come, his father is coming to the Academy tomorrow, there's no way."

"Oh on the contrary dear, this couldn't be more perfect! Invite Ambassador Sarek, we are going to be in-laws after all, we should get to know one another! It'd also be a perfect opportunity for me to one up the Betsy Miller woman…" Her mother already started scheme. For some insane reason her mother and Betsy Miller acted like friends and constantly rubbed their children and spouses successes in each other's faces.

"Mother I just don't think-" A harsh glare cut her off.

"Seraphina you will ask Spock and his father to the reunion, and if they are gentlemen like I know they are they will accept our invitation, and don't you try not asking them and lying to me about it, I will comm. them both if you do not call me back by tomorrow evening. At the very least you will be coming home with your sister, even if I have to come to the Academy and drag you home myself!" Her mother slammed a hand down and canceled the call.

"I'm really sorry Seraphina…" Agatha groveled at her sister's feet.

"Fuck me." Seraphina put her face in her hands and wondered how in God's name she was going to ask Spock and Ambassador Sarek to come to her family's house to meet her crazy family.

Apparently she'd not only been a saint in a past life but a sinner too.

**So hope it wasn't too bad! If you didn't like it well just hang in there cause the next chapter will be much better I promise! Just need to get things moving along a bit quicker. Got some stuff planned for our lovely two characters! **

**What do you guys think will happen? Will they all go? Will Holly cause trouble for Agatha? Will Spock and Sarek survive Mrs. Jones? Review and let me know your thoughts! Really reviews let me know if you guys like where I'm going and what I'm writing! **

**Also I know one or two people found the braclet scene last chapter a bit stupid and I admit it was not my best, I was at a loss on how to do it but she needed that bracelet back...for reasons...which you'll find out...later...but not yet...so review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I wrote this a few days ago but just typed it up, hopefully no mistakes...we just put our dog down so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. **

_Friday-_

Seraphina had been distracted all day, not bothering to pay attention during her classes. At lunch with Spock she hardly ate and when they did speak she wasn't really into the conversation. She assured Spock she was fine, just a bit overwhelmed… an understatement of epic proportions. How the hell was she supposed to ask Spock let alone his _father_ to come home with her this break? Hopefully Ambassador Sarek would have far more important things to do and wouldn't be able to come but Spock…shit he was so not ready to meet her family.

It was a good two hours after her Friday classes were let out that Seraphina got the nerve to talk to Spock. She went to his apartment and knocked on the door, he wasn't in. Getting a bright idea Seraphina let herself in using his pass code she'd memorized a few days ago, and entered the warm apartment. He'd be pleasantly surprised if she made him dinner, and had it waiting for him when he got home. Seraphina wasted no time gathering everything she would need, an odd feeling niggled in the back of her head, she was forgetting something….but what?

In the mist of cutting carrots Seraphina heard Spock's low baritone voice in the hallway, she all but ran to the front door to greet him. A second baritone voice however sent her into a panic. Shit that's what she was forgetting! The Ambassador was coming tonight! Her brilliant plan was quickly turning into a nightmare. Seraphina looked about for an escape route but unless she wanted to go out the window…a bad idea. She could hide in his bedroom, but she'd never been in there before…The closet! Seraphina dove into Spock's front hall closet. Crouching down on the floor she wrapped her arms around her legs and tried not to make a sound. They'd be coming into the apartment in less than minute, than…oh God…how was she going to get out of the closet unnoticed? Suddenly jumping out the window didn't seem like such a bad idea but the front door was opening and she was stuck.

"_While the Council makes a logical argument I cannot_-" Spock stopped mid sentence, something was different looking around the corner at his kitchen he could see an array of utensils and food strewn all over the place.

"_It would seem as though there is a human female in your hall closet my son_." Sarek looked at said door, then at Spock.

"_I believe you are correct."_ Spock opened the door wide enough so both Vulcan's could see the tiny female on the floor.

"Uh…_live long and prosper?" _Seraphina gave the ta'al to both Vulcan's and wished the floor would open up and swallow her.

"_Father, this is Seraphina Jones, my intended bondmate." _Spock's face was a plain mask but the confusion could be seen in his eyes and heard in his words.

"_Does Miss Jones typically hide in closets?" _Sarek asked his son, his amusement well hidden.

"_She does not, usually…well there have been a number of times, but all for good reason. Sort of. Not really. I'm going to stop talking now." _Seraphina answered while standing up.

"Why are you in the closet?" Spock asked her curious.

"I…well I came here to surprise you and I forgot your father was coming and when I heard you both outside I panicked and it was either jump out a window or hide in the closet." Seraphina admitted staring at the floor switching to standard.

"How did you get into my apartment?" He was 90.78% positive Seraphina had seen him entering the pass code and simply remembered it.

"I know your pass code…" She admitted again, then smoothing out her shirt she held her hands in front of her and looked at both Vulcan's determined, better get it over with, "I came here to extend an invitation to come home with me during break as it is the 45th annual Jones Family reunion and my family would like to meet you both." She swallowed hard.

"A Family Reunion?" Spock cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Human's often hold 'reunions' during which extended family gathers at a predetermined location and celebrate, they are similar to the parties we went to with your mother when visiting her family." Sarek explained to his son, it had been 12.60 earth years since either had been at a human family gathering.

"I understand." Spock gave a slight nod remembering with his eidetic memory the many times he and his parents had travel to earth for family celebrations with his mother's family.

"While I have business to attend to, it can be done over a comm. unit. The main reason for my trip to Terra was meeting Spock's bondmate. I would be…delighted to meet your family." Sarek said to Seraphina, using a word Amanda taught him to use to express pleasure at an idea, he was more than curious as to whether the celebrations would be similar to the ones he had experience with the Grayson's.

"Oh you don't have to come if you have more important things to do. Really, don't feel obligated." Seraphina was hoping the Ambassador would polite refuse.

"It is customary on Vulcan that the parents meet before their children bond." Sarek reasoned.

"Okay, I guess that means you're both coming." Seraphina nodded to herself.

"You are not pleased?" Spock asked, his big brown eyes bearing down on her.

"No that's- It's just- okay my family is a bit strange. I mean I'll tell them all how to behave but honestly I can't say that they will. They're all just- well they're a big loud crazy family." Seraphina told him honestly. "It's not that I don't want you to meet my family, I'm just not sure you'll survive."

"They would attack us?" Sarek nearly sounded surprised.

"No! No not at all! That's not what I meant...they'll ask a lot of questions, get in your personal space, and you'll probably find most of them offensive in Vulcan terms." She hoped they didn't think her family was filled with bigots or anything, they were all pro-alien except for Uncle Ted but nobody likes Uncle Ted anyway.

"To expect them act Vulcan would be illogical." Spock responded in an attempt to calm her frazzled nerves, he experienced unpleasant emotions when Seraphina was distressed.

"Right, well…um I guess I'll get us some shuttle tickets then?" This was a last attempt, to let them back out.

"I will have Sov make the necessary arrangements." Sarek said in a tone that Seraphina didn't want to question, so she gave him the address and location of her family home and when they would be expected to arrive.

"Alrighty then, I'm going to go pack and call my mother." Seraphina wormed her way around the two imposing Vulcan's she stopped before she reached the door though, "Actually I should probably clean up your kitchen…" Before she could step towards the kitchen however Spock blocked her path.

"That is unnecessary, I am capable of cleaning the kitchen and it would be prudent of you to call your mother and inform her of our decision as soon as possible, also you need to pack and consume your end meal." Spock all but ushered her out the door.

"Okay, just let me know tomorrow when we're leaving." She blinked a few times, surprised at his behavior, but turned and left.

"She is an interesting female." Sarek commented once his son had closed the apartment door.

"Indeed." Spock turned and faced his father.

"The Council requested I investigate your bond with the human female and ensure that you did indeed experience shan'hal'lak and that you're k'hat'n'dlawa. If you are not, I am to sever whatever preliminary bond the two of you share so that you can be bonded with a Vulcan female." Sarek eyed his son, watching for those small facial twitches that would indicate the slightest of an openly emotional response.

"We are k'hat'n'dlawa, however as I said before I understand the Councils concern as there are now 40563 Vulcan's in existence." Spock responded his mask of utter neutrality on, but his eyes were aflame.

"Do I have your permission to perform a mind meld Spock?" Sarek stepped forward.

"You do Father." Spock held his hands behind his back and allowed his father access to his mind.

Sarek was not surprised to find Spock's barely contained rage at the forefront of his mind, his control however was commendable. Giving a cursory glance at Spock's lustful thoughts and opinions on Seraphina he moved through his son's mind until he found what he was looking for. The moment they met. Before Spock could properly examine the female he had reached out to her on instinct, an instinct that desired to protect her against any evil, no matter how irrational. The skin to skin contact shot through Sarek's own mind like lighting, it was the same sensation he had experience with his Amanda. Both Vulcan's ignored the painful sadness they felt at the loss of wife and mother as Sarek continued on. Seraphina had heard Spock in her mind, responded the link the formed between them was a small thread but it was as strong as cable wire. He saw all he needed to see.

"You are correct Spock. I shall inform the Council immediately." Sarek disengaged from his son's face and used Spock's comm. unit to make the important call.

_Saturday-_

It had been early in the morning when Spock contacted Seraphina she had been curled up under her covers sleeping soundly. After answering with a big yawn she silently listened as Spock told her she had one hour before he would arrive and collect her. Their shuttle left at 0530, which was way too freaking early in her book. Of course it didn't help that she felt like a zombie but Spock and Sarek were well rested and alert as ever. Not fair.

So, half awake, in jeans and a sweatshirt, no make-up, hair tied back, and perpetually cranky Seraphina was stuck between Spock and the window in first class, headed to hell- home, home! She swore she meant home! Spock, always helpful, suggested Seraphina rest during their journey. She gave him a no-shit-Sherlock look before curling up in her seat and passing out. It seemed like mere minutes later Spock was saying her name and gentle shaking her shoulder.

"Uhmmm!" Seraphina responded squeezing her eyes shut.

"Seraphina, I must ask you to awaken, it has been four hours since you last had nourishment." Spock left a warm hand on her shoulder, letting her feel his concern.

"I don't need to eat every four hours Spock." A loud rumbling noise coming from her abdomen said otherwise.

"Your body requires sustenance." Spock said in a stern voice as if daring her to deny it.

"Well I said no, so no. No means no." She mumbled back, why couldn't he just let her sleep? A few more gurgling noises were heard.

"T'hy'la you need-" Spock began lowering his head so his hot breath landed on her ear.

"Ugh!" Her eyes shot open and her arms flailed a bit as she untangled herself, "Fine! I'm up! Happy?" She tried glaring at him but it didn't last long, the way he was looking at her…how could she be mad at that face?

"Happy is-" Spock started about to deliver one of his 'Vulcan's do not have emotions' lines.

"Never mind." She stopped him, fixing her ponytail.

After a small snack the shuttle landed, she was shocked that she slept the entire way there. A new bout of anxiety coursed through Seraphina, they were in Minnesota, and so much closer to her family, her big, loud, awkward family. Everyone called her the Queen of Awkward but hell she got it from all of them, the weirdo's. She could just imagine the never ending interrogations, and the equally embarrassing stories her family members would feel compelled to share. Last night Seraphina had told her parents everything they would need to know about Vulcan's- the correct formal greeting, no psychical contact, and they are strict vegetarians. They had promised to inform everyone else that was coming as well. Somehow she just knew that wasn't going to be enough.

In the SUV hover car, rented by Sarek and driven by some unknown guy, they sat in comfortable silence. Well comfortable for the Vulcan's, they were both reading PADD's seemingly consumed, Seraphina on the other hand was freaking out in her head. There was so much she wanted to say, wanted to warn them about. She'd planned on doing so on the shuttle flight but now they had about 10 minutes until they reached her house. Once she was able to breathe properly and slow done her brain, instead of giving thoughtful advise Seraphina just wanted to mess with Spock, (in both means of the word but since they weren't alone option 2 was a no go) teach him to wake her up.

"There is one thing I should probably warn you about Spock." Seraphina spoke up, gaining the attention of both Vulcan's.

"What would you like to inform me of?" Spock questioned, putting down the PADD he'd been reading.

"Well you're my fiancé and everything but you'll have to share me with another guy when we get to my house." She responded innocently.

As soon as the words left her little human mouth Spock felt his control slip. During their entire time knowing one another Seraphina had never mentioned another man, or at least one she shared anything other than either a familial bond or a superficial connection with. She had understood and accepted the fact that Vulcan's do not 'share' their mates. Or at least he thought she had understood. A dark anger began to rise from the depths of Spock's katra. It was so thick and heavy that for a moment his vision went and he could not breathe. This darkness growled fiercely and demanded he take his mate, tie their minds together, mark her, claim her in every way he possibly could. But no, he couldn't do that, as suddenly as the darkness came, Spock clamped down on it. They weren't ready; at least she was not ready for him to claim her. Still his possessive side forced him to speak.

"Seraphina I thought you understood that Vulcan's do not 'share' their mates." Spock's mask had only faltered for one millionth of a second but his eyes remained dark and dangerous.

"Oh I know, but this guy is very special to me, we've grown up together. He's always been there for me. I'm sure once you meet you'll get along just fine." She waved off his seriousness.

"I can assure you that you're assumption is incorrect, and to keep that relationship intact would result in severe consequences." Spock warned her more directly.

"My _relationship_ with him is very important, and I will never end it. Duke means a lot to me." Seraphina informed him in a determined tone.

Sarek watched out of the corner of his eye and listened intently to his son and future daughter in-laws conversation. He could feel through his parental bond with Spock that his son was distressed, and angry. They were understandable responses given his mates announcement. However 39.45 years with his human adun'a had taught him to watch for certain inflections when humans are speaking. While Seraphina's voice was relayed honesty, her inflection when saying relationship led Sarek to believe it was not the type of relationship Spock thought it was. Perhaps she was teasing him? Amanda had often enjoyed teasing both her husband and son. After an internal debate of 6.78 seconds Sarek chose to send calmness over his parental bond with Spock.

Before Spock could reply to his bondmate or send gratitude to his father, the car had stopped and Seraphina was making a hasty exit. The front door belonging to a while house with a dark green roof and shutters, colonial style he believed, swung open to alert him to Agatha coming out of the house, along with a furry creature. Canis Lupus Familiaris, the Terran domesticated dog. A popular house pet with Terrans.

"Duke!" Seraphina all but squealed in a high voice, getting down on her knees as the dog raced toward her, barking and wagging his tail wildly.

Ah, so this was Duke. Spock shut down his body's natural response to blush. He'd been feeling possessive and angered over a Terran animal.

"Your mother often 'teased us." Sarek said from behind him. "It is my understanding that Terrans 'tease' those they care for, a sign of affection."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Spock had been teased by not only his mother and her human family but also by his friends and crewmates.

"How's my baby huh? Who's a good boy?" Seraphina cooed and laughed as Duke attacked her- exposed skin and clothes- in kisses.

Duke is an Australian Shepherd mix that Seraphina found one day walking home from school. She immediately fell in love with the beautiful tricolored, one blue eye, one brown, furry puppy. It didn't take much to convince her parents to let her keep him and once she did they promptly became inseparable. Duke was the most faithful dog in the world; he followed her to school, slept in her bed, and protected her on more than one occasion. In the past ten years Duke was the only guy in her life, in heart, besides her dad. Of course leaving for Starfleet was difficult, Seraphina cried every time she left and comm'd her father frequently just so he would put Duke in front of the console and they could look at one another, and she could talk to him while he barked occasionally. Every time she came home it was all the sweeter, like Christmas morning when she was a little girl. Hell she still got hat excited for Christmas morning but that's another story. Burying her face in her best four legged friends fluffy neck for a moment all the anxiety was gone and it was just her and her dog. Duke had always been able to calm her, center her, make her feel like the most beloved person on the planet-

"Are you just going to play with Duke all day or are you going to introduce your guests?" Mrs. Jones interrupted her daughter's inner monologue.

"Play with Duke." She mumbled.

"What darling?" Mrs. Jones asked drawing closer.

"Introduce my guests of course." Seraphina reluctantly stood up as she was hit with a new wave of anxiety.

"Mother this is Spock, my fiancé, and his father Ambassador Sarek.' Seraphina gestured, "Sarek this is my younger sister Agatha and as you both could probably guess this is Duke." Upon hearing his name Duke barked as if to say hello, the Vulcan's tilted their heads in greeting to all three.

"Ambassador Sarek, Commander Spock, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Mrs. Jones help up her hand in the ta'al.

"Mrs. Jones-"

Spock started, both he and his father raising their hands in the ta'al as well.

"Please call me Cynthia, were going to be family after all." Mrs. Jones smiled at both men brightly.

"Of course, and I request that you call me Spock." He amended.

"And you may call me Sarek as well." The old Vulcan spoke up.

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Jones clapped her hands together and held them in front of her chest. "Please come, it's such an honor to have you both in our home. My husband isn't here yet, he had an emergency surgery at the hospital." She explained while walking back to the house.

"You honor us with you invitation." Sarek replied, "It is my understanding that human surgeons specialize in one area of the human anatomy, what area does Mr. Jones specialize in?" Sarek asked no one but Spock could hear his slight curiosity.

"My husband, Jack, is a brain surgeon." Cynthia told them proudly.

"An admirable profession." Sarek commented."

The inside of the Jones home was large and spacious. The entry way was roomy enough to accommodate everyone as they removed their shoes. There were two doorways, one on either side, to the left the kitchen, to the right the family room. The side opposite the front door had a staircase going up and a hallway next to it leading to the formal dining room and the formal living room.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Mrs. Jones informed the men and gestured for them to follow her upstairs.

Agatha slipped away into the kitchen as Seraphina walked behind her mother. They only had one guest room so she wondered about the sleeping arrangements. She highly doubted Spock and Sarek would want to share a bed. On the right were her parent's room and the guest room.

"Sarek you'll be staying in here, I hope you find it to your liking, feel free to unpack and wash up before lunch. Through that door is the closet and that one the guest bath." Mrs. Jones informed him.

"The room is satisfactory" Sarek stated before adding, "Thank you."

"You're most welcome." Mrs. Jones smiled brightly beckoning Spock to follow her down the other end of the hallway, Sarek stayed in his room, unpacking.

"Spock you will be staying in Seraphina's old room, and Seraphina you'll be sharing with your sister." Mrs. Jones stopped them outside the doors.

"I do not wish to take Seraphina's room from her," Spock said preventing her from leaving, "I can stay somewhere else, or we could occupy the room together." He was unaware how that last part sounded to a human.

"Nonsense, Seraphina doesn't mind, do you sweetheart? No you'll stay in here, by yourself." Mrs. Jones turned serious, "You two might be engaged but you will not be sharing a room. Not in this house." She gave them both a pointed look.

"I did not mean to infer that Seraphina and I would share a bed or…engage in… inappropriate behavior." The tips of Spock's ears turned green, uncomfortable even alluding to such private acts and a bit ashamed he may have offended his T'hy'la's mother.

"Of course," She gave him a small smile before turning to her daughter, "Lunch will be ready in five minutes." With that she left the lovebirds alone.

"Right well, um…so this is my room." Seraphina opened the door revealing a decent sized room with a full bed, a desk, and a dresser. The walls were a light grey, the furniture black, and ever surface was littered with piles and piles of books. "That's the closet over there, and the bathroom is next door, I- we are going to share…with Agatha too, her room is right across the hall." She realized her mother must have cleaned her room, putting everything in her desk most likely as her walls were bare, not decorated with artwork and quotes like usual.

"That will be satisfactory." He replied putting down both their bags, he insisted on carrying hers. "I-" Spock stopped when he saw Duke jump up on Seraphina's bed, his own pet I'Chaya had never been allowed on his bed, or any of the furniture.

"What?" Seraphina asked sitting on the bed next to Duke and running her hands through his incredibly soft fur.

"The creature is allowed on the furniture?" Spock asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," Seraphina laughed, "no. Duke is only allowed on my bed, or whenever I'm sleeping. Mother would scream is she caught him on the couch!" In the time that they'd had Duke he jumped on the couch and you could bet your ass her mother screamed bloody murder.

"Interesting," Was all Spock could say on the matter.

"Don't worry he won't try to sleep in bed with you, he'll be with me in Aggies room." Seraphina couldn't help but laugh out loud at the image in her head of Duke trying to cuddle with Spock in bed and Spock trying to reason with him to get down.

"To worry would be illogical, I was merely curious." Spock replied not sure why she was laughing, but the sound was pleasing enough that he did not try to ascertain the reason of her laughter.

"Sure," Seraphina laughed again before getting up.

"T'hy'la I am pleased you brought me to your home." Spock stepped into her personal space and held out two fingers in an ozh'esta, he wanted to try this with her for while and now seemed like an appropriate time.

Seraphina looked down at his hand, his two fingers outstretched to display affection the Vulcan way, usually only bonded pairs practiced the display in public but they were engaged and they weren't in public. Hesitantly she raised her fingers to meet his. With just the feather light contact she could easily feel his affection, and gratitude. Spock could feel her anxiousness, but also affection and slight arousal. He raised an eyebrow, expressing surprise through the bond. Seraphina blushed as she started sliding her fingers up and down his, lightly touching, thinking it would be like a hug or caress. Instead it was her time to be surprised not only at the spike in his arousal but the naughty image in her head that was not her own. Raising her own eyebrow, that mischievous side appearing, she applied more pressure to his fingers until her wrenched his hand away. Spock briefly closed his eyes and breathed deeply in an attempt to control his instincts.

"That is…You are never to do that in public," Spock cheeks and ears where both tinted green this time, "and I must ask you to refrain from doing that again when we are alone until we are bonded." His voice was stern.

"Why?" The vixen in Seraphina's head made her ask.

"It is an erotic gesture, and although I have excellent control over my baser instincts to continually test them would be unwise." He stated putting his hands behind his back and stepping away from her.

"Oh…" Part of her was freaking out but that damn vixen was super turned on.

"We should join the others downstairs." Spock said trying to determine her thoughts on what he had told her by studying her facial expressions. Confused? Aroused? Worried? Humans could feel so many overwhelming emotions at once Spock often wondered why they did not act as Vulcan's did pre-reform.

"Yeah, uh, we probably should. Wouldn't want them to think we were screwing." Seraphina regretted her words the moment they left her traitorous tongue.

"Is it a common belief that intended human couples engage in sexual intercourse at inappropriate times?" Spock wondered if they were to engage in such acts for the first time it would most certainly not be in the middle of the day, nor would they be in her parent's home.

"Uh, sometimes, I guess…" Seraphina looked anywhere but Spock's face, "we should go." She bolted from the room with both Duke and Spock following her.

"Correct me if I am wrong but part of the reason Vulcan's are vegetarians is because of their abilities as touch telepaths." Seraphina heard her dad's voice from the formal dining room.

"You are correct." Sarek replied in his monotone voice.

"Oh geez…" The smile left her face as Seraphina realized her dad would be meeting her fiancé for the first time, and oh God… he didn't ask her daddy for permission…oh God!

"Are you unwell?" Spock asked from behind her, curious at her sudden change in emotion.

"Ummm… well the thing is I just realized that you didn't ask my dad for my hand…" She tuned to him and whispered.

"I assume you a referring to an ancient human ritual in which a man asks a woman's father for her hand in marriage before proposing to the woman?" Spock questioned.

"Yeah my parents are traditional and well my dad may be a bit…upset that you didn't ask him."

It would be logical than to ask your father are apologize for any offence." Spock concurred.

"That would be good. But it's not just that, I'm a total daddy's girl and you're the only guy I've ever brought home and he might give you a hard time." Seraphina remembered her dad said he'd sit out on the porch and clean his old guns when she brought a boy home.

"I do not know what 'daddy's girl' means, and I believe you mean he will purposely be unfriendly towards me." Spock had never encountered such odd ideas.

"Daddy girl means I'm really close to my dad, where my sister is really close with my mom. Yeah he might try to be intimidating cause I'm his little girl, his first born, he's a great man, don't get me wrong, he's just protective of his daughters." Seraphina explained as best she could.

"Logical," Spock noticed Seraphina's semi shocked expression, "A father would naturally feel protective of his young. I have found that this instinct is present in every species I have encountered or studied." Spock explained to her.

"Oh, well, yeah that's…" Seraphina didn't finish her sentence, just started walking to the dining room.

**So Duke was created in honor of my baby, although not the same breed. Review please! I hope you guys got some laughs from this one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry its a few days late but I rewrote it a few times! Thanks again everyone for the support! It means the world to me. Enjoy!**

Seraphina grabbed Spock by the hand, in desperate need of his calming influence, and led him into the formal dining room where everyone else sat patiently awaiting the lovebird's arrival. Jack and Cynthia sat at the respective heads of the table. They were opposites in everything; Jack was 5'9, stocky build, dark brown wavy hair with kind brown eyes, and he could be as silly as he could be serious, Cynthia on the other hand was 5'8, long and lean, bobbed straight light blond hair with brilliant blue eyes, and she was a mixture of a Suzie-homemaker and a social ladder climber. Agatha and Sarek sat on opposite sides of the table next to Cynthia, leaving two open chairs for Seraphina and Spock on either side of her father.

"Hi dad," Seraphina went to her dad, who stood up and embraced in a tight hug.

"Missed me that much? It's only been a month kiddo." Jack commented on her bear hug.

"Like you didn't miss me." She shot back teasingly.

"Now," Jack straightened up and tucked his daughter under his arm and into his side, he and Spock exchanged ta'al greetings, "You must be Spock," he stare was critical, his tone serious, "the man who's trying to steal my little girl."

"Daddy!" Seraphina exclaimed, although she expected nothing less.

"I have no intention of kidnapping Seraphina, nor is she as you put it a 'little girl'. According to Terran culture she has not been a child since she began puberty." Spock clarified, it would be unfortunate if Mr. Jones thought him to be nothing more than a pre-reform Vulcan that had stole his young mate from her family.

While what Spock said was 100% true Seraphina still went red in the face over him bringing up puberty. The very idea of her dad and her fiancé having a conversation that involved her and the word 'puberty' made her a bit nauseous. Her mother and sister must have felt the same way because they too turned a shade of red. Of course the Vulcan's and the doctor in the room where unaffected.

"Is he always like that?" Jack asked his little girl teasingly.

"Daddy, you promised me you'd be nice!" Seraphina looked up at him, putting on her pouty face.

Spock looked at Sarek who was equally mystified as to why Seraphina would refer to her father as 'daddy' as if she were a Terran toddler. In the Vulcan language there was one word for father, and one for mother, no need for substitutions or synonyms. Such things were illogical. It was one thing for a young Terra child to call its parent 'mommy' or 'daddy' but for an adult Terran? He had to wonder if it were perhaps a region based practice as he could not recall in his eidetic memory any of his adult human cousins referring to their parents as such. There was also the possibility that Seraphina's mind was like that of a child's still, even though so far she seemed to have a fully functioning adult brain. If it was so they would have to postpone their bonding, but they did not have much time before his next Pon Farr anyways. Spock had already deemed it logical for them to bond before his Time as he did not want their first sexual encounter to be during a three day period in which he was not himself and was lost to primal urges. On the 'other hand' as humans put it, Spock did not think himself capable of having intercourse with Seraphina and not performing a mind-meld to nearly complete their bond, (after Pon Farr their bond would be completed and as solid as any between two full blooded Vulcans). However if Seraphina was truly lacking the mental maturity the time-table he created for their courtship in his head would have to be revised. These thoughts made him uneasy.

"I know she's not literally a child anymore but she'll always be my little girl." Jack explained kissing the top of Seraphina's head.

"Of course I will be." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm starving. You two sit down so we can all eat." Jack instructed, motioning to the empty chairs.

Spock had been reminded of his mother making a similar statement after he had been promoted to Commander. She explained that statement as verbal reassurance between parent and child that the bond between them is unending, they aren't telepathically linked to their children as Vulcan's are through a parental bond. Upon remembering their Spock realized Seraphina's use of the word 'daddy' could have been a verbal reassurance to her father that she cared for him deeply. She did not have a child-like mind; his time-table would not need revision. Spock calmed considerably.

The meal was vegetarian of course, and while the Jones's made small talk, neither Spock nor Sarek were asked any questions. They both took this as the families attempt to respect their cultural difference and were grateful. Vulcans did not see the point in conversing while eating, it was much more efficient to consume nourishment first and converse after, unless what needed to be said was of great importance than it could be done before the meal. Both Vulcan's finished their meals only to notice their human companions where only half way through their midday meals.

"So Spock, what do you do at Starfleet? Sera told us you're a Commander but not much else." Jack asked once he saw Spock was done eating.

Spock went on to explain the many titles and duties to his future father in law and was almost finished when he was interrupted by the very man.

"That's a lot of achievements Spock, wow. How old did you say you are?" Jack asked.

"I did not previously state my age. In Terra years I am 34-" He was interrupted again.

"34! You're 34?" Jack's eyes widened.

"That is correct." Spock briefly wondered if Mr. Jones had a hearing impairment, but then thought back to Seraphina's reaction to his age, humans apparently did not grasp the concept that Vulcan's age at a much slower rate after they are done with their adolescent years.

Sarek was reminded of a similar moment when he had told Amanda's parents that he was 63 in Terra years. The age gap between Spock and Seraphina was significantly less however it would appear that humans did not fully understand how Vulcans aged. This would be an interesting opportunity to compare the reactions of the humans, perhaps 41.6 Terra years was long enough to change views on romantic Vulcan/Terra relationships. So far the Jones family was far more welcoming than the Grayson's had been.

"That's a bit older than I was expecting." Jack admitted briefly staring at Seraphina she was just twenty years old.

"Vulcan's age different than humans." Spock informed his mate's parents.

"That's…wow. Um, what else do you do at Starfleet?" Jack returned to their conversation from before.

"I am currently a professor at Starfleet Academy, I teach Vulcan language, culture, and history. Seraphina has proven to be the most dedicated and knowledgeable student." Spock said that last bit with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Sera's always been top of her class, has a way with languages," Jack froze as it dawned on him, "Wait you're also Sera's teacher?" Cynthia choked on her sip of water.

"You're her teacher?" Cynthia looked at her daughter a bit scandalized.

"Yes he's my teacher, and my Commanding Officer, and my fiancé the Admiralty is aware and they approve so stop looking at me like I'm having totally inappropriate wild and crazy love affair with my teacher/superior officer." Seraphina said before Spock could respond while keep her eyes on her plate as she played with her food.

Leave it to Seraphina to never bring a boy home until she turned 20, and then bring home a half human half Vulcan whose 14 years older than her and her teacher. What to do with Seraphina Lily Jones…thought her father.

"So who's excited for tomorrow?" Agatha spoke up finally trying to change the subject.

"Crap," Seraphina muttered, "I didn't really explain to you two how the Jones Family Reunion thing works. See most family have meet up for a day for a barbeque or something like that but our family has a week long...event thing. Everyday people get together and we do all sorts of…stuff." Both Vulcan's just stared at her blankly. Wow she really sucked at explaining shit!

"Tomorrow, all the men get together here and have a pow-wow of sorts and all of us women go dress shopping. Its tradition." Agatha helped out.

"Of course I'll stay here with you guys this year." Seraphina said hopeful.

"You will not! Fifi its tradition! We always go no matter what." Cynthia crushed the dreams of her daughter.

"Why do you shop for dresses?" Spock asked genuinely curious.

"On Friday night we rent out a local hotel ball room and have a huge fancy party, everyone gets dressed up, it's super fun!" Agatha loved the Friday night party; it was the best part of the reunion.

"So fun." Seraphina mumbled unenthused.

"After the dress shopping we all go out for dinner and then usually the young adults go out afterwards." Cynthia gushed, she loved reunion week she and her sister in law Heather had the whole thing planned out each year.

"It sounds interesting." Sarek commented, he and Spock were fascinated by Jones's and their interpersonal communications, it was much different than the Grayson's who had been a small quiet family.

"Quite." Agreed Spock.

After lunch had ended everyone moved into the formal living room sitting in chairs and on the couch. Comfortably engaging in small talk, until Jack felt like his wife was smiling way too much, she was planning something.

"Cynthia what else do you have planned for today?" He questioned her.

"Well I was hoping for it to be a surprise Jack but," She turned and looked at Seraphina grinning from ear to ear, "honey you remember Justine don't you?"

"Justine? You mean the woman who had me kicked out of girl scouts because her daughter thought I was Satan's spawn?" Seraphina questioned, this did not sound good.

"You didn't want to be girl scouts anyways," her mother waved it off, "she's going to be here in a few minutes!" She practically jumped up and down in her seat.

"Why?" Honestly who the hell did she kill in a past life to deserve this?

"To help plan your wedding honey!" Cynthia rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Mom we're going to be doing a Vulcan bonding ceremony-" Seraphina tried to argue.

"I know but you can have the wedding before or after, although I think we should have it beforehand just in case." Cynthia nodded her head thoughtfully.

"In case of what?" Seraphina looked at her mother like she was crazy, then followed the woman's pointed look at her stomach, "Oh my God, mother! That's…I don't even know if that can happen without scientific help…" Seraphina admitted.

"What?" Jack asked not following the conversation.

For a psi null people, humans, especially women were adept in having full conversations without so much as uttering a word. Spock and Sarek were both equally fascinated by this, as were any other Vulcan's that came into contact with this nonverbal Terra communication. One would think that they had telepathic capabilities.

"Mom wants them to have the wedding before the bonding ceremony because she doesn't want Seraphina walking down the aisle pregnant." Agatha once again helped out the men.

"If you are unsure as to whether or not we will be able to have children without the help of a scientist, we will. The team that helped my father and mother altered my DNA in a way that I could naturally impregnate a human or Vulcan female." Spock explained. "As there is an 87.2% chance that after the bonding you will be pregnant it would be wise to have the human ceremony before." He concluded.

"Wait what?" Seraphina's face fell into complete shock.

Ummm why the hell had he not mentioned this before hand?! She didn't plan on having kids for another like 10 years, but then again they would do the bonding ceremony when he entered Pon Farr and she doubt she'd be able to convince him to put on a condom then. Of course she could go on the pill but would that even work? Or would his mutated Vulcan sperm get her eggo preggo anyways? But…and OHMYGOD he basically just said he was going to impregnate her in front of her dad and his dad, and oh God…can she just run away now? 'Cause everyone is totally going to know they had sex after that ceremony, and- and… Seraphina's mind was sort circuiting. God how did normal people handle this?

"T'hy'la are you alright?" Spock got up from his chair and went to her his eyes full of concern.

"Oh this is just fantastic!" Cynthia exclaimed ignoring her melodramatic daughter, "I'll be a grandmother soon, but I am way too young and beautiful to be a grandmother."

"I'm…." Seraphina tried to answer him but honestly did not what to say.

"I want at least three grandkids from you Fifi." Her mother stated in a tone of finality.

"Three would be an acceptable number of offspring." Spock responded not aware of all the human breeding practices, perhaps the females mother decided upon the number of offspring the couple would have, it seemed highly illogical but Spock had come to realize the more illogical the more humans like it.

"Hold the phone!" Seraphina threw up her hands, "First of all this is something Spock and I need to discuss privately, secondly," she pointed to her mother, "you have no say in the matter, thirdly-" The door bell rang cutting of her short lived tirade.

"Oh that's Justine!" Cynthia shot up off the couch to answer the door, ignoring her daughter completely.

"Mother! No! I don't want her help!" Seraphina pleaded with her the irritation clear on her face

"Hello Justine!" Cynthia opened the door again ignoring her daughter.

Seraphina looked into the living room, clenching her jaw tightly, and nostrils flaring. Spock noted that he had not seen her this upset since they went to the bar after their first week of knowing each other. For a brief 3.4 seconds he wondered if she would attack the woman that Cynthia was now bringing into the room. Instead both he and Sarek were surprised when Seraphina rolled her eyes and then changed her facial expression to one of happiness before she turned to face the Justine woman.

"Seraphina, darling you look…" The fashionably dressed Justine took in Seraphina's outfit of jeans and a sweatshirt, "so grown up. You're mother tells me you're getting married and are in need of a wedding planner."

"Hello Justine," Seraphina was perfectly polite but Spock could hear the irritation in her voice still, "My mother was mistaken, I don't need a wedding planner."

"Nonsense, every woman needs a wedding planner." Justine waved her off, "Now don't be rude Seraphina, introduce me to your fiancé." She demanded stepping around her into the room.

"Justine Grange this is Commander Spock, my fiancé." She introduced them reluctantly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Commander," Justine turned to Cynthia, "you didn't tell me he was so handsome!"

"I hardly knew myself; Seraphina was determined to keep him all to herself!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Grange," Spock responded keeping a tight rein on his natural response to blush at women openly commenting on his physical appearance.

"I was just telling Seraphina it would be best to have the wedding before the bonding ceremony." Cynthia sat the woman down.

"Definitely! Wouldn't want to bride walking down the aisle pregnant! Could you imagine?" Justine shook her head. "I've already come up with a number of color schemes, although I think blue will be best, and I picked the location as well. St. Anthony's Church, I booked it already-" Justine prattled on until Seraphina finally snapped.

"No." Seraphina spoke up loudly, "I'm not getting married at St. Anthony's, I'm not having a blue color scheme, and I don't want your help planning it. Now please leave."

"Excuse me?" Justine raised an eyebrow at the short brunette who was glaring at her.

"Please leave."

"Fifi-" Her mother started.

"Don't. I told you I didn't want a wedding planner, I'm not even sure I want an Earth wedding, it's something Spock and I will talk about and you know what if I want to walk down the aisle pregnant I'll do it!" Seraphina was almost shouting.

"Perhaps it would be best if you left Justine, I'll call you later." Cynthia showed the slightly scandalized woman out, the polite smile leaving her face the moment the front door was shut.

"Seraphina-" She was ready to scold her daughter.

"Mother, I told you Spock and I need to talk about it in private. Now please respect my decision." Seraphina told her mother in the most respectful tone she could manage.

"Alright." Cynthia gave in, realizing she may have been pushing a little too much.

"Thanks…now promise me, no more wedding stuff?" Seraphina made her mother promise before they went back into the living room where the still slightly stunned group waited for them.

The rest of the day passed with relative ease. There was no more talk about weddings, or babies, much Seraphina's relief. But that relief was only temporary, once it was time for everyone to get to bed, pretty early cause they had a big ahead of them, Spock pulled Seraphina aside to talk of a matter that had been bothering him for the past few hours.

"T'hy'la do you not…want children?" He asked a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"No, yes, I mean wait-" she pulled a hurt looking Spock into her bedroom, "I do want to have kids with you." She reassured him. "I just didn't realize it would be…soon. I guess I never thought of having kids until I was in my thirties." She admitted.

"I apologize for not informing you of this earlier," Spock took hold of her soft tiny hands in his much larger ones, "It was not my intention to keep such things from you." He displayed regret and a bit of shame through the physical contact.

"I'm not mad at you, not really, I just- I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother. How much time do we have?" She asked him sending him her own tender feeling his way.

"I assume you are asking how long we have until it is my Time, and we will need to bond?" Spock questioned, Seraphina nodded, "My next Pon Farr will be in 5 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 21 hours, 22 minutes, and 37 seconds." He answered clinically.

"Five and a half months?" Seraphina nearly shrieked.

"You are fearful." Spock stated after being hit by the emotion full force, "I will not be my logical self, the primal part of my ancestry will take over and while the constant mating will be strenuous on your body I would never willingly hurt you, not even then." Spock sent her soothing emotions.

"I know, it's just…" Seraphina tried to calm herself, latching onto the emotions she was getting from him but it was difficult.

"As I assume you are a virgin it would be best if we were to engage in sexual activity before my Time, otherwise you will be in a great deal of pain that is avoidable." Spock explained gently.

"Right…" Seraphina's whole body turned a bright red.

"What has upset you?" Spock asked giving her a curious but concerned look.

"It just...doesn't sound very….romantic when you put it like that." Seraphina let out a nervous giggle.

Instead of using his words Spock focused on an image and let it slip through their bond, he may not be the human definition of 'romantic' but he would strive to give Seraphina everything and anything she so desired. He watched with intense brown eyes as her eyes widened, pupils dilated, and her cheeks grew red. The image was one of them in his bed at his apartment, they were engaging in intercourse, it was gentle and slow, he was focused completely on her pleasure. It could perhaps be called a 'sweet and loving' interaction by humans he thought to himself.

Seraphina went to Agatha's room with an embarrassed but thrilled smile on her face. Spock was everything she could have ever wanted and far more.

_Sunday-_

Spock, Sarek, and Jack were currently in the formal dining room surrounded by four other men, relatives of the Jones family, discussing the merits of different types of minerals to use for energy. It had been a pleasant day, Spock and Sarek did not expect the amount of human acceptance that they received, it had indeed been a much different experience for Sarek 41.6 years ago. In total there were 30 adult males, 12 adolescent males and 7 small males in the Jones home. They were related by blood or by marriage.

Everything had been going well until Spock and Sarek heard a hover door being slammed, followed by someone stomping up the front steps and letting the screen door slam as they entered the house.

"Who do you think got pissed off this time?" Jack's brother Steven asked the group.

"My money is on Seraphina." Jack replied, "She and Cynthia are not agreeing on anything."

"It might be Nikki; she just turned 13 with a vengeance, making Ashley look like a kitten at that age." Jack's youngest brother Daryl spoke up.

"Twenty says it's Sera." Jack said.

"Fifty says it's Nikki." Daryl shook his hand on the bet, Spock and Sarek watched with fascination.

"Sera wait!" Agatha called as she followed her sister upstairs.

"Damnit." Daryl handed his older brother a fifty.

They could hear her stomping up the stairs and on the second floor.

"Seraphina Lily Jones!" Cynthia hollered as she entered the house.

The bedroom door slammed, shaking the house a little. Duke went running after the sound, the door opened and closed again, more softly this time. Sarek and Spock looked around them curiously as all the other men in the room returned to their conversations as women, young and old, began filling into the house. Agatha appeared next to her father.

"What happened this time?" Jack asked his youngest.

"Remember how mom promised no more wedding stuff?" They all nodded. "Well…" Agatha trialed off.

**So what do you think happened? We'll be seeing more into Seraphina and Cynthias relationship more of the why they disagree so much, plus some trouble coming for girls, Spock and Sera will be getting a bit closer, and more stuff but you'll just have to wait and see! Review please! Let me know what you guys think! Enough reviews and I might post again by Tuesday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow I can't believe the number of reviews! You guys really wanted this! (Kate I hope you get to read this before your trip! I tried getting it up as soon as possible!) Enjoy everyone!**

_Earlier Sunday Afternoon-_

Despite all the unwanted wedding advice from all her female relatives, the dress shopping trip wasn't going too horribly. Seraphina was for the most part great at tuning people out (you had to be in this family) so when her Aunt's and cousins began giving their opinions on venues, dates, flowers, themes, cake, and colors she wasn't too bothered by it. Agatha knew that Seraphina was zoning out so any questions the women threw at Seraphina, Agatha quickly interjected. She owed her big sister that much, after all she spilled the beans to their mother, something Sera had yet to forgive her for.

So things were going well almost everyone had a dress, the only one not really happy was Nikki, but she just turned into a teenager so it was to be expected. But then after the promise of there being no more wedding stuff, Cynthia led everyone to another store, as she parked the hover car Seraphina all but screamed.

"What the ever loving fuck are we doing here?" Seraphina shouted getting out of the car and pointing at the bridal shop before them.

"Language, Fifi!" Her mother scolded.

"You promised!" Seraphina shouted back exasperatedly.

"Can you just go in and try on the dresses I picked out? It won't take that long." Cynthia reasoned.

"You already picked out dresses?" Seraphina put a hand on her forehead attempting to remain calm.

"I set up the appointment after you called me back and then I let the woman know what style you'd look good in." Cynthia replied as if Seraphina should have known and really she should have 'cause this was her mother and she's Satan's daughter.

"But yesterday you promised." Seraphina whined.

"This appointment was already set up at the very last minute it'd be rude to cancel." Everyone else had started heading into the shop.

"Well you've got another thing coming if you think I'm going in there." Seraphina crossed her arms defiantly.

"Fifi don't be ridiculous of course you are." Cynthia lunged forward and grabbed Seraphina's arm in an iron mama bear grip, she was prepared to drag her daughter kicking and screaming.

Twenty minutes later Seraphina stood on a pedestal with a wall full of mirrors in front of her and everyone else behind her as they ooo'd and ahh'd. She was in a huge ball gown that could literally stand up by itself and comfortably fit a family of five underneath it's skirt. The bodice was full of ornate beading that scratched against the soft underside of her arms. It was immense, lavish, and everything her mother wanted. Seraphina on the other hand pouted with a rageful look in her eyes. Really this wasn't fair, she'd been ambushed, dragged in, stripped, and stuffed into this torture device called a 'Cinderella ball gown', to bad when Cinderella wore a dress like this she'd been a _freaking cartoon_! Come on people!

"Try the next one on." Cynthia demanded after gushing over the dress.

"Fine but just Agatha will help me." Seraphina glared daggers at her and the store woman who stuffed her in the dress in the first place.

"Hurry up!" Someone shouted.

In the dressing room Agatha worked as quickly as she could, seeing the panic written all over her sisters face. Once freed Seraphina all but kicked the dress away from her growling out a slur of cuss words, the temper tantrum stopped however when Agatha dangled the keys to the their mothers hover car in her face.

"I forgive you." Seraphina said as she threw on her clothes and got ready to book it.

With all the women otherwise engaged at looking at the various dresses and arguing which was better, the sisters carefully made their way to the door. They were almost home free when the blasted door chime went off as Agatha opened it. For a moment everyone froze as they were alerted to the door opening, they all proceeded to stare at each other wide eyed. The spell broke when Cynthia came walking out of the dressing room area wondering what was taking her girls so long. Agatha just shrugged as she made eye contact with her mother as Seraphina pulled her out of the 7th circle of hell.

"I cannot believe she did that!" Seraphina shouted as she blasted the stereo and sped down the highway.

"She's just doing what she thinks is best." Agatha replied not wanting to get in the middle despite having just freed her sister.

"Maybe the best for her! I mean Jesus the woman promised me no more wedding shit and then she goes and brings me to a bridal shop where she not only made an appointment but picking out dresses for me as well! God Damn!" Seraphina smacked the steering wheel a couple of times.

"She's trying to call us." Agatha pointed to the hover cars comm. unit.

"Ignore it."

"Don't you think you guys should at least try to talk it out? Ya know understand where you're both coming from, that sort of stuff?" Agatha pleaded, "I mean we have people at the house, do you really want to fight like this around Spock and Sarek?"

"I'm not the one who started it! Besides Sarek married a human woman and works with humans all the time I'm pretty sure it's not going to offend him. Spock…well he can just…learn not to piss me off! Or break promises!" Seraphina shouted.

"But maybe-" She had to try.

"Shut it. Now." Seraphina all but growled out and the rest of the short trip home was silent.

_Present-_

"A bridal shop?" Jack shook his head as Agatha finished retelling what had happened.

"I can't believe she just did that." Cynthia exclaimed joining her husband.

"Can you blame her?" Jack asked his wife seriously.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Cynthia pondered out loud.

"So you two can fight some more?" Jack sometimes wondered what went on inside his wife's head but then remembered he was better off not knowing.

"Perhaps Spock-" Agatha looked around as did everyone else to find that Spock had already disappeared.

Knocking gently on the door Spock waited for her permission to enter. Seraphina was greatly upset by what her mother had done and he felt an instinctive need to comfort her in any way that he could. Listening carefully he could hear her sigh as she got off her bed and walked toward the door.

"What do you-" She stopped when she saw it was Spock not Agatha or her mother at the door, "Oh, it's you."

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Of course you can, you and Duke are probably the only two people I can stand right about now." She opened the door wide enough for him to step past her and enter before she quickly closed the door again.

"Duke is not a person." Spock told her what Seraphina found was mock-seriousness.

"Well he's infinitely better than some people so," She tried to fight her smile but it was useless, but it fell away slowly, "I'm sorry about all this, it's really not…proper I guess."

"It is my understanding that your mother went back on her word and upset you greatly. As a human you have not been trained to control your emotions therefore there is nothing to apologize for." Spock responded logically.

"Did they send you to coax me out of my room?" She already knew the answer but asked anyways.

"That may have been their intentions; I merely wished to assess your well being." Spock informed her.

"I'm alright really, just a bit mad at my mom. Again, I told you before that we don't get along." She told him.

"I do recall our conversation in which you made similar statements." Spock nodded at the memory.

"You do?" She asked curiously.

"I remember everything you say in our conversations. I do have an eidetic memory." He reminded her, humans were constantly forgetting things.

"What did I say on our 12th lunch date?" Seraphina tested him.

"Would you like me to paraphrase or a direct quote?" Spock asked in return, the amusement clear in his eyes.

"Surprise me." He raised an eyebrow, "Right, um…paraphrase should be good enough." He nodded.

"You asked me about my first encounter with humans on Terra, and then you talked about your day. Professor Mickelson did not take you seriously when you wished to write your thesis paper on the vocal tones of species and why you believe they differ from one another. You then-" She out a hand to stop him.

"I get it; you pay attention to what I say.' She blushed a little, "It's very sweet of you."

"I do not understand how a Vulcan-" She hopped off the bed and this time out her finger tips over his lips.

Spock was briefly stunned by her actions however it was act unwelcomed or unpleasant. The soft tips of her fingers rested on his equally soft lips, only to trail down as the owner of said fingers moved closer to her fiancé. Vixen Seraphina found herself in control for a moment, she did not waste time. She grabbed his arms which were behind his back as usual, and pulled them until she had both of his hands in hers. Taking his large warm hands in her own she wrapped them around her waist and then she reached up and pulled his head down as she went on her tiptoes and their lips met in the middle. It wasn't lustful or needy like some of their other kisses; it was tender and innocent, just what Seraphina needed to put a permanent smile on her face.

"Sera I was wondering if-" Nikki, a tall young brunette stared at her cousin, she never in a million years thought she'd catch Seraphina in a lip lock!

"Uh, Nikki, we were just…heading down stairs." Seraphina stepped away from Spock who had dropped his arms back to his side as soon as Nikki came barging into the room.

"No it's okay I didn't mean to interrupt! I was just sent up to see if you were hungry, but never mind me, go back to whatever you were doing before." Nikki gave a suggestive wink and shut the door behind her.

"Ah we should really go downstairs before she starts telling everyone…" Seraphina tried not to laughed but couldn't hold it in when she saw the tips of Spock's ears were a dark green.

When the couple went back downstairs they found themselves accosted with nosey Jones's all wondering how the couple met, what were their plans for the future, and of course when the wedding might be. Seraphina wished she had Spock's patience, he bore her families inane questions and answered them as diplomatically vague as possible. She figured it was a skill he picked up from watching his father be an ambassador to earth and a bunch of other places his entire life. The best part of the day had to be when Seraphina's little cousins Kevin and Kelly (twins) went up to Spock tugging on his pant leg to get his attention. The look of utter uncertainty in Spock's eyes as he looked to Seraphina for help was priceless.

"Hello," Spock addressed the two blond haired five year olds at his feet.

"Hi!" They squealed in unison.

"What are your names?" He asked following typical protocol for human conversations, although he was unaware if the same protocols applied to children as well. Being the youngest child in his mother's family he had little to no interaction with Terra children.

"I'm Kevin, and this is my sister Kelly!" The boy proudly announced.

"I am Spock." He responded.

"Hehe Spock, that's a funny name." Kelly giggled.

"It is a Vulcan name," Spock replied not knowing what else to say.

"Are you Seraphina's boyfriend?" Kevin asked with a wide toothy smile.

"Seraphina and I are engaged." He looked at his T'hy'la one more time for help yet she seemed to enjoy watching him struggle.

"Do you guys kiss?" Kevin asked his voice somewhere between a whispered and a squeal.

"I do not believe that is an appropriate topic for children." Spock looked around; perhaps he could find their parents and return them.

"I bet you do! That's so gross! Girls are yucky!" Kevin exclaimed.

"It is my experience that most human females do engage in hygienic practices." Seraphina rolled her eyes, yeah leave it to a Vulcan to try to be factual with a five year old.

"Kevin's right, girls are icky, after all we have cooties!" Seraphina grabbed hold of Kevin and tried leaving smooches all over his face.

"Cooties?" Spock could not place the word, he had studied human female biology and there had been no talk of 'cooties'.

He watched though as Seraphina held the little boy in tightly in her arms and tried to kiss him all over his face while he squirmed in her arms and laughed. It was a highly illogical scene. How had the discussion of cooties led to Seraphina being overtly affectionate with her young cousin? As Spock analyzed the situation he found himself pleased with Seraphina's ease with children, something the Kirk called a 'gut feeling' had Spock believing his T'hy'la would make a good mother. Another tug on his pants cleared the thoughts from his  
mind, but the warm sensation they created in his Karta stayed. The small female, Kelly, wanted his attention.

"Yes?" He looked down at her, hands behind his back.

"Come here." She gestured for him to get down to her level. It would be easier to communicate he thought getting down on one knee.

"Is there something you wish to ask?" He had remembered himself being inquisitive at that age and clearly that was not just due to his Vulcan heritage.

"I like your ears." Kelly mumbled out as she had one hand over her mouth.

"All Vulcan's are born with pointed ears; it is part of our physiology." Spock told her.

"You're very tall." She ignored his statement.

"Due in part to my Vulcan heritage." Spock informed her, he and his father were the tallest beings in the dwelling.

"Can I sit on your shoulders?" Kelly asked shyly looking at the ground mostly.

"Why do you wish to sit on my shoulders?" Spock asked perplexed as to why the child would make such a request.

"So I can be tall like you." She replied looking into his eyes with her own honest ones.

"Could you not ask your own father?" Spock wondered why the little girl would ask a stranger to pick her up and carry her about in such a way that was not necessary.

"Cause daddy's not tall like you." Kelly batted her long eyelashes.

"Should you not request your parent's permission first? I am a stranger here, and while I am trustworthy and would not endanger your life they may not find the situation appropriate." He did not wish to upset any of Seraphina's relatives.

"Huh?" Kelly gave him a look of pure confusion.

"Just pick her up Spock, they don't mind." Seraphina said holding onto Kevin still.

"Are you sure?" This was out of his comfort zone, children Vulcan children are given more leniency when expressing emotions, displaying affection, and testing out the levels of propriety but it was rare for them to ask a strange to pick them up even more rare was it appropriate for the adult to comply.

"Just do it or trust me she'll start crying." Seraphina gave the little girl a knowing look.

"I will have to ask that you refrain from touching my skin, if you can." Spock was unsure of the motor skills of Terra children of this age, she would feel nothing from him if she did touch him as he was excellent in keeping up barriers to prevent such transferences but he would undoubtedly feel her emotions.

Picking up the small girl, Spock noted that she was very light, more so than a Vulcan child of similar size. That was of course due to the affects of gravity on Vulcan. The gravity on New Vulcan is of similar density. Spock pushed away the thoughts of his homeland, a home he would never see again, and instead focus on the curious child in his grasp. He was careful not to grip her too tightly and set her gently on his shoulders. Once she was settled Spock realized he would have to keep his hands on her legging covered ankles to prevent her from falling, Kelly also grabbed onto his hair, not tightly but enough to ensure her balance. He did not expect her laughter, the joy radiating off the child was palpable. It was a curious sensation to carry a child on one's shoulders the only purpose being that the child had wanted to 'be tall'.

"You two look adorable." Seraphina laughed at the sight of Spock's expressionless face and Kelly's big grin. "Kelly, do you like Spock?" She asked the little girl.

"Yeah!" She shouted, making Spock internally wince at the decibel of which she spoke.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" Kevin asked Seraphina.

"Of course." She helped the boy as he shifted onto her back.

"How 'bout a race!" Kelly kicked her feet happily, drumming them against Spock.

"No you'll win cause Spock's a boy and girls can't out run boys!" Kevin argued.

"Oh is that so mister?" Seraphina asked as if she was completely offended. "I'm pretty sure I could out run any boy. Even Spock."

"I find your statement to be incorrect, I have seen you run and while you are somewhat faster than the average Terra adult I do not believe you could run faster than me." Spock told her.

"Bring it on Mister." Seraphina walked outside forgoing shoes with Kevin still on her back.

"T'hy'la you should be wearing your shoes, you could injure yourself-" He tried.

"I'm better without 'em. Come on," She tilted her head for him to follow.

Spock had to duck considerably in order to pass under the doorway with Kelly on his shoulders.

"I do believe it would be safer if you were on my back as your brother is on Seraphina's." Spock told the little girl who agreed and slid down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"One, two, three, go!" Seraphina shouted, taking off before Spock was even off the front porch.

"Hurry Spock! Sera's cheating! She's gunna win!" Kelly jumped up and down anxious to get moving.

"Hold on tightly." Spock waited for her to adjust her grip before taking off far Seraphina.

It was a close race. Spock had managed to catch up once she was half way back to where she began. Using very little energy he surpassed her must to the thrill of Kelly and the dismay of Kevin. Reaching the finish line, Seraphina all but dropped to the ground as she let Kevin slid of her back. She was completely out of breath, and Spock had barely even broken a sweat. A small group had formed at the finish line and were cheering for all four participants in the race. Finally catching her breath Seraphina went to Spock who had gratefully handed Kelly over to her mother.

"That was a close one." She smiled up at him.

"You cheated, and I still came out the victor. I hope it taught you and the children that cheating does not help overall." Spock raised an eyebrow as if he were scolding her but she saw the laughter behind his eyes.

"Well maybe not this time…" She drawled.

"You two should clean up, we'll be heading out to dinner soon." Jack said as he approached them.

"Okay."

"Spock your pretty lucky Seraphina can actually handle losing now, when she was little any boy that beat her at a game was promptly kicked in the shins." Jack teased.

"I never did that!" Seraphina defended herself.

"Sure, tell that to Sam next door. That boy probably still has bruises." Jack continued teasing her before walking off again.

"It is best that you 'grew out' of such violent reactions to losing. It would be unacceptable behavior at Starfleet." Spock commented using a human phrase he remembered his mother using.

"Who said I grew out of anything?" Seraphina raised an eyebrow at him, teasing him right back.

"I do not believe you would kick me in the shins." Spock was 95.7% positive she would not.

"You're just lucky we're surrounded by kids and I have to set a good example."

"Perhaps it would be wise then for me to stay out of your kicking range." Seraphina saw the slightest of smirks for a millisecond; it was devilish and so very attractive.

A local restaurant named Sampson Bar & Grill was the only one large enough to hold the entire Jones family, which was currently 62 people and counting. They had a wide range of vegetarian meals as well as some intergalactic dishes. It was the perfect place to go. Sarek sat next to Jack and Seraphina's Uncle Tony who happened to be a heart surgeon the three were engaged in deep conversation. Seraphina, Spock, Agatha, and Ashley sat a few chairs down on the other side of one of the long tables. Ashley was keen to know where they'd be taking the late night party too. There was a guy she wanted them to meet, one she didn't want her parents to meet. One thing this town wasn't in short supply of was bars, so it was quite the fiasco settling on just one place. Agatha was of course grumpy that she could join them yet, as the younger sister she was always missing out on all the fun.

Seraphina didn't care to go to a bar at that point though and Spock was willing to do just about anything she wanted to do. A stroke of genius or cheesiness (don't judge her you know you'd like to do this too) and Seraphina decided that they would set out a blanket on the bank of a nearby river and watch the stars together. It was an awesome idea. At least she thought it was.

"Ow!" Seraphina rubbed the spot on her arm she just smacked.

"What are you doing?" Spock stared at her in confusion.

"Damn mosquitoes!" She shouted as she smacked her leg.

"Mosquitoes, a Terra insect that usually lives near a source of water and feeds on human blood, they-"

"They're damn annoying!" Seraphina stood up and swatted the air around her.

"It would be best if we went indoors." Spock pointed out as he stood up as well and folded up their blanket.

"Why aren't they bothering you?"

"My blood is copper based." Spock reminded her.

"Right." The entire way home she tried not to itch but usually gave into it.

That night she basically bathed in non-itch cream, the damn things not only got her bare skin but they got through her clothes too! This was going to be interesting trying to sleep and not scratch herself bloody.

**I hate mosquitoes! In other news...hope you liked it! Lots of cute moments! The fluff just demanded to be written. Reivew away! I might post again by this weekend. So excited with all the support and love you guys have been giving this story! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is the longest piece I've ever written, over 5000 words! Ya'll deserve it cause this should have been up on Wednesday. Enjoy! Thanks again for the reviews! **

_Monday Morning-_

All freaking night Seraphina spent tossing and turning unable to sleep for more than a few minutes at a time. Poor Duke had jumped off the bed after being woken up by Seraphina's movement for the sixth time. Agatha had already been passed out before her and Spock even came back to the house, and the lucky bitch was a_ heavy_ sleeper. Seraphina kept reapplying non-itch cream all night but found that the urge to itch was just too strong. It wasn't until 6am that she'd been able to relax. Of course an hour later her mother came bursting into the room chit chatting away.

"Come on girl's time to get up! There's plenty we need to get done before the barbeque today. Seraphina I found several vegetarian dishes for Spock and Sarek, look at me first name basis with the Vulcan Ambassador, also your Uncle Daryl is bringing over a third grill so we can keep the vegetarian meals and the meat separate." Cynthia cruelly ripped the covers off her girls and pulled them both out of bed before leaving the room.

"Come on Sera lets go." Agatha blocked her older sister's attempts to fall back onto the bed.

"Bite me. Lord knows everything else did last night." Seraphina mumbled.

"What?" Did she hear her sister right?

"I was attacked by those blood sucking fiends." Seraphina pointed at a few of her many mosquito bites, there were 17 in all, she counted.

"Ouch. Did you use the anti-itch cream?" Agatha understood her sisters pain, living in Minnesota guarantee you'd be horribly itchy due to the pests at least a few times every year.

Seraphina gave her sister a 'what do you think' glare before stomping out of the room in her tank top and comfy shorts before crossing the hall and opening the door to her own room. It didn't occur to her that Spock could still be sleeping in the very bed she planned to burrow into; luckily he was a Vulcan so he'd been awake for two hours now, just finishing up his morning meditation. Spock was startled when Seraphina all but burst into the room, shut the door, then proceeded to ignore him and crawl into bed. First he was very much aware of what little clothing she was wearing, it took a considerable amount of control to remain seated on the floor instead of going to her. After his initial reaction, Spock noticed that his intended was not in peak condition.

"T'hy'la, what is wrong? Do you require medical attention?" Spock stood up, had seen the large red bumps that dotted her skin it appeared she had been indeed scratching her insect bites.

"No. Was so itchy…needing sleep…shhh." He could barely hear her even with his Vulcan capabilities; she was face down and mumbling.

Oh dear Lord this bed smelled like, like, male and spicy herbs. She could drown in it and die happily, Seraphina thought to herself as pulled the pillow under the covers with her, burrowing like an animal just before winter. The sheets were cool enough that they didn't irritate her skin but truth be told she was so exhausted at this point the itchiness all but disappeared from her mind.

"You smell so gooood." Seraphina hoped she didn't say that out loud as she passed out.

Stepping closer to the bed Spock watched the covers rise and fall as Seraphina breathed beneath them. He fought the urge to climb into the bed and lay with her, hold her in his arms. It did please him though that when she was unwell she came to him, even if she had not said more than a few words to him surely she could have stayed in Agatha's room but she did not. She came to him. Spock reached out a hand to smooth the covers over her sleeping form when there was a knock at the door. Straightening himself, he went to the door, it was Agatha.

"I take it Seraphina's in there?" Agatha tried peering around him but Spock's tall and broad form made that impossible.

"Indeed." Spock answered.

"Mom wants her downstairs to help with the baking." Agatha folded her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling a bit timid of her soon to be brother in law.

"Seraphina has not rested adequately due to the mosquito bites she received last night. Send my apologies to Mrs. Jones as Seraphina will be staying in bed until she is fully rested." Spock's tone was every bit as commanding as if they were back on Academy grounds.

"Okay." As Agatha turned and walked away she had the feeling that no one would be getting past Spock to bother Sera, not even their mother.

_Several hours later-_

It was 1:34 on Terra when Spock could hear a difference in Seraphina's heartbeat, and breathing, she was waking up. Closing the book in his hand he turned to the bed completely, watching with some amusement as a small foot popped out over the edge from under the covers. From the way the covers moved he could tell she was stretching, and also making peculiar noises. He was about to comment on the noises when the woman herself threw the covers off so they covered only her legs. Seemingly unaware that anyone else was in the room, she began talking to herself as she continued to stretch.

"Damn that felt good, haven't slept that good in a loooong time." She pulled the pillow from under her head and wrapped her arms around it taking in the smell, "Wonder how he'd feel if I just started crawling into bed with him at night?" She asked the universe then added, "But if he doesn't wear a shirt, all bets are off."

"I am glad you are fully rested and while I would enjoy resting in the same bed as you, I believe it would be unwise to do so here." Spock answered her.

For a moment in time Seraphina froze, then panicked, then proceeded to make a fool or herself because hey that's what they taught her at Starfleet. Okay maybe not, but that's what she did regardless.

"Holy Mother of God!" She flailed around in the bed attempting to sit up, "Why didn't you say anything? You're supposed to make some sort of noise when a person starts talking to themselves cause they think no one else is around!"

"I apologize; it was not my intention to upset you." Spock took in the way her long silky brown hair hung loose and wildly about her, the way her tank top showed off a nice amount of what Kirk called 'cleavage' and clung to her toned stomach.

"I'm not upset, just all little…well I still processing everything so give me a minute and I'll think of the right word." She looked down at the book he was holding, "Why are you reading How the Grinch Stole Christmas?"

"I was reading through your collection of books, starting with the first pile on your desk-"

"Wait have you been in here in the whole I slept? How many books did you read? Surprised, that's the word I was looking for!" Seraphina rambled off.

"I did not leave the room while you slept I was under the impression that if I did, your mother or sister would have awoken you and as your bondmate it is my duty to make sure you receive adequate rest. As to the number of book I read, 6.77, I haven't finished How the Grinch Stole Christmas." Spock answered as diligently as he could.

"And I thought I was a fast reader." Seraphina let out a sigh as she blinked her wide eyes.

"Now that you are have rested it would be prudent for both of us to join the others downstairs." Spock set down the book and got up.

"Ugh, do we have to?" She whined, it was the barbeque today and honestly she wouldn't mind missing it.

"It would be discourteous to avoid the others." He simply stated.

"Fine." She kicked the rest of the covers off and hopped off the bed, leaving little to no space between Spock and herself.

The fact that she was wearing her usually tank top and shorts combo as pajamas was suddenly very obvious. Spock on the other hand was in green long sleeve shirt, and nice tan pants. Why was she so exposed? Or better yet why wasn't he? No, no, calm down Seraphina, now is not the time to try to jump your exceedingly beautiful fiancé…who still has yet to get to second base. There were some things that needed correcting in their relationship. One being that they should totally make out more often and she'd really like to see him…

"Naked." That last thought slipped out somewhat shaky breath against her wishes.

"Explain?" Both his eyebrows had shot up and his eyes just screamed shocked, at least they did to her, and it really didn't help matters.

"I said…make-ed?" It really wasn't fair that all he had to do was exist in the same vicinity that she was in and her brain forgot it was awesome and knew lots of words in tons of languages.

Actually if she thought about it maybe it was like some sort of evening out thing cause while he made her incapable of controlling her thoughts, he kind turned into well like, the terminator if someone hurt her. Great when they were around each other sometimes she was stupid and he was a rage beast full of repressed emotions. At least her life will never be dull, ever again.

"You did not, you said naked. However judging by the blood rushing to your cheeks, and the way you are chewing on your lower lip, a nervous tick, I assume you did not mean to say that out loud." Spock watched every single movement, monitored every change.

"Yeah just undermine my attempt to make this slightly less awkward...that's cool." She mumbled as she quickly left the room and went into her sisters to get ready.

_Barbeque Time-_

By the time Seraphina came downstairs, Spock was already sitting with her father and his in living room, her dad was trying to explain soccer. Good luck with that, she thought. In the kitchen her mother and sister were slaving away as per tradition putting the finally touches on all the food. Awesome she slept through most of it. Cynthia looked up at her and gave her a 'you're in big trouble look'. It's amazing how quickly that look can scare off that awesomeness feeling.

"Go tell your father he needs get off his ass start the grill, people are going to arriving soon, and have him call his brother and remind him about the grill their supposed to bring over." Cynthia barked out commands her gaze already back on the pie in front of her.

"Yes ma'am." Seraphina saluted her and turned back around to join the men.

"It might be illogical but sports are an important part of Earth history, it's a safer way to vent those violent tendencies." Her father was trying to argue and against two stone cold Vulcans.

"Pardon the interruption Father but Mother has requested that you remove your posterior from the couch and start the grill as our guests shall be arriving soon and they will be demanding food like a pack of ravenous wolves." Seraphina walked in trying to talk like a well brought up young lady in the early 1900s, she and her father did this usually to annoy her mother.

"A pack of ravenous wolves you say?" Jack responded joining her in the joke.

"Yes Father, and you simply must call your youngest brother and remind him of the grill he promised to bring with him or Mother shall have his head! We all know how the Red Queen get's when someone doesn't follow orders." She told him in mock seriousness.

"I heard that Seraphina!" Cynthia shouted from the kitchen.

"Run child run! Least the Red Queen takes off your head!" Jack said loudly.

"Jack Jones! Stop encouraging your daughter! I expect more from you!" She shouted back at him.

Sarek and Spock simply watched the exchange, both understood the reference to Alice in Wonderland it had been one of Amanda's favorite books. She often read it to Spock as a child, Sarek had listened in one time and then read the book himself, deeming it highly illogical and inappropriate for a Vulcan child to be reading or hearing but Amanda had managed to dissuade him from banning the book in their home. She had been quite the diplomat herself.

"Alright I'll go comm. Daryl and get the grill going." Jack gave in getting up from his chair.

"So who's playing?" Seraphina asked taking her father's seat, she who was playing but wanted to try and start a conversation.

"One team is from Spain and the other from Portugal." Sarek was the one to answer her.

"Good teams should be an interesting match." Her eyes were glued to the screen.

"Seraphina I did not know you were fond of violent Terra sports." Spock gave her a questioning look.

"Oh I'm not just fond of soccer I played it for 12 years. I'm a big fan of football and hockey too." She informed them with a grin.

"You engaged in this…activity?" Sarek's Amanda had not been fond of many Terra sports and the one she did appreciate were 'solo' sports, they were not violent. This violent inclination of Spock's bondmate had Sarek wondering to what extent it went too.

"Yeah, most kids on Earth do. Actually you'll get a live demonstration later today and probably again sometime this week, we usually end up playing a game or two of soccer or football." She informed them. "But usually it's less strict rules and more of a make it up as you go along sort of thing." It was one thing she did enjoy about the reunions, the games.

"I suppose you agree with your father that these 'contact sports' are a safe outlet for emotions and therefore preventing violent behavior?" Sarek asked her curious, he found human reasoning quite fascinating.

"I'm not sure I agree 100% people can certainly play sports and still be violent off the field or court. But sports do teach kids a lot of important life lessons like teamwork, following the rules, understanding that certain actions will result in certain consequences, and on some level I guess you could even say emotional control." She answered looking him straight in the eye, she wanted to prove to her future father in law that she was logical and worthy of his Spock.

"A fascinating theory Seraphina, but how does a sport, which involves physical altercations, help human children learn emotional control?" Spock's bondmate was proving to be most interesting.

"When you're playing a sport there are times when it can get frustrating and you just want to kick someone's-" she caught herself in time for once, "but you can't. If you start a fight you get kicked out of the game, and sometimes are prevented from playing for the rest of the season which is a big deal for those who play. In soccer there's a yellow card and red card, yellow is a warning, red you're off the field. So yeah is sports there's still pushing and shoving, but there is a line, a point when things are getting too physical."

"I find your reasoning," Spock eyed his father curious as to what he'd think, "somewhat logical."

"Thanks." Seraphina beamed, the Vulcan Ambassador, Spock's father, just called her reasoning 'somewhat logical', okay maybe not exactly high praise but she was going to take it as if it was.

Score one for Seraphina!

It wasn't too long after Jack started both grills that the rest of the Jones family started showing up. Seraphina ended up being sequestered to the kitchen, giving Cynthia the opportunity to make sure everyone was properly introduced to Spock and Sarek. As much as Seraphina didn't want her family surrounding her fiancé and future father in law unsupervised, she didn't want to deal with all the personal questions that everyone would start asking if her and Spock where together. People seemed to have gotten over the sheer novelty of two Vulcan's being at the family reunion and wanted to start the true interrogations. By the time Agatha convinced her that she was better off facing it all at once, Spock was already being pulled into a conversation with her Aunt Sally, Daryl's wife.

"So how did you and Sera meet?" Sally asked the question loud enough that several people stopped talking to hear the story as well.

"I was walking to my classroom when upon turning a corner, Seraphina ran into me. I grabbed hold of her to prevent her from falling and through the contact it was discovered that was are, as you would say, soul mates-" Spock answered patiently.

"You two literally ran into each other?" Sally laughed.

"No, I was walking and Seraphina was running." Spock corrected.

"That's just too cute! So what happened then?"

"After the discovery Seraphina said a curse word and then ran away." Spock was nothing if not truthful.

"She ran away?" Sally could hardly hold onto her laughter. "Oh that's our Sera alright!"

"How did you guys end up talking about it though?" Another woman spoke up nearby.

Before Spock could answer, Seraphina jumped in, "We talked after his class a day later."

"After she ran away from him several more times." Agatha spoke up, giving her sister a teasing look.

"Wow Sera, you really play hard to get don't you?" Sally teased her niece good-naturedly.

"Come on Aunt Sally leave the poor girl alone." A familiar voice said from the front door.

"Eva!" Seraphina hurried over to welcome her cousin.

Okay so there were a few people in her family that she didn't mind, Eva was one of them. She was Jack's brother Harold's daughter. The girls were separated by five years but remained close to one another. It was hard though to see each other at any time other then birthdays or family get-together's as Eva and her family lived in Washington. Out of all her cousin's Eva was her favorite, not that she should have favorites, but Eva was just too awesome to not be a favorite. She was tall, curvy, dark haired, and dark eyed beauty who had a hard time doing what she was told. In that she and Seraphina were on the same page, they liked to do what they wanted, not what their mothers wanted (hence why she was day late to the shindig). One reason Seraphina was so excited to see Eva was because the girl was not alone, she too brought a new person to the family. Granted the person she brought with was only a few months old. Lily was her name, and Seraphina was her Godmother.

"Let me see her!" Seraphina was all but jumping up and down in excitement as Eva put down the carrier and unstrapped her little angel, and handed her over to Seraphina.

"Looks like Lily love's her Godmother." Eva commented as the baby girl cooed, smiling at Seraphina.

"Little Lily," Seraphina rocked the baby in her arms. "How old is she now?"

"Four months tomorrow." Eva smiled, leaning in to put a kiss on her daughter.

"She's beautiful, Eva. Really she looks just like you." Seraphina couldn't believe how much Lily looked like her mother, for a brief moment she wondered what her and Spock's babies would look like.

"Good! Wouldn't want her looking like her douche bag of a father." Eva commented taking off her shoes.

Seraphina just laughed and walked into the living room again, rocking the little one in her arms. It was quite natural; maybe she won't be so lost when she and Spock have a baby. That thought was still hard to digest though, with the reality that she'd most likely be pregnant in about 6 months…yikes. She was quickly surrounded by family members in the living room, everyone was eager to see the new Jones. Looking up she saw Spock on the opposite end of the room where she'd left him, he was watching her and the infant closely, and the warmth in his eyes had her smiling even wider.

Once she managed to get free of the crowd, Eva had stepped in and began answering all their questions about the little one. That was one thing Seraphina was jealous about, Eva had a natural ability to command a room she wasn't awkward. Seraphina grinned at Spock as she walked to him shifting a fussy Lily from a cradling position to sitting up against her chest.

"Spock I would like you to meet my Goddaughter Lily Michaela Jones. Lily this is Spock, my fiancé." She introduced the too.

"Goddaughter?" Spock was unfamiliar with the term.

"It's an old tradition, mostly religious but a lot of people who don't practice have Godparents for their babies. A Godparent is someone who is either the parent's family or friend who is responsible for the child should anything happen to their parents, and also just to make sure the kid's growing up right." She tried to explain it.

"Fascinating." Spock commented running his critical eyes over the human infant.

"How old is the infant?" He asked curious.

"Lily will be four months old tomorrow." Seraphina made a gasping noise and gave Lily a big smile who returned her own toothless one. "And she'd not 'the infant' her names Lily." She continued making noises and faces, even twirling about to elicit smiles and happy coos from Lily.

"You seem quite at ease caring for children." Spock noted how Seraphina had been with Kevin and Kelly and now with Lily.

"I like kids. They're a lot easier to be around than adults. Kids don't really care about society's rules and what not, they just like to be silly and have fun." She responded trying to get her hair out of Lily's small hand.

"Human children differ from Vulcan's though." Spock reminded her. "At the age of three they begin mastering their emotions and turn to logical."

"Our kids are only going to be ¼ Vulcan; they can afford to be a little more human in their childhood." Seraphina responded.

"Any children we have will not genetically be ¼ Vulcan." Spock told her.

"What? But you're only 50% Vulcan and I'm completely Human which means our kids will be 25%." Seraphina was confused.

"In theory they should be, but when the scientific team was reshaping my DNA in order for my Vulcan and Human halves to co-exist they had to repress some human DNA. Therefore I am actually 52.45% Vulcan and 47.55% Human. It was believed that I would bond with a Vulcan woman and so they made sure that over time, even less and less human DNA would be evident. However since we are to be bonded, any resulting children we have will be 51.32% Vulcan and 48.68% Human." Spock explained this was something he should have shared with her yesterday as well it seemed.

"I'm so not understanding how that's even possible." Seraphina gave him a disbelieving look and put up her free hand to stop him, "but we'll continue this conversation another time."

"As you wish, T'hy'la." Spock acquiesced.

"Do you want to hold her for a second?" Seraphina wanted to see how he'd fair with holding a baby.

"I do not believe-" He tired, but it was usually as Seraphina handed him the child.

"No you have to hold her close to you, like I did." She moved his arms so he was holding Lily close to his chest.

"I have never held a child before." Spock admitted.

"Really? I had no idea." Seraphina teased him, "I think she likes you." Lily was trying to talk and smiling at Spock.

"She is content." He could feel the child's the emotions as she was projecting strongly but then a foul smell his if nose and the child began crying.

"Oh someone needs her diaper changed." Seraphina took Lily from shocked Spock who had no clue what to do with a smelly crying child.

Later on as the barbeque got underway Seraphina, Spock, Agatha, and Eva sat at one of the smaller tables and talked and planned for the bonfire that night. It was yet another tradition, after the barbeque when all the little ones left, the younger generation would hold a massive bonfire in the back yard. The older crowd would mostly be sleeping by the time it really got going. The fire pit itself was a good distance from the Jones house, and despite the pyros in the family it never got out of hand. Spock decided he'd watch over it just in case. The soccer game got put off until the next day, much to the disappointment to everyone under the age of 25. But the fire commenced later that night.

"Danny, throw some more wood in there." Agatha asked one of her older guy cousins.

"Sure thing." He tossed another log into the fire at the same time his younger brother Charlie dumped some lighter fluid into the pit as well causing the flames to jump for a moment.

"Damn it Charlie!" Danny went to swat his brother and with both of them having more than a few beers in them it turned into a game of chase.

"Run Charlie!" Ashley cheered them on until Danny tackled his brother and delivered a few playful punches, nothing hard.

"Okay I give up I give up!" Charlie stopped trying to get away from his brother and laughed.

Things settled down again for a bit. Seraphina and Spock sat next to one another in folding chairs sipping their beers, watching the fire and listening to everyone else talk about the past. It was a learning experience for Spock on extended family dynamics for humans. They were playful at times, serious at others towards each other and outside people. One dominate trait seemed to be that while they enjoyed teasing one another greatly, they were protective of one another as well. A few of Seraphina's male cousins went as far as to threaten Spock, if he ever hurt her they'd come after him. He assured them such threats were illogical and unnecessary as Seraphina's well being and happiness were paramount to him as her bondmate.

"Hey Sera can I see that bracelet for a second?" Nikki asked seemingly innocent.

"Sure." Seraphina didn't find it odd and handed it over, the thing was a curious object in the family, and everyone knew the story.

"Are you sure this thing as ever been anything other than a hunk of grey rock?" Nikki asked.

"Apparently it was a beautiful blue gem at one point." Seraphina shrugged her shoulders, she didn't care if the stone itself looked like a plain rock, it was still important. "Can I have it back now?" She'd been holding her hand out for it to be returned for more than a few seconds.

"Sure." Nikki faked her out and tossed it to Charlie who had been standing close by.

"Hey!" Seraphina looked between them and realized they were in cahoots.

"Here Sera," Danny grabbed it from his brother and almost handed it back but then threw it over her head at Max, another cousin.

"Seriously? Hold old are you guys?" Seraphina complained standing up.

"Come on Sera, you remember this game don't ya?" Charlie teased her, the boys usually did this to one of the girls at reunions.

"You're going to make me beat you all up aren't you?" Seraphina put her hands on her hips and looked at them all accusingly.

"Come and get it." Max wagged it in front of her face; Seraphina lunged for it but missed.

The resulting game was comical; the three boys were much taller than Seraphina and only had to hold their arms up to keep it out of her reach. They tossed it to one another as she chased them all running in one direction then switching in an attempt to beat them. Spock had first experienced protective emotions and had to focus to keep from getting up and getting the bracelet back for Seraphina, Agatha helped him realize it was game, and Seraphina had to get it herself. He didn't understand the game but relaxed and followed Agatha's advice; she was human after all and Seraphina's sister.

"Charlie!" Seraphina jumped for the bracelet as he held him arm up and tossed it over the fire pit to Max.

The bracelet didn't make it across however and landed in the fire. Everyone froze, that wasn't supposed to happen. Seraphina went towards it in hopes to retrieve it but found herself held back by Spock. A hissing sound broke through the air, making everyone look around trying to find where it was coming from. Someone pointed out it was coming from the fire, people started leaning in to see what was happening when a crack and mini explosion of flame made them all jump back in fear.

As the flames died down once again, Danny put on a fire-glove and pulled out Seraphina's bracelet. No one spoke, no on blinked, no one breathed. Where was once a plain grey rock, was now a brilliant shining blue gem. While everyone had tried to clean it, apparently no one put it in fire.

Spock eyed the blue gem warily, unlike the rest of the group who were all psi-null, he could was getting a telepathic signal from the bracelet. Tomorrow he would discuss this was Sarek.

_On a Rocky Planet-_

"Master there had been a signal." A small pink creature that looked to be nothing but pink skin and bones in a large brown robe approached another figure in a dark room.

"Where?" The Master demanded in an old raspy voice barely above a whisper.

"Earth." The creature responded with a bowed head.

**Dun dun dun! The drama is beginning! Let me know what you think, cause I'm a litttle nervous you guys might not like it. So REVIEW you beautiful people!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been more than two weeks and I'm so sorry. I got stuck on this one, but I made it super long, longest piece I've written on fanfiction so I hope you all will forgive me! Again thanks for the support, the reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy!**

_On a Rocky Planet-_

"Earth?" The Master questioned.

"It is populated by the humans." The pink creature responded.

"_Humans_!" The raspy voice spit out in disgust. "Such a weak and pathetic race."

"Yes Master. Weak. Pathetic." The creature repeated.

"You will go to Earth, Vio and find the stone. Find the stone and bring it to me." The Master demanded.

"Yes Master. Find stone. Bring it to Master." The creature mumbled quickly leaving the dark room.

_Tuesday-_

Once Seraphina's bracelet had cooled down enough she put it back on with the intention of never letting it leave her wrist ever again. Although Spock had expressed concerned at her wearing it, but she assured him the metal was no longer hot. Like the night before Seraphina once again had a hard time sleeping, this time instead of itchy bug bites her head was pounding. The slightest movement on her part threw her into a dizzy fit, any noise made by her sister of Duke just added to the pressure accumulating her head. The incessant ache went from the front to the back of her head then pushed at the sides it was as if a pendulum was swinging about in her head, turning after every other hit.

It was four in the morning when she woke Agatha, the pain was becoming more and more intense, and she needed to take something for it but was unable to get up. Worried Agatha ran out of the room and grabbed two pills for her and glass of water. It took a lot to bring tears to Seraphina eyes so when a few tears got past her stone walls; Agatha wanted to go get their parents.

"No, I'm okay Aggie." Seraphina grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her back down on the bed next to her.

"Are you sure? Sera I haven't seen you cry since we were little." Aggie voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm not crying, and yes I'm sure. Just go to sleep I'll be fine once the pills kick in." Seraphina reassured her sister.

Agatha did fall back asleep after a few more assurances by Seraphina that she was getting better. In truth the pain sharpened even more for a good half hour before it slowly went away, turning into a dull ache allowing her to fall asleep. She reasoned the pills must have kicked in at that point.

It was 10am when Seraphina woke up, she felt well rested despite her troubled sleep. Gingerly she sat up, going slowly in case another case of the spins hit her, thankful they never did. Shaking her sister awake, Seraphina informed her with a wide smile that the headache was gone just like she said it would be. Agatha breathed a sigh of relief. Both girls got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. The good thing about Tuesdays during reunion week was that they got to sleep in a bit later than usual.

"Dad, mom, look at this." Seraphina went to her parents at the small kitchen table and showed them her bracelet.

"Oh my…how did that happen?" Cynthia asked her daughter.

"Last night it…landed in the fire pit…but look at it, it's so beautiful." For once Seraphina and her mother agreed on something, stop the freaking presses!

Spock had mentioned what had happened last night with the gem to his father. The older Vulcan eyed the precious gem critically. Neither had ever come into contact with such an item, research would be necessary. Sarek was not as strong a telepath as his son but he could feel the telepathic waves coming off of the gem, the sensation only made him more curious.

"You should be more careful with it though," Cynthia ruined the moment by chiding her daughter, "you're lucky this happened and not something bad."

"Under three minutes that's gotta be a new record…" Seraphina mumbled under her breath.

"Moving on," Cynthia gave her daughter a harsh look, "all the 'old' people are going out today and that means-"

"That means Eva and I watch all the little ones while the rest of our cousins go out and do boring things like shopping and what not." Seraphina finished for her.

"Fifi-" Cynthia started.

"Spock you can either go with them or stay here with Eva and me, but if you do stay you'll be surrounded by a bunch of human children." She warned him teasingly.

"I will stay with you." Spock declared looking at the event as thought it were a challenge he must overcome to prove himself a worthy mate to Seraphina.

"Excellent!" Seraphina gave him a maniacal grin.

As Cynthia and Jack left they made Seraphina promise to be careful, no repeats of last year. You make a fifty foot slip'n'slide using all the soap in the house and no one ever lets you forget it. Sarek went with Seraphina's parents, they had been working very hard to include him in everything they did which wasn't hard since Jack and Sarek hit it off right away. They could talk science stuff for days on end. Jack loved it since no one else in his house cared much for the hardcore stuff. Agatha left before their parents, she loved hanging out with her cousins they usually went to the movies or went shopping. Boring stuff, in Seraphina's opinion.

Fourteen kids were left with Seraphina, Eva, and Spock. Fifteen including baby Lily. The kids were excited a few were literally jumping up and down, they couldn't wait to find out what Seraphina and Eva had cooked up this time. Spock's presence was an added bonus to the kids, without their parents around they could feel free to ask him what ever questions popped into their little heads. Kelly had run up to Spock and wrapped her arms around his leg in a tight hug.

"Spock!" She squealed while flinging herself at him.

"Hello Kelly." Spock responded looking down at the little girl curiously, human children behaved so strangely.

"Up! Up!" She demanded throwing her arms up in the air.

"Kelly, wait a minute honey we're going to talk to you guys about the plan for today." Seraphina directed the now slightly pouty girl to the couch with the others.

"Come on everyone. Stop asking Spock questions and sit down." Eva said over the noise.

"Okay today we'll be starting off with a round of freeze tag in the backyard," a cheer from the kids, "followed by either fishy fishy or red light green light," some yelled for the former, others the later, "then Eva's special Mac'n'cheese and then we're watching an old classic, The Lion King." The kid cheered loudly.

Spock had thought to first observe the children while playing their games maybe joining if requested after a bit. The only things he recognized in the ladies plans was the meal, his mother had made it a number of times on Vulcan she claimed it was a 'comfort food'. Neither he nor his father understood the term but to argue with Amanda Greyson was a fruitless endeavor. A tugging on his pant leg broke Spock out of his revere, it was Kelly again.

"Come on Spock, come play!" She tried to pull him towards the center of the large backyard.

"I do not know the rules of this Terra game." He explained to her.

"Two people are it and you run around trying to escape them cause if they touch you, you're frozen!" Kelly hurriedly explained as if it should have been common knowledge.

"What is the point of this game?" He asked still perplexed.

"To have fun." Seraphina appeared at his side, "The last two running around are it the next time."

"I see." Spock responded blankly.

"You may want to start running." Seraphina gave him an equally blank look.

"Why?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I'm it!" A devious grin grew on Seraphina's face but before she could touch him Kelly forced him to run with her.

The game was quite amusing, Seraphina and her cousin Andrew were 'it' first, they ran around trying to 'freeze' everyone although Seraphina, Spock determined, was not trying very hard. She could have easily out run the smaller children and yet she let them escape her clutches again and again. He knew she was doing this on purposed, clearly but why? Was it to lengthen the game? Or to let the children think they could out run her? The first idea was understandable, but the second a lie. What would be the point of letting the children believe they were faster than an adult? Surely such a misconception would serve them ill? This was highly illogical; he would have to speak to Seraphina about it afterward. Whatever explanation she would give him would most likely be illogical but he was curious to know her reasoning.

Only 15.37 minutes passed until Kelly was frozen. Andrew had caught up with them as Spock was slowed down by Kelly holding on tightly to his sleeve; at least she wasn't trying to hold his hand. When Kelly suddenly came to a halting stop, Spock nearly tripped over himself as he tried to stop as well least he end up dragging the poor girl. Regaining equilibrium Spock felt a tap on his posterior. Seraphina dashed around to face him, a slight red tint to her cheeks. The playful smile she gave him was accompanied by an equally playful wink.

'Fishy fishy' was the next game played as over half the children wanted to play it rather than red light green light. Eva and Seraphina created two parallel lines some distance apart. The children lined up one side with the goal being to get to the other side without being 'caught'. Seraphina and Kayla where 'sharks' in between the lines, anyone they caught became a shark, until there was only one person left. Although that was not what happened to a fish once a shark 'caught' it. Spock concluded there was no need for him to engage in a second illogical human children's game, but he was no match for a determined Seraphina.

"Please Spock?" She widened her eyes and protruded her lower lip.

"It is not logical that I-"

"But it'd make me happy." Her voice was down trodden, her eyes sad, how could he say no to that?

"If it will…please you-" Spock gave in, instinct and logic agreed one should strive to keep their mate 'happy'.

"Oh this will be so much fun!" Her sad face disappeared instantly and became the maniacal grin Spock did not find as his mother would have said 'comforting'.

The shrieking and giggling children ran about being chased by Seraphina and Kayla, Spock found it easy enough to dodge the two 'sharks' and the rest of the children. When only Spock, Andrew, and Anne remained Seraphina made it her goal the catch her fiancé. Apparently he didn't understand that you weren't supposed to use all your skill and power when playing with a bunch of kids. After whispering in the middle with Kayla, the girls had a plan to catch the Vulcan, was it fair? Perhaps not but…nobody Seraphina had to plan by the rules.

"Fishy fishy won't you cross my river?" The girls sang out.

The three remaining fishes took off across the field, Seraphina made sure to get all up in Spock's way but he was fast, so Kayla had to help her block his path. They counted on the fact that he moved with an incredible grace that allowed him to move easily from one direction into another. Taking a deep breath Seraphina purposely biffed while chasing him.

"Ow!" She cried out.

"Sera?" Spock practically skidded to a stop as he turned and ran back to her. "Are you injured?" He knelt beside her, hands hovering over her legs.

"Gotcha!" She flung herself at him, catching him completely off guard.

"Am I to believe that this was ploy to catch me?" Spock looked down at her with one raised eyebrow.

"No." She looked up at him innocently, "It was a carefully constructed plan that was executed with the upmost care." A devilish smile appeared.

"Seraphina-" Spock was ready to give her a lecture when she shot up and grabbed his hand.

'_Not another lecture, come on that was brilliant. God look at those eyes, so beautiful. Just touching his hand makes my body feel like it's on fire.'_

Spock stood up and gave the back of her head a dumbfounded but blank Vulcan expression. '_This should not be possible; he should not be able to clearly read her thoughts. The first time was just the initiation of a bond, but now? They hadn't fully bonded yet. He hadn't even preformed a mind meld on her.'_

Seraphina's eyes shot up to Spock's going as wide as they could. She could hear him as well. His voice was crystal clear inside her head. _'How can I hear you?' _Her now timid and small voice echoed in his mind.

_'I am not sure. This shouldn't be capable. Human's do not that the telepathic abilities for this to be possible.'_ He responded his voice was like a velvet caress against her mind, soft and soothing.

"Sera? Spock? Are you two alright?" Eva had jogged over to them, baby Lily was strapped to her chest sleeping peacefully.

"Ugh, yeah." Seraphina tore her confused face away from Spock's and slapped a smile on her face while not so subtly dropping his hand.

"Alright…" Eva looked at their hands and back to their faces, Spock was unreadable, Seraphina on the other hand seemed to be putting on an 'I'm not panicking on the inside, I'm totally freaking out on the inside' face. "Well let's finish this game then so we can all eat."

A bit daze Seraphina started to follow Spock off the field only to be stopped by Eva grabbing her arm and pointing her in the right direction. Oh right, this way, Seraphina let out a nervous chuckle and walked over to Kayla. Anne ended up winning the game as Kayla tackled her older brother to the ground. Eva and Seraphina corralled the kids and got them back inside the house while Spock picked up the line markings putting them back into the shed next to the house. When he entered the house the smell of Mac 'n' Cheese and Terran herbs filled his sensitive nose. Eva had been making the food while everyone else was outside playing the last game. All the kids were seated in either the kitchen of dining room digging into their bowls.

The three adults ate their own food silently. Eva kept looking between the two of them, wondering what the hell happened outside. She'd only come out to tell everyone the food was ready and she saw those two frozen on the field holding hands. Was it possible they were having one of those silent conversations or something that Vulcan's did? Did that even work with humans? After they finished she managed to catch Seraphina's eye and gave her a look that said 'you will be explaining that later'. Her younger cousin just nodded, seemingly as confused as she was over the whole thing.

"Who's ready for the Lion King?" Eva set up the movie in the living room kids were sprawled all over the room, some on the couches or chairs, others on the floor.

"Can we talk?" Seraphina asked Spock quietly before leading him back into the kitchen.

"I assume you would like to have a verbal conversation on what happened in the backyard?" Spock spoke first, Seraphina nodded. "Unfortunately I have no answer for you."

"You said that is shouldn't be possible, I'm guessing it's because humans are psi-null?" She wrapped her arms around herself.

"You are correct. Once our bond has been completed we will be able to communicate telepathically without touching. We should not be able to communicate through touch so clearly until I have preformed several mind melds." Spock's eyes told her he was just as uncertain as she was as to how or why this happened.

"It didn't happen before when we touched, before it was just emotions and slightly fuzzy images from you." Seraphina commented worrying on her bottom lip.

"Does this new development upset you?" Spock questioned her.

"No, it's not that. I'm just shocked I guess." She shrugged, "But it's not as weird as I thought it would be, being able to hear you in my head." Seraphina gave him a small reassuring smile she put out her fingers in an ozh'esta.

"I am pleased." He met her fingers with his own. '_I care for you deeply ashayam'._

_ 'Beloved? You've never called me that before, I like it.' _She smiled brightly, '_It's a good thing you do cause I am totally and completely falling in love with you Spock.' _

They rejoined the others in the living room both feeling warm, and full of mushy gushy feelings. Spock could not deny that way Seraphina seemed to make Spock's katra glow with emotions that he could barely keep under control. Part of him wondered if he should control those emotions. Settling down on the couch Spock paid rapt attention to both the movie, and the children watching it. The movie was animated animals on the African Plains, the whole thing was illogical but they all seemed to enjoy it.

"Sera, Eva, please sing!" Kelly demanded only before a few others started begging as well.

"Fine!" Both girls sat up and sang along with the musical numbers in the movie, dancing a little bit and generally acting silly.

Spock enjoyed Seraphina's voice a great deal. He had no idea that she was such a talented singer. Eva's voice was not quite as on key or in tune as Seraphina's but it was still nice to listen too. It made the movie view much more satisfying, Spock thought, listening to Seraphina's voice and how the children responded to her overtly expressive face. She sang the parts of Simba and Timon while Eva sang for the other characters such as Pumba and Zazu.

By the time the movie ended the parents had come to take away their little ones. The 'younger crowd' had made plans to head out to a bar that evening. Seraphina didn't really want to go but Eva said it would be her only night to go out as her parents had agreed to watch baby Lily for the evening. Spock agreed to go as well, not waiting to stray from Seraphina's side and after what happened the last time she went out to a bar he was loath to leave her unprotected. Once the children were gone Spock attempted to compliment Seraphina on her singing voice but she grew extremely red in the face and mumbled about having to go help with dinner before taking off.

Later while Spock waited for Eva and Seraphina to come back downstairs before leaving for the bar he took the opportunity to talk to his father about what happened between them earlier. Both Vulcan's agreed this new found ability of Seraphina's was attached to the now bright blue stone on her bracelet. They were curious if she would develop anymore telepathic capabilities, or if the abilities stopped when the bracelet was off. It was too soon to voice their theories however, more observation would be required. Sarek had yet to find any information on the stone itself but knowing now that it causes the wearer telepathic abilities he was positive he would find it soon enough.

_Wednesday-_

Both Seraphina and Eva were pleasantly surprised when they woke up without hangovers, they tried not drinking too much last night and apparently their plan worked. It was not a crazy and wild night out, although Eva did have a comm. number written on the back of her hand in pen that might suggest otherwise. Last night Seraphina had tried and failed to get Spock to dance with her, not even the pouty look or the fact that it would make her happy could change his mind. She was curious to see if he could dance like your average human despite being part Vulcan.

The whole Jones & Co. got together for the Wednesday boat cruise on Lake Superior. Sarek was not looking forward to this particular event. Vulcan's and water do not mix. The only reason Spock could tolerate the water was because Amanda had forced him to learn how to swim, and the human half of him seemed to enjoy the water. How humans survived on a planet made of mostly water was a mystery to Sarek. Of course he understood the science of it all but that natural Vulcan aversion to water affected even the most logical of Vulcan's.

Everyone in the Jones family knew how to swim, it was a basic skill. Well almost everyone, Seraphina could float and do a sort of dog paddle sort of swim but that was about it. It wasn't that she didn't love the water, she did a lot it's just that whole drowning thing sort of freaked her out. That and she almost drowned as a kid, despite what her parents might say she totally saw her short 12 years on earth flash before her eyes. She was decent enough to past the Starfleet testing but that was it.

"How is it you live in the land of ten thousand lakes and you still don't know how to properly swim?" Nikki asked Seraphina as they sat on the upper deck.

"There are far more than ten thousand lakes in Minnesota and I passed the swimming exam at Starfleet so screw 'swimming properly'." Seraphina replied.

"You _barely_ passed that exam." Agatha interjected.

"I still passed so it doesn't matter." She shrugged it off.

"Maybe Spock could teach you how to swim?" Agatha looked at Spock as he came towards them with drinks.

"If Seraphina required lessons I would be amenable to teach her." Spock nodded his head as he set the drink before her.

"Thanks Spock but I don't need any lessons I can survive if I need too." Seraphina leaned into Spock as he sat next to her and then glared at Agatha.

The four of them launched into a debate on whether or not Seraphina would need swimming skills while on a starship exploring the galaxy, she said no, Agatha, Nikki, and Spock all said yes. She complained that as her fiancé Spock should be on her side, Spock argued that since she was incorrect it would be illogical to 'side' with her. Thus another debate within the first debate began. Seraphina and Agatha were perfectly able keep the two debates separate and yet going on at the same time, Spock and Nikki however were a bit confused when they switched from one to another.

After the cruise Seraphina and Spock were suckered into another night out by her cousins. They had all planned on a nice night out, throw back a few beers at Tavern, maybe dance a bit, and then head home. That was not what happened though, not exactly. There are a number of douche bags in this world that just make it impossible for Seraphina to have more than one nice night out.

"Hey, Travis, can we get another round down here?" Daniel shouted to the barkeep.

"No! No more for me!" Seraphina shook her head, mouth still sour from the last shot.

"Oh come on Sera! Live a little!" Andrew poked her sides causing her to jump up and squeal.

"Unlike you two I have to wake up early tomorrow morning and run errands for my mother so no getting wasted for me tonight." Seraphina smacked Andrew in the back of the head and scooted her chair closer to Spock.

"Oh this is my jam!" Their cousin Ginger grabbed Seraphina by the arm and dragged her out onto the dance floor.

"How is this anyone's jam?" Seraphina shouted over the Britney Spears song Toxic, a 21st century song.

"Shut up and dance!" Ginger demanded pushing Seraphina around the dance floor.

"I will if you stop attacking me!" Seraphina couldn't stop laughing but got into the beat of the song.

The girls spent the next hour on the dance floor, singing along to every song as they shook their hips in time with the music. Majority of the time they weren't really trying to look cool or sexy they were jumping around and being silly. If there was one thing Seraphina was good at it was flailing around. It didn't take long for them to form a group with other women they had never met before, all just enjoying themselves. Seraphina eventually made her way back to the table still bopping about; Spock knew her intention before she spoke.

"Spooock?" She drawled.

"Yes Seraphina?" He looked up at her as she leaned over him grabbing the sides of his chair.

"Will you come dance with me?" She batted her eyelashes and gave him her best puppy pout.

"As I have explained to you before, ashayam, Vulcan's do not engage in the type of dancing you are requesting me to participate in." Spock replied, ignoring her attempts to break his resolve.

"But it would be a learning experience, and you'd be just embracing your human heritage." She argued biting her lower lip knowing that would get his attention.

"Why are you so determined to dance with you in such a manner?" Spock asked her focusing on his curiosity instead of his instinct to bite that lower lip for her.

"Because it's fun and it's just something humans do." She reasoned attempting to grab his hands that he kept pulling out of her reach.

"I find your reasoning insufficient." Spock declared giving her an amusing look.

"Grrr!" She huffed putting her hands on her hips when she gave up trying to grab his hands, "Well…I'll just- I'll just find someone else to dance with!"

Spock threading his fingers through Seraphina's and pulled her close once again. He projected the barely suppressed rage he felt at the thought of her with another male. '_If another male engaged in this mating style dancing I would be forced to remove him not only from your person but this bar as well.' _The dark stare he gave her was enough to make her gulp.

'_I was only joking. You're the only one I want and we both know that.'_ She reassured him trying to project her own feelings towards him over their now stronger bond.

"Well if you're not going to dance with me could you get me a bottle of water? I'm dying in there." She tossed her head in the direction of the dance floor.

"Yes." He stood up and headed to the bar.

"What can I get ya?" A girl bartender asked him as she handed two other women their drinks.

"A bottle of water, please." Spock asked politely watching as Seraphina had made her way back onto the dance floor, she was going to make him go out there to give her the water.

"Is that it?" She handed him the bottle.

"Yes, thank you." Spock took the water and went to head back to his table, determined to wait her out when someone bumped into him, "Excuse me." He said politely to the woman he bumped into.

"Hey, watch where you're going fucker." A man with a shaved head and beard pushed him back a step.

"I will endeavor to do so in the future." Spock replied trying to walk around the man.

"Are you trying to be funny freak?" The man stepped forward into Spock's personal space.

"I do not understand what you mean, but I will ask that you back up." Spock spoke in his usual voice, unaffected by the rude man.

"Why? You scared freak?" The man pushed Spock a second time.

"I will ask that you do not do that again." The rude man was provoking Spock's inner violent warrior Vulcan.

"Whatcha going to do about it? Freak." The man pushed him one more time.

"Hey leave him alone." Seraphina's cousin Daniel tried to step in between the men in an attempt to create space.

"Who the fuck do you think you are little boy?" The man grabbed Daniel by his shirt.

"Let's all calm down guys." The female bartender spoke up over the loud atmosphere.

"No this fucking freak hits my girl and thinks he can get away with it?" The man snapped shaking Daniel a bit.

"Get your grubby hands off my cousin!" Seraphina squeeze in between them and forced the man backwards causing him to stumble.

"Really? You let this little bitch settle your fights for you?" He laughed.

"This little bitch happens to be a black belt in 'kick your nasty ass' kung fu." Seraphina snapped at him after making sure Spock and Daniel were okay.

"Enough of this shit." The man stepped forward; Seraphina noticed in the dim light that he was wearing a biker jacket with the Road Rage symbol on it. "Move out of my way bitch." He pushed Seraphina aside distracting Spock and Daniel long enough so he could slam his fist into Spock's face.

"Son of bitch!" Seraphina lunged at the man, kicking and clawing. No one laid a hand on Spock! "I'll rip your fucking face off!" Seraphina screamed the alcohol in her system prevented that inner filter to keep her from saying things like that.

"Seraphina!" Spock wrapped his arms around Seraphina's middle and removed her from the surprised man.

"Crazy bitch!" The biker cradled his face that was now bleeding

"I think it'd be best if we leave now." Daniel gestured to everyone it was time to go as everyone in the bar had now been paying close attention to the little fight that had broken out.

"I believe that would be the wisest decision." Spock agreed still holding Seraphina around the waist as he walked out of the bar.

"Put me down! I'm not done kicking his ass!" Seraphina squirmed in Spock's grip.

"T'hy'la calm down. Violence does not solve anything." Spock grabbed her hand in his and projected soothing thoughts.

It took a good while for Seraphina to calm down completely. No one laid a hand on her family and got away with it. Not even a biker from a notoriously dangerous biker gang. The alcohol didn't help her in making wise decisions though, so maybe she wouldn't have attacked that guy if she wasn't a bit drunk. Like last night when that bigot in the bar started calling Spock names, she was a bit drunk then too when she attacked him. For some reason people constantly underestimated her strength just because she was 5'2. They didn't realize that short people could be quite vicious in a fight. Especially a girl.

Once they got back to the Jones house Seraphina took a closer look at Spock's cheek making sure it wasn't too bruised, it wasn't. Spock assured her several times that the punch had been more of a surprise than anything else. It had not hurt him that much. He then took the time to inspect her for injury, other than a scratch on her knuckle Seraphina was perfectly fine.

_Thursday-_

In the morning Seraphina was happy to find she had no hangover or upset stomach. Good maybe she'd survive today! Agatha and her had a number of errands to run that morning and afternoon for their mother. Spock stayed at the house with his father enjoying a scientific conversation with Jack. Grabbing some breakfast the girls headed out and Seraphina proceeded to tell her little sister about what happened last night at the bar. Agatha had a similar response as her sister, she was pissed that someone tried messing with their family. She told Seraphina that if she'd have been then there she totally would have helped her sister kick that miserable biker's ass from here to kingdom come.

Running from store to store all over the small town, the girls crossed off items on their mothers list. They had to pick up dozens of items for their dance on Friday that their mother had ordered. Luckily they were only getting decorations and not the food too. By the time they stopped at Denny's for lunch the car was packed full of crap, so much so that Seraphina had a hard time seeing out the windows in the back and Agatha had ended up driving them to Denny's from the flower shop.

"We haven't done this in a while." Agatha commented as they both dug into their pancakes.

"Yeah I guess it's been a few months since the two of us have really done anything together, without someone else." Seraphina looked across the table at her little sister.

"Remember when we were little and I used to try to get you to play Barbie's with me?" Agatha asked smiling.

"You only tried that a few times cause I would end up chasing you around the house with a plastic sword." Both girls laughed fondly at the goofy memories of their past.

"Oh my…Sera look!" Agatha leaned across the table and exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"What?" Turning around Seraphina saw a trail of bikers enter Denny's, Road Ragers.

"Is that the guy?" Agatha pointed to a guy who was indeed the man from last night.

"Put your damn hand down!" Seraphina knocked her sister's hand down, yeah dealing with one Rager when a bit drunk was a lot less intimidating then about eight of them when you're sober.

"What? It's not like…" She trailed off as the group turned to face the girls.

"Well well what do we have here?" The man from last night approached them.

"Who're they Skeet?" Another man asked winking at Agatha.

"This one's the bitch that scratched my face last night." Skeet answered.

"We're leaving." Seraphina said to Agatha as she got up and tossed a few dollars on the table to cover their bill and a tip.

"Whoa whoa, were yeah going?" Skeet got in her way so she exited the other side of the bench.

"Come on." Seraphina tugged on her sister's arm, trying to escape the group of bikers.

"I said-" Skeet started but Agatha grabbed her pepper spray and nailed them all in the face with it.

"Wait!" Agatha stopped by a hover bike and started pulling wires out.

"What the hell are you doing? Come on!" Seraphina shouted as the bikers began fumbling out of the door still trying to clear their vision.

"This bike has the name Skeet on the license plate; I'm just making sure he doesn't mess with us again!" Agatha told her as she pulled out an important looking piece of metal.

"The fuck are you doing?" Skeet yelled from the entrance, his vision coming back.

"Get in the damn car!" Seraphina screamed.

"Get those bitches!" Skeet hollered, followed by a round of shouts from his fellow bikers.

"All set!" She went to the driver side but Seraphina grabbed the keys and pushed her to the other side of the car.

"I'll drive." Seraphina hit the gas and they booked it out of that parking lot.

"Ummm Sera?" Agatha said looking behind them,

"Their following us aren't they?" Seraphina didn't really ask as she took a sharp turn suddenly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have messed with that guy's bike." Agatha sat down,

"Ya think? They might have just let us leave and not bothered chasing us but no you had to fuck with his bike!" Seraphina kept her gaze switching from the road in front of her and the rearview mirror.

"Sera careful!" Agatha was gripping the door handle and her seatbelt tightly.

"Don't speak!" She shouted back as she took another sharp turn and started flying down a dirt road.

"AHHH!" Agatha screamed as they hit a ravine and went off road for a bit losing a number of the bikers in the mess.

"Holy shit!" Seraphina screamed as they suddenly dropped about five feet and landed in the road, still going about 80 mph.

Agatha took a peek behind them and didn't see any more bikers. The sigh of relief was stuck in her throat however as a police officer came out from a hiding spot and began chasing them. Lights going off and sound blaring. Looking over at her sister both girls felt their world just burst into flames. This was just fucking great!Slowing down the car Seraphina eventually was able to pull over.

"Don't say a God damn word." Seraphina snapped at her sister as the cop approached their car.

"Were could the girls be?" Cynthia asked her husband stepping into the living room.

"They probably just stopped somewhere for lunch." Jack responded.

"Maybe but I have a feeling-" Cynthia didn't even get to finish that sentence as their comm. unit started going off, she looked at it, "It's the police station."

"What?" Jack got up and answered the unit. "Sera?" He was perplexed as his daughters face appear on the screen.

"Hi daddy, um, Agatha and I…well we got in bit of-" She was cut off by Agatha.

"We're kind of in jail so if you could come get us that would be great."

"JAIL!?" Cynthia screeched making both Vulcan's flinch at the noise level.

**Hehe I thought I'd leave it there. The girls are in jail, sorry if that chase was a bit underwhelming I just wanted to get this thing up for you guys. What do ya think is going to happen next? How will Spock and Sarek react to seeing Seraphina behind bars? Will this effect her standing at Starfleet? What about Agathas? Will they even make it out alive or will Cynthia just kill them both? Review away! Your reviews really do help me get motived for writing, I just had a bit of a tough time throwing this chapter all together, hope it didn't suck. Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**So holy crap this one came out to over 6400 words! I didn't mean for it to be so long but...it just kept going! Had to end it so I could get it up tonight! Hope you guys like it! **

Jack had tried with very little success to calm Cynthia down as they and Spock drove to the police station. Sarek felt it was not his place to accompany them and so he stayed behind. Spock would have stay at the Jones house as well but Seraphina was involved, not just Agatha, therefore he had the responsibility of a bondmate. He did notice that as they drew closer to their destination Cynthia was becoming increasingly illogical saying that she would murder her daughters, leave them to rot in jail, or kill whoever framed them. At least Jack remained logical, they didn't even know what the girls were supposed to have done so there was no reason for her to 'freak out' he reasoned.

When they arrived at the station Cynthia demanded to see her girls, however Jack and Spock were more concerned about the charges. Both knew that a criminal record of any kind would result in the girls being dishonorably discharged from Starfleet. Spock also knew that with a criminal record the Vulcan High Council would choose not to recognize Seraphina as his bondmate, or any of the children they produce, which in turn meant that T'Pau would have to find a new heir. Thankfully they were k'hat'n'dlawa though so the Council could not demand the breaking of their bond.

"They caused a disturbance at Denny's, pepper sprayed a group of men, then wreck one of the men's hover bike, and were pulled over for speeding and reckless driving. To top it all off neither one has said a word." The Officer behind the desk grabbed a PADD before leading them to the holding cell.

"Girls are you alright?" Cynthia asked stepping closely to the bars.

"Yes mom we're fine. They have it all wrong though!" Agatha pointed an accusatory finger at the Officer.

"Well why haven't you told them that? They said you both refused to talk." Jack studied his daughters, never thought he'd see them behind bars.

"Sera had a panic attack and I didn't want to say anything that might upset her more." Agatha explained.

Seraphina had at first been livid when Officer Hardy arrested them but once they got to the station and were thrown into a holding cell the reality set in and she panicked. Their whole lives could be ruined! Bye bye Starfleet! Bye bye chance of ever getting published in Xenolinguistics. Oh God their parents would be furious! Spock would be so disappointed, and she could say goodbye to whatever respect Sarek might have had for her. She'd be a pariah on New Vulcan, the only person with a record on the planet! Seraphina had felt as though her entire life was being ripped from her hands.

At the mention of Seraphina's panic attack Spock stood closer to the cell, brown eyes full of worry. Instinct told him to make the officers release her by any means necessary. Logic told him to restrain himself and first hear their version of the incident. While he knew Seraphina could respond violently when provoked she had never gone so far as to destroy another's personal property. There was a 74.37% chance Agatha had dismantled the hover bike in question, although he was uncertain as to why she would do such a thing. As Seraphina began speaking Spock listened with rapt attention.

"The men are part of the Road Ragers and the one, they call him Skeet, harassed us last night at Tavern Travis. We were at Denny's eating lunch when they came in and started bothering us, ask anyone there. We used the pepper spray in order to get away from them but they started to chase us, so I was speeding to get the attention of a cop to help." Seraphina explained, that last part being sort of a lie.

"Why not just pullover and call for help?" The Officer questioned them.

"Because if we stopped they would have caught us and the back roads are pretty quite." Seraphina tried being subtle.

"They would have beaten us or raped us or killed us or all three!" Agatha proclaimed as subtly as a wrecking ball.

Seraphina hazard a look at Spock to see his eyes darkened with rage and his jaw clenched tightly. Those bikers were so lucky they were in a different part of the station right now, and that Spock didn't know they were at the station period.

"Okay but what about the bike?" The Officer accepted their reasoning, those Ragers were dangerous and they probably would have at the very least beaten the girls within an inch of their lives.

"No idea what happened to the bike." Agatha lied shrugging her shoulders.

"Really? Because Skeet and his buddy's said that you," the cop pointed at Agatha, "dismantled it."

"She dismantled it in a matter of seconds? Really? We ran out of Denny's and went straight to the car. I'm sure people in the restaurant saw us." Seraphina asked crossing her arms, Agatha had chosen to lie and now Seraphina had to go along with it, she refused to look at Spock.

"So than who dismantled the bike?" The Officer crossed his own arms, not liking Seraphina's defensive posture.

"Like we'd know! We were a bit busy running for our lives." Agatha answered crossing her arms as well.

"Alright well I'm not inclined to believe Mr. Skeet over two Starfleet Cadets so you're off the hook, this time." He gave them both very pointed looks that said next time they'd be screwed. "You'll need to sign some forms Mr. and Mrs. Jones." He let the girls out and her parents and Agatha followed him.

"Spock?" Seraphina's voice was a bit shaky now, still refusing to look him in the eye.

"It would be best if we spoke in private back at your parent's home." Spock voice was cold and detached, but he'd never spoken to her like that before.

"Okay." She mumbled walking behind him as they made their way out of the station.

The car ride home was silent but it was obvious Cynthia was fuming at her daughters now that she was 100% sure they were unharmed. Jack had nothing to say yet either, his daughters had been behind bars. They had been arrested. What was there to say? No the only thing he could think of was that he'd have to go get the hover car the girls barrowed at the impound lot later. Agatha sat next to the window in the back staring out and wondering just how much she messed up today. Seraphina was sitting uncomfortable in the middle seat between Agatha and Spock, a very quiet very rigid Spock. She had no idea what was going through his head right now, but it probably wasn't too good seeing as he looked forward the entire car ride home.

At the house everyone else exited the car except for Spock and Seraphina. He wanted to have this conversation somewhere that no one else would be able to overhear them and for the moment he did not desire to connect their minds by touch. They turned to face one another in the back seat of the hover car, his deep brown eyes bearing down on her as she timidly looked back at him, wondering if he would raise his voice. Spock didn't need to say anything though, Seraphina could see the disappointment in his eyes and it was enough to give her a swift kick in the guts.

"You made a verbal promise that you would never engage in any illegal activity again," Spock started his tone void of emotion, "While I understand that a large portion of humans often 'go back on their word' this is not behavior I expected in you. As bond mates it is imperative that we trust one another implicitly. Today you have made me question my trust in you."

"Spock you can trust me." Seraphina didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I am not sure that I can in some aspects. Furthermore Seraphina you lied to the Terran police officer, I have informed you more than once that lying is a serious offense on Vulcan. It not only shows disrespect to those you lied too but it dishonors you and your family, and reflects poorly on myself as well being your bondmate." He continued.

"It was a mistake, a rash decision. It's not like I meant for any of this to happen." She got a little defensive.

"Be that as it may, news of your arrest will most likely reach the Vulcan High Council and they may choose to refuse to validate our bonding in the eyes of Vulcan which means any children we have will not become heir to the House of Surak. My own standing as heir may very well be revoked if T'Pau chooses as a refusal to validate a bond dishonors both the couple and their families." Spock wanted to reach out and comfort Seraphina as she was in obvious distress but he needed her to understand the possible consequences of her 'rash' actions.

"Are you serious?" She looked at him in disbelief for a moment before adding, "Of course you're serious." Putting her hands on her face she rubbed her temples and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Seraphina, this can never happen again." Spock finished.

"I didn't mean for it to happen in the first place!" She shouted throwing her hands in the air becoming more frustrated, after all none of this was HER fault.

"I understand, however-" He started.

"No I get it! I fucked up. Big time and I'm sorry. I wish I could promise you I'll never get in trouble again but honestly I'm human and making mistakes is just what we do and if the Vulcan High Council has a problem with that well they can shove it were the light don't shine cause I'll be damned if I have people that self righteous having anything to do with my children!" Seraphina all but yelled to the universe before exiting the car, leaving her blinking fiancé in shock.

"I knew Starfleet was going to be a bad influence on you." Cynthia was passing in front of Agatha who sat on the couch in the formal living room, Jack was seated in his chair and Sarek was wisely meditating in his guest room.

"Mom this isn't because of Starfleet!" Agatha cried out, fearing her mother would make her quit.

"Oh yes it is! That Academy has done nothing but ruin my girls!" Cynthia said dramatically.

"Mom Starfleet is a military academy. I can promise you they don't condone this type of behavior either." Seraphina spoke up as she entered the room instead of going to her room which would have been the better decision but hey she was full of bad ideas today.

"I never should have let you go to that damn place." She pointed a manicured finger at Seraphina.

"_Let me_? I was eighteen when I joined, legally an adult! You didn't _let me_ do anything!" Seraphina snapped back.

"No I let you go and then I let you convince your little sister to join as well and now look at you both! We just bailed you two out of jail!" Cynthia stopped pacing completely and turned to face her oldest daughter.

"I didn't tell Aggie to join she did that all on her own! I had _nothing_ to do with it!" Seraphina defended herself.

"Oh she's always followed you." Cynthia said in a clearly disgruntled tone.

"Have not!" Agatha spoke up.

"Oh so now this is all my fault?" Seraphina put her hands on her hips not even noticing Spock enter the room.

"I did everything I could for you two, I tried my hardest Fifi, I did and for some reason you just had to fight me the entire way. All I ever wanted was the best for you and instead you threw it all away and joined that God forsaken place and become someone I hardly recognize." Cynthia looked every bit the wounded mother.

"Really? That's what you did my whole childhood, tried to give me the best? Shoving me into groups I wanted no part in, setting up play-dates with kids who picked on me? Oh you did try your hardest. You tried your hardest to turn me into you!" Seraphina shouted accusingly.

"Seraphina." Jack started attempting to control the nearly out of hand situation.

"What's wrong with wanting you to have a life like mine?" Cynthia dared her daughter to answer.

"Why in the hell would I want to be some gossipy housewife who tries to control everyone around her?" Seraphina took that dare.

"Controlling gossipy housewife?" Cynthia repeated in disbelief. "I don't understand you Fifi, I-"

"That's just it, you don't understand me and you never will. Want to know why? Because you were so busy trying to turn me into you that you never even bothered to stop and ask me what I wanted! I'm not like you, in anyway. I'm not a social butterfly with a million friends, I have four, two of which I'm related too. I'm not a girly girl I'd rather go play in the mud with Duke, and I don't care to sit in a room full of women I don't like just to hear them prattle on about their kids achievements trying to outdo each other, I do like sitting in my room and reading books from all over the universe, and I HATE it when you call me Fifi! Do I look like a poodle to you?" Seraphina ranted in a few giant breaths.

"I don't believe I raised you to be this rude little girl Seraphina." Cynthia continued, not about to lose the battle, "You've been just awful ever since you came home. Being disrespectful to not only me, but countless others."

"You admit it, you totally thing this is all my fault." Seraphina glared at her mother.

"Well perhaps you would not have been arrested today if you were a little more civil to others, and not so-" Cynthia wasn't stopping.

"Honey, Sera, please calm down." Jack stood up, approaching the pair that was ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Oh yes I'm a horrible person just an absolute bitch because for once I'm saying no to you and everyone else and trying to live my life the way I want to!" She snapped.

"Language!" Cynthia chided, "You're only doing this to be spiteful, and you know I hate the idea of you in Starfleet, that's the only reason you joined!"

"The only reason? Have you not being listening at all my entire life? Starfleet has been my dream since I was four years old! This has nothing to do with you or spiting you or anything else! But of course you would think it's all about you, cause that's what you do. You think about you and your reputation, well guess what? I don't give a flying fuck what you or anyone else thinks! Go ahead and blame all your problems and misfortunes on me!" Seraphina threw her arms open wide.

"I will not be spoken too in such a manner, I am your mother. This conversation is over until you calm down and apologize, not only to me but to everyone in this house!" Cynthia demanded.

"Whatever, I'm done and I'm not going to apologize. I've always apologized to you for being me but not anymore." Seraphina let out a heavy sigh and went to her room to be alone, with Duke of course, she didn't even slam the door.

Cynthia, now aware of everyone else in the room tried coming up with something to say something to change the subject but nothing came to mind. Instead she excused herself and went to her room as well. At the top of the stairs she looked down the hallway where her daughter's room is, where her daughter was right now. She wanted so badly to go to her, to apologize but her own wounded ego and pride refused so continued to her own room. This was the worse they have ever fought, things were said that they couldn't take back and now, now Cynthia wasn't sure her baby girl would ever come home again. The empty feeling left her heart in pieces as she began to cry.

"What just happened?" Agatha asked her father and Spock, looked shocked and dazed.

"I believe Cynthia and Seraphina had an argument." Spock answered although he too wondered what had just transpired.

"An argument? That wasn't an argument and argument consists of far more yelling, and door slamming. This was something very very bad." Jack answered looking a bit dazed himself.

"Should I go talk to them?" Agatha asked uncertainty laced her voice; she was the one that usually ran interference after a big fight between mother and daughter.

"No honey, not this time, I think it'd be best if we all just left them alone for now." Jack advised Spock as well.

Spock chose to follow Jack's advise and instead went to his father's room. There were discussions they would need to have about Seraphina's arrest, and the High Council. After a soft knock, he heard his father grant him entrance into the room. The smell of incense still hung heavily in the air. Sarek had been meditating long before they left and appeared to have just changed out of his meditation robes.

"You wish to speak of the High Council and their possible response?" Sarek posed the question even though he already knew the answer.

"What course of action do you believe they will take?" Spock didn't bother answering his father.

"It would depend on whether or not your Seraphina was guilty of the crime she was arrested for." Sarek answered eyeing his son critically.

"She found innocent by the Terran police officer." Spock replied.

"But you disagree?" Sarek could tell by the way Spock was blocking the parental bond and the look in his eyes that he disagreed.

"What do you believe the Council will do?" Spock pointedly ignored his father's question.

"If Seraphina can present herself as a being of logic and retrained emotion when they meet her, they will not act unfavorably." Sarek answered without hesitation.

"And if she finds herself in this position again?" Spock asked.

"You believe she will?" Sarek raised an eyebrow, he understood what his son was dealing with, Amanda had after all as humans say 'been no angel', and she had often been in trouble with the media and various other organization when they first bonded.

"What would the Council do then?" Spock ignored his father again.

"Seraphina is much like your mother." Sarek replied cryptically, earning a raised brow from his son. "Your mother was quite the 'troublemaker' as humans put it. The Council was never fond of her but once she proved herself there was little they could do."

"You mean when she gave birth to me and T'Pau made me her heir." Spock said catching on.

"Yes, Amanda had gained T'Pau's respect, and finally loyalty once you were born." Sarek folded his hands behind his back.

"But if Seraphina delivers a child after my…Time…will T'Pau recognize the child as an heir?" Spock was desperate to know the answer but nothing in his outward appearance gave the desperation away.

"I have spoken to T'Pau on the matter, she believes it to be logical to talk with your bonded before making a decision but if Seraphina gains her approval, the child would be the next heir to the House of Surak and the Council could not contest it." Sarek reveled that he had already been having discussion with T'Pau on the matter on behalf of his son, Amanda would have made sure any child of Spock's was recognized and as she was no longer with them, that task now laid with Sarek.

"I will prepare Seraphina than for her meeting with T'Pau when go to New Vulcan." Spock expressed his gratitude over the parental bond he shared with his father.

"That would be most wise." Sarek commented.

Neither Seraphina nor Cynthia came down stairs until it was time for dinner. Both women had a sullen appearance but made no attempt to talk to one another. In fact Cynthia was uncharacteristically quiet during dinner, Seraphina was too but that wasn't out of the ordinary for her. Jack and Agatha tried to have conversations that would include both of them, maybe force them to respond to each other but it didn't work. Spock and Sarek were of course at ease with the little conversation at the table but they understood this was not atypical occurrence. They both found the women's behavior curious instead of logically talking out their issues they chose to ignore each other's very presence.

"Perhaps you should take Spock and Sarek to your research center daddy?" Agatha suggested at everyone headed to bed for the night.

"If you'd like to go I could show you both that project I've told you about." Jack offered.

"That would be most acceptable." Sarek replied.

"It would be." Spock agreed.

"Great, we'll head out tomorrow morning around 8 am." Jack smiled for the first time since they got that comm. call.

Seraphina was tossing and turning already in bed by the time Agatha finished in the bathroom and got in bed. The blond laid there motionless listening to her sister's frustrated sighs as she moved around for a good hour. She just couldn't lay still for more than minute or two and Agatha was ready to kick her out of the bed and make her sleep on the floor when Seraphina finally stopped moving and let out one last huge sigh of discontent. Agatha knew it was all because of the fight she had with their mother, this one had been the worst. Without a doubt mom was tossing and turning in her bed too. For as much as Seraphina and their mom differed they were the same. Both were pigheaded and refused to give up in a fight, they lived their lives the way they wanted too and no one would ever be able to make them change their minds.

Agatha stayed awake for another hour putting together a plan to get Seraphina and their mom back on speaking terms. Sera couldn't leave without them making up or she might never want to come home again and she was graduating after this year already. Any breaks they had she would no longer spend at home where she belonged and their mom would be heartbroken. Estrangement could take hold of their relationship and go on for years. Agatha wasn't about to let that happen though, so she came up with a plan, one that would require the men being gone, which they would be, and a few furry rodents which she could borrow from their neighbor that had a fascination with the creatures. She'd make them not only talk but realize just how similar they really are. Her eyes snapped shut and the devious grin on her face disappeared as Seraphina sat up in bed and then left the room silently.

It wasn't the best idea, she knew that, they could get caught but she is 20 so…they couldn't ground her or anything. Seraphina tiptoed across the dark hall and paused outside the door to her room. She couldn't sleep between fighting with her mother and Spock's disappointment Seraphina was stressed out and upset. If she wanted to get any sleep tonight she'd need to fix at least one of her problems. After all it's not like she really talked to Spock about what happened, he scolded her and she yelled at him and ran from the car furious at him for treating her like a kid. Which in all fairness she did act a bit childish, but she needed to make sure he wasn't still mad or disappointed. Then again he might be if she crawls into his room in the middle of the night, but she was willing to risk it. She needed to feel his calming influence, and his deep unending affection for her. Grabbing the handle she opened it slowly and quietly as she snuck in and shut it again.

Turning around she found Spock still sleeping the sheets not covering his bare beautifully sculpted chest. He looked so peaceful and so much younger without that blank stern Vulcan look gracing his striking features. Tiptoeing across the floor she didn't want to ruin his serenity so she became determined to make it to the bed before he woke up. She only got half way before Spock shot up in bed, eyeing her curiously as she stopped at the side of the bed.

"I can't sleep." She whispered her voice tight with emotions.

"I do not believe it would be wise to share a bed in your parent's home. Your mother-" He tried to be logical but she was already crawling into bed next to him.

"I don't care. I'll go back to Aggies room before they're up. I just needed to talk to you. To make sure you weren't still mad at me." Seraphina mumbled as she curled up next to his heated body.

"Vulcan's do not get mad, Seraphina. I was disappointed in your actions. However I believe I may have been too 'harsh' on you." Spock looked down at her, and ran his hand softly over one side of her face, letting his affection flow through their bond.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted too, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I just- I'm sorry for everything that happened I understand that things like that can hurt us both." She looked away from him.

"Ashayam," Spock turned her face so she was looking at him, "When you meet the High Council and T'Pau before the bonding ceremony it is important you present yourself as a logical human, although I was informed by my father that my mother was often in 'trouble' with the media and various other organizations in the beginning of their marriage. What truly matters is that T'Pau recognizes you as my bondmate, if she does then our child will be named heir to the House of Surak."

"So I just have to be logical and not…emotional when I meet T'Pau and then everything will be okay?" She asked him uncertain.

"Yes." Spock assured her.

"I think I can do that." She gave him a bright smile and then reached up with her hand to touch his cheek, letting her happiness hit him.

'_I am pleased you are no longer upset.' _Spock's voice caressed her mind.

'_I'm happy you're not mad anymore.' _Her voice was light, like a feather tickling his mind.

'_As I have said before Ashayam, Vulcan's do not-'_ His face was serious but his voice amused.

'_Oh I know, "they don't do emotion" but really you all do. It's in your eyes.'_ She looked up at him dreamily, _because hell the man is dreamy, no, more than dreamy, more like a Greek God, I mean really look at that body_. _What she wouldn't do to this man…_Seraphina thought to herself letting her eyes drift down to his bare chest.

'_Perhaps it is easier to tell with my eyes as I am half human,' _Spock raised an eyebrow at her, '_Ashayam if you are to remain here until your parents waken I would think it wiser to not communicate as such as I am privy to your thoughts until you learn to control your mind.'_

_ 'Oops!' _She giggled quietly and bit her lip as she pulled her hand down to her side.

'_I am pleased you find my body acceptable, I find you sexually attractive as well_.' Spock put his hand on her bare hip and pulled her closer to him, kissing her deeply.

'_Uhhh, I can tell.'_ Seraphina blushed as she clearly felt just how much Spock liked her.

"I apologize." Spock let her go and lay on his back no longer facing her; embarrassed that he let his control slip.

"It's okay." Seraphina whispered that kiss had her curling her toes and wishing they weren't at her parent's house.

Once her body had calmed down enough Seraphina turned to her side and laid her head on Spock's chest and wrapped her arm around his waist, snuggling into him and his natural warmth. As a concession she kept the sheet between them, so she wasn't touching his bare skin. She could still feel his contentment through their strengthen bond. Spock put his arm around her waist as well, careful to keep his hand on the material of her tank top and not her waist again.

_Friday-_

It was 6 am when Spock awoke with Seraphina still curled next to him. He relaxed his tight grip on her and regretfully woke her up. She went back to Agatha's room, half asleep and a bit unhappy. Then he meditated until it was time to leave with his father and Jack, having Seraphina in bed with him had tested his control a great deal, even without skin to skin contact. It took him 2.47 hours to relax enough to sleep.

When Seraphina woke up to Duke licking her face it was 1100 hours and Agatha was already gone which is why Duke was laying next to her on the bed. Slowly getting up and stretching Seraphina smiled to herself as she remembered sleeping with Spock last night. It had been so much easier than she thought, falling asleep in his arms. His natural heat had covered her and lulled her to sleep. She couldn't wait to get back to Starfleet so she could spend Friday and Saturday nights at his place. But that would probably lead to something else and at this point Seraphina felt she wouldn't be so nervous she'd be far more excited. She got dressed and went down stairs to grab some breakfast.

Halting suddenly in the doorway to the kitchen Seraphina felt Dukes head hit the back of her legs, he'd been right behind her. Cynthia had her back turned to the doorway and was busy washing dishes, she only did that when she was thinking about a fight she'd just had with someone otherwise she used the dishwasher. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, Seraphina entered the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal, then sat at the island and ate quietly internally fighting with herself over whether or not to say something.

A squeal followed by a banging noise forced Seraphina out of her head. Her eyes snapped to her mother whose eyes were darting about the floor wildly, then to the floor where a metal pot had fallen on the floor by her feet. Seraphina looked back up at her mother a gaze that questioned her sanity. A moment later her mother squealed again and literally jumped up on the counter, something her mother usually yelled at her and Agatha for doing.

"Mother what are doing?" Seraphina asked finally her curiosity overriding her stubbornness.

"A mouse," Cynthia breathed out shakily, "there is a mouse in my kitchen."

"A mouse?" Seraphina was dumbfounded, "You screamed and jumped on the counter because of a mouse?" Seraphina shook her head as she got up off the chair and looked at the white tile floor. "Are you sure you didn't just-AHH!" Seraphina let out a high pitched shriek of her own when she saw the mouse, in her defense she didn't jump on the chair until she felt another run over her foot.

"OH MY GOD there's more than one!" Cynthia cried out.

"Where are they all coming from?" Seraphina looked as about four just ran near the counter causing her mother to scream again, "Mom you're on the counter they can't-" Seraphina let out a scream of her own and flailed about on the chair until it fell backwards.

"Seraphina!" Cynthia cried out seeing her daughter land on the floor but helpless to do anything.

"Oh God oh God oh God." Seraphina cried in a mantra until she scrambled on top of the island, looking at the two doorways she froze.

Both doorways were inconveniently blocked by large pieces of wood, and Duke was on the other side letting out a playful bark. When the hell did he leave the kitchen? Why are there mice on the floor? Why are doors blocked? Seraphina turned her head and shared a look with her mother.

"AGATHA!" They both yelled.

"What?" The blond asked innocently as she appeared next to Duke.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Cynthia yelled at her.

"You two need to stop fighting and talk to each other, but you won't do it on your own because you're both stubborn and proud. Seriously do you two even realize just how alike you are? I'm not letting either of you leave until you've made up and oh yeah there are exactly a dozen cute little mice running around the floor and they like people so don't even try fleeing!" Agatha yelled back as them before grabbing Duke by his collar and pulling him into the living room.

"Agatha, get back here!" Cynthia shouted.

"Agatha if you don't help us out of here I swear to God I'll kill you!" Seraphina cried out in frustration.

"Not until you two figure it out!" Agatha shouted before turning the TV on.

"Seriously? Why didn't you stop after one?" Seraphina asked her mother sarcastically.

"Your father was dead set on two." Cynthia answered back just as sarcastically, frustrated with her youngest daughter.

"Well are you going to apologize so we can get out of here or what?" Seraphina looked at her mother.

"Me apologize? You apologize! You were the mean one yesterday." Cynthia shot back.

"Only because you blame me for everything that goes wrong! That and you've never understood me!" Seraphina argued.

"I don't blame you for anything! I blame myself!" Cynthia admitted. "And yes I've never been able to understand you and that's always frustrated me."

"What?" Seraphina eyed her mom a bit disbelieving.

"When you were a baby you only wanted me you cried if even your dad held you for more than a few seconds. It was the same when you were a toddler you always wanted to be with me, but then you turned four and you were all rough and tumble and I worried about you hurting yourself every minute of every day so I tried getting you into the things I liked to do. Safer things. Expect you got mad and I managed to get you to push me away even more." Cynthia's eyes watered.

"I didn't want to push you away but you drove me crazy forcing me to do things I hated! I felt like you never accepted me for who I am." Seraphina's own eyes started to water as well.

"Accept you? Honey I love you. Nothing you do could ever make me feel otherwise. You're my daughter and I love you just the way you are, even if I don't understand you. Just know that I pushed you because I was afraid of losing you, like I did."

"Mama you didn't lose me, you just drive me a little crazy, but I love you!" Cue the waterworks; both mother and daughter were now crying.

Seraphina and Cynthia made motions to try and hug each other, forgetting the rodents below them and why they were on counters in the first place. But as soon as Cynthia got off the counter and made to hug her daughter two little mice squeaked and made for her feet. The woman jumped about a foot in the air and scrambled back onto the counter top where she'd been sitting before. The two looked at each other through teary eyes and burst into fits of laughter.

At one o'clock Jack, Sarek, and Spock returned to house. All three could hear the wild laughter from the front porch, you didn't need Vulcan hearing! They entered the house cautiously; Agatha and Duke sat in the living room watching TV. Turning around they headed to kitchen were the noise was coming from.

"What the-?" Jack stopped when he saw the wooden boards blocking the doorway, looking past it he saw his wife and daughter on the counters laughing uncontrollably. "Cynthia?" He ventured.

"Oh! Honey- floor- mice- Sera- flailed- chair- counter!" She tried to explain between fits of laughter but it was really hard and what Jack heard just made him look blankly at the floor.

Mice. A dozen little mice crawled about the floor looking for food and playing with each other.

"Agatha…?" Jack turned to see his youngest standing behind him.

"We can probably let them out now. They're all done fighting. Made up about an hour ago."

"Then why didn't you get the mice and let them out?" Jack asked his brilliant daughter.

"Because I realized I'd have to step in there and catch them…" She made a face looking at the floor.

"So what you thought you'd just wait until we got home?" Jack asked her amusement in his voice.

"Well…yeah." Agatha looked at the men, "Good luck!" She then grabbed Duke and went outside.

"I understand if you two don't want to catch the mice." Jack said to the Vulcan's who were hiding their own amusement well.

"We will help." Sarek answered for them both.

"Alright, ladies hold tight." Jack said as he stepped over the board and went to his wife, picking her up and carrying her to safety.

"Seraphina?" Spock was hit with her relief, amusement, gratitude, and affection all at once when she leapt into his arms.

Once safe both women ran outside to get Agatha for what she did. It didn't take the guys too long to capture all the mice and put them back into their carrier. They went outside to return them to the neighbor Jack assumed Agatha got them from only to find Agatha being chased by both Seraphina and Cynthia.

"Girls shouldn't you be getting ready for the dance tonight?" Jack hollered to them.

"Oh my!" Cynthia exclaimed, corralling her daughters and chasing them both all the way upstairs to Agatha's room.

"The dance is at 1900 hours, does it usually take 1400 hours for them to prepare themselves?" Spock asked curious and amused.

"Basically." Jack laughed.

**Yeah had to end it there! So next time it'll be the dance and them heading home and a few more surprises! Whether their good or bad surprises I'm not telling! So review away you lovely people and tell me what you think! Also I am always open to suggestions so if there is anything you'd really like to see I'll take it into consideration as I'm writing! Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

Friday night-

It had taken hours for the women to get ready for the dance. The men sat and talked quietly amongst themselves, only Jack was un-phased whenever there was the occasional banging around going on upstairs. The two Vulcan's could not imagine how it could take five hours for three human women to dress and prepare for a dancing event. Sarek had experienced waiting for Amanda to dress for certain events but never this long, Spock had not experienced waiting on a woman before and Nyota was always ready when he reached her door. It was exactly 5.2 hours before Cynthia Jones made her way down the stairs with her daughters following her. Plenty of time for Spock run an important errand.

Cynthia wore a dark purple A-line floor length dress and her bright blond hair was swept up in a fancy bun. Jack took her hand as she made her way down the last step smiling at him like a teenage girl about to go to prom with her dream guy. The heels she wore made her slightly taller then him as they stood side by side to watch their beautiful girls come down the stairs. Agatha went second, her dress was a light sea foam blue it flared out at the bottom and the strapped clung to the edges of her shoulders. She had curled her hair and managed to get it all up in a fancy little do.

"You two look beautiful." Jack commented pulling his daughter in for a tight hug.

"Come on Seraphina!" Agatha hollered up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Seraphina responded sounding a bit less enthusiastically then her sister.

Seraphina had a bit more trouble coming down the stairs due to her dress being a true ball gown. The gown was black, and strapless, the bodice clung to her tightly and the bottom poofed out at her hips. The top was silk the bottom was silk covered in a sheer black material. It was the only dress she liked, and got everyone else to approve of too. Agatha had curled her hair as well, but she'd left it half up half down. Spock, following Jack's lead, helped Seraphina down the last step.

"You look beautiful ashayam." Spock told her, his eyes never leaving her.

"Thanks," She blushed and took in his attire for the evening, "You look very handsome." It should be a crime for someone to look that freaking good in a tux.

"Should we do pictures here or at the hall?" Cynthia pulled out her camera.

"Take one or two here but take the rest at the dance honey, we need to get going." Jack said to his wife, before giving her a kiss.

It took a good half hour before the Jones were able to convince Cynthia they had enough pictures at home and that they needed to head out. She finally got moving when Spock stated they had 14.67 minutes to get to the hall, or they would be late. Seraphina clung onto Spock's arm as they left the house, he could feel her gratitude through their bond. At the car the family run into a slight issue. There are six people and the hover car seats five. Jack would be driving, Sarek was giving the front passenger seat, leaving Spock and the women to squeeze in the back. Neither Vulcan was particularly pleased with this. It would put one of the Jones women in danger if not all of them, and both found that to be unacceptable. However they could not reason with any of the women.

"How about Sera sits in Spock's lap? They can share a seatbelt, AND he can hold onto her. Totally safe." Agatha problem solved.

"Alright, fine. Get in the car everyone." Cynthia gave up trying to smash everyone in, the girls all had the same family gene, big hips.

Spock had agreed that it was the best choice of the given options. After Cynthia and Agatha settled in the car Spock sat in his seat and helped Seraphina into the car. The skirt of her dress took up quite a bit of room, they had to make sure it didn't get caught in the car door. Once she was situated on his lap, Spock buckled them in and wrapped his arms around Seraphina, effectively trapping her into him. It was a good thing that the hall was only 33.7 minutes from the Jones house as Spock had to use a considerable amount of control with his bond mate strapped to his lap.

It was natural for Seraphina to melt into Spock as she sat in his lap. His muscular arms wrapped around her made her feel far more safer then the seat belt. Grabbing his hand with hers she gave him a slight squeeze and opened up their bond, allowing him to feel her emotions.

'_You will always be safe with me Ashayam, your safety is paramount.'_

'My hero.' Her laughter rang inside his head, it reminded him of music.

'Music? What kind of music?'

She turned her head to the left to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

'_The only Terra instrument I could compare it too and that would be a flute.' He remembered a tune his mother had played for him on a holovid one time in his youth. _

'That's beautiful.'

She fidgeted in his lap turning back around, and removed her hand from his.

The Dance Hall-

It wasn't until that were at the dance hall that Seraphina took Spock's hand again. Allowing him to calm her slight nerves,which perplexed him. She was an excellent dancer, surely there was no reason for her to feel nervous?

'_I'm not nervous nervous, I'm just...well- this is the first time I've ever had a date to this dance and it's pretty important.' _

_'I am honored.'_ He sent her his affection.

"Come on, lets go dancing." She pulled his arm and Spock allowed her to drag him, for the moment a slow song was playing.

"So you do know how to dance!" Seraphina teased him as they started on the floor.

"Yes, I told you I knew how to dance." Spock responded.

"You just don't know how to dirty dance." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Is that the proper name for the dancing you engage in at bars?" He questioned her, his eyes playful.

"There's nothing proper about it." She winked at him, smiling.

"I agree with that statement." Spock raised an eyebrow at her.

The couple grew silent but there was nothing awkward or disappointing about it. Being held in his arms as they gracefully twirled around the dance floor, Seraphina felt like she was literally on a cloud. Spock moved with such an easy grace. She wondered where he learned to dance this well and if all Vulcan's can dance this well. Due to her hand being held in his, Spock heard her unguarded questions and promptly answered her.

'_My mother loved to dance, she took ballet in her adolescence, she taught both my father and myself several traditional Terra dances. Most Vulcan's have in the last twenty years learned dancing styles appropriate for Ambassadorial Parties.'_

'She sounds like she was an incredible woman, and a great mother. I grieve with thee.'

Seraphina could not imagine loosing her mother, her heart broke for both Spock and Sarek.

'_She was.'_

As the song ended they broke apart and headed toward the many tables, Sarek and her Uncle Daryl were discussing the latest treaty with the Tellarites. Seraphina sat down next to Spock and took a few sips of water, before they could say anything to one another Ginger and Eva popped up and demanded Seraphina come dance with them. Who was she to say no? The girls took off and danced for a solid hour, having a glorious amount of fun. Both of Seraphina parents were dancing for a majority of the time as well. Jack and Cynthia Jones were quite the movers and shakers. They and their two daughters danced a few songs together, the little family having a blast.

When Seraphina and Agatha made it back to the table both girls were dying for some water. It was perfect timing as well because the waiters and waitress had begun bringing out the food. The dancing would be put on hold for a good hour, hour and a half. The ladies devoured their food in the most lady like fashion which is a hell of a lot more difficult than it sounds. None of them had eaten lunch because Seraphina and Cynthia had been trapped inside the kitchen. Which of course Jack brought up as soon as everyone was done eating.

"So what exactly happened?" He asked the women at the table.

"Like I said they were fighting and then not even bothering to talk to each other and they were both so upset but too stubborn to cave first so I barrowed a few mice from our neighbor and trapped them in the kitchen." Agatha explained and defended herself in one breath.

"Yeah she made sure we were distracted while she set it all up, the sneaky little thing." Cynthia gave her a playful glare.

"Yes but you should have seen mom, she dropped a pot and eventually climbed up on the counter!" Seraphina laughed.

"Oh you weren't any better! She was all 'oh mom it's just a mouse' then one ran by her and she screamed before jumping on a chair herself!" Cynthia cried out laughing.

"I did not." Seraphina looked like a little child crossing her arms.

"Oh you so did!" Agatha barked out laughing, "You should have heard them both! Screaming like little girls."

"Why mice?" Sarek asked Agatha, it was hard to hear or see in curiosity from him, but Seraphina swore she did.

"It's the one thing that turns the both of them into scaredy cats." Agatha responded.

"We did talk though, and I think we both understand each other a bit better." Cynthia reached across the table and grabbed Seraphina's hand smiling.

"Yeah I believe we do." Seraphina squeezed her mother's hand and smiled back at her.

"Finally. That only took what a little over twenty years?" Jack teased them both.

"That does not explain why you were both laughing when we entered the house." Spock stated looking between mother and daughter.

"Oh, well. It started out with Seraphina fell off the chair, flailing, and then ran onto the island!" Cynthia was laughing so hard she could hardly breath.

"We both nearly fell off the counters when we went to hug though!" Seraphina was hiccupping because she was laughing so hard.

"It sounds as if it were a dangerous event." Sarek commented with raised eyebrows, he never understood how humans could laugh at their near injuries or injuries.

"You guys have no idea, I peeked in after a bit and those two were laughing so hard they could barely sat on the counters! Seraphina just about fell on her head." Agatha told them.

"But I didn't, so it's all good." Seraphina replied, still laughing a little.

They continued talking for a bit but a slow song started up that Seraphina instantly recognized. It was Michael Buble's _Daddy's Little Girl_, from the time she was born this was her song with her father. They danced to it every fathers day, at every fathers daughters dance, and whenever she was at home and feeling low. At the end of the day she was always her Daddy's little girl. Looking at her dad they both smiled widely, and got up to dance.

"May I have this dance sweetie?" Jack asked with his hand out.

"Of course, Daddy." Seraphina answered with a smile before the two took off.

"This is their song." Cynthia explained to the Vulcan's. "Once we brought Seraphina home after she was born Jack would sing this to her every night before putting her to sleep, did that for about five years. Once she hit six, she felt she was big enough to go to bed with a song or a story but whenever she got sick he'd sing her that song. Agatha and him have a song too." Cynthia looked at her husband and oldest daughter fondly, she was lucky to have such a wonderful husband and beautiful daughters.

"If you will excuse me." Spock stood and made his way to the DJ, returning after a short conversation.

"What was that about?" Agatha asked curious.

"I believe you will find out shortly." Was all Spock would say on the matter.

At the end of the song Agatha joined her sister and dad on the dance floor. Cynthia remained at the table with Sarek and Spock, eventually Jack joined them, engrossed in a particular conversation that stopped once Seraphina and Agatha came back to the table. Cynthia remained at the table with Sarek and Spock, eventually Jack joined them, engrossed in a particular conversation that stopped once Seraphina and Agatha came back to the table. The girls gave everyone a highly curious look before looking at each other in wonder.

"What were you guys talking about?" Seraphina asked.

"Nothing darling." Her mother responded.

"That's a total lie." Agatha stated raising an eyebrow at her mother.

"Agatha can I speak to you for a moment?" Cynthia asked getting up and walking away from the table, Agatha followed her mother cautiously.

"So what's going on?" Seraphina asked her little sister when they finally came back to the table.

"Nothing." Agatha couldn't even look her sister in the eye.

"I'm feeling a bit left out." Seraphina looked around the table, untrustingly.

"Sera come on!" Eva showed up and pulled her away before she could press anyone further, the table let out a collective sigh of relief.

At first Seraphina was highly distracted while dancing she kept turning to face the table with her immediate family, staring at them intently. Something was totally up and she really wanted to know what that something was. Eventually Eva and the DJ were able to distract Seraphina from her curiosity. Music just had a way of getting into her soul, making her forget the world around her, so when Spock appeared in front of her she was pretty surprised.

"Would you dance with me for this next song?" Spock asked her.

"Um of course." Seraphina stepped close to him.

She recognized the song as soon as the first note played. Etta James,_ At Last _it was her favorite love song. The love song to end all love songs. She feel in love with it the second it came on. It only took a moment for her to ask Spock through their bond if he knew how she felt about this song but he had blocked her. Why? She pulled back and looked at him but decided it she'd rather enjoy the moment so she closed the space between them and rested her head on his chest once again.

"Seraphina?" Spock pulled her out of her bliss, the song had ended.

"Sorry." She went to pull away but Spock held her close to him still, she looked about a bit confused and noticed everyone was staring at them, looking back at Spock she had to look down, he was on one knee.

"Seraphina Lilly Jones," Spock stared up into her eyes, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He pulled a small red box out of his jacket pocket and revealed a large single diamond, princess cut.

This was happening, this was seriously happening. Spock was proposing. He was on one knee holding out a ring. She so did not see thing coming. She knew they'd get married yeah but figured they go pick out a ring, and elope maybe. But this? Holy shit!

"Ashayam?" Spock was now looking at her concerned, she was crying.

"Yes." She choked out. "Yes of course I'll marry you." She laughed a little as he slipped the ring on her finger, and stood up.

"I am pleased you have accepted." Spock replied.

"Like I'd say no." She rolled her eyes at him before the smile dropped from her face.

"What is wrong?" Spock was worried once more.

"You didn't ask my dad, officially." It was silly but she wanted to make sure he dad was really comfortable about it.

"I did." Spock assured her.

"When?" Seraphina smiled at him again.

_Several Hours Earlier-_

The men had convened in the living room, continuing the conversation they had been having before entering the house about Jack's research. Spock however did not participate in the discussion fully, his mind was consumed by a different matter, one that Seraphina pointed out to Spock would be important to her father. It would be logical to observe human customs, he was after all half human and his bond mate a full human. Sarek had even participated in this tradition before bonding with his mother, it was a formality if anything. But Spock did want Jack's approval and acceptance. Seraphina was close to her father, his opinion mattered and while they were bond mates, made for ever other, and would end up together no matter what it would make her unhappy if Jack didn't like him. Deciding that now was an opportune time, Spock requested that he speak to Jack privately in his study, which was the basement. Of course Jack agreed, if nothing else he was curious as to what Spock wanted to talk to him about in private, and why they couldn't have this conversation in the living room with Sarek present. Sarek informed Jack that he was content to be alone and would in fact take this time to meditate on all he had learned today.

"So Spock what did you want to talk to me about?" Jack asked him as he gestured for the young man to sit down on the opposite side of the desk.

"It was brought to my attention that I have no observed all the human custom's regarding marriage and I apologize if I have offended you. I would like to ask your permission for your daughters hand in marriage." Spock stated in his usual voice, but Jack could see the determination in his eyes.

"Oh I see." Jack sat back put his folded hands under his chin, teasing Spock. "I have a few questions first."

"I will answer anything you ask." Spock said straightening his already ramrod straight back.

"Can you provide for my daughter? Will she want for nothing?" Jack asked sitting up more as well.

"Financially I am more than capable of providing for Seraphina. Commanders do not make a large sum of money but as Heir to the House of Surak I have a substantial amount of credits in my back account." Spock answered clearly and firmly.

"Do you respect her? Protect her?" Jack asked, this question wasn't really teasing, he seriously wanted to know his baby girl would be cared for.

"I hold Seraphina in the highest regard, and I would protect her with my life." Spock replied without a second thought.

"Good. Just one more question." Jack eyed Spock curious as to how he'd answer this last one, "Do you love her?"

"In the Vulcan society love is a highly illogical human emotion, the affection we feel for our bond mates is," Spock did have to think about this question, "an instinctual and therefore natural occurrence." Spock stated, noticing Jack's unimpressed expression.

"Huh." That didn't sound good enough to him.

"However as I am half human and have come to better terms with my heritage; my Human emotions and Vulcan instinct, I understand that while it may sound clinical affection between Vulcan bond mates in unquantifiable. There is no limit to what I would or would not do for Seraphina to make sure she is...happy. Her presence in my mind is eternal and as our bond grows to completion my...feelings...will only grow stronger." Spock was okay with his human side but talking about it was still hard, he'd grown up Vulcan after all. "So to answer your question more directly, yes I do 'love' your daughter."

"You definitely do son." Jack smiled and let out a hoot of laughter. "Spock all I want for my daughters is to be happy in life and you make Seraphina the happiest I've ever seen her. You definitely have my permission to marry Seraphina."

"I am pleased you find myself to be an acceptable mate for your daughter, and your acceptance of my request is truly an honor." Spock responded, a tight feeling somehow expanding in his chest.

"So when are you going to propose?" Jack asked him.

"I had not though of that. Naturally I would defer to you, on what would be the most appropraite course of action." Spock stated.

_Present-_

"You planned all this with my dad this afternoon?" Seraphina asked still a bit teary eyed.

"Correct."

"You even went out and bought a ring, all while I was right upstairs getting ready?" She couldn't help but laugh, maybe it was a good thing Cynthia kept her from going downstairs to grab something to eat.

"Correct." Spock repeated.

"I love you." Seraphina reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss Spock.

'_I love you as well ashayam.' _He spoke in her mind as their lips met in a chaste but passionate embrace.

_On Earth Somewhere-_

"Master I've landed." The pink minion looked up at the large screen in his little spacecraft.

It was surprisingly difficult getting into Earth's atmosphere, they were well guarded. But of course Jixi had found a hole in the security and slipped in. His spacecraft was small enough to go unnoticed and the reflective shields made it nearly invisible to the humans.

"Good, contact me when you've found the stone. We will need it if we are to crush our enemies, force this universe into submission." The Masters voice was even more graveled through space.

"Yes Master. They will fall."

"Yes, yes, they will. Find that stone and acquire it by any means." The Master cut the connection.

"Any means. Any means." Jixi repeated to himself in the spacecraft.


	16. Chapter 16

**So it seems every time I say I'm going to be posting every other week I end up posting the next week...oh well good for you guys right? Enjoy! **

_Saturday-_

The happy couple spent the rest of their Friday night being congratulated and saying fond farewells to everyone. Seraphina couldn't stop smiling the entire time, even when all everyone wanted to talk about was the wedding again, nothing could mess with her complete and utter joy. The giddy feeling she was wrapped up in had her actually jumping for joy a little bit with her sister. She did promise them all she'd have a serious conversation about their poor stealth skills but then Agatha reminded her that she too sucked at being stealthy. Spock had thrown the entire Jones family into quiet the tizzy. Everyone would 'awe' every time the couple danced to a slow song. It was a beautiful night, one that Seraphina would cherish forever. Surprisingly enough when they arrived back home she was completely exhausted, she figured she'd have a hard time sleeping because of all the excitement but she hardly made it out of her dress before she passed out in Agatha's bed.

In the morning the girls and the Vulcans packed their things and said their goodbyes to Jack and Cynthia Jones. The latter made Seraphina promise they would talk soon, and start planning this wedding whether she liked it or not. With an eye roll and a sigh Seraphina just gave in without a fight, now that she and her mom had made up she was less inclined to fight with her on things. Agatha was slightly teary eyed saying goodbye to her parents but Seraphina was a bit more held together. What ended up break Seraphina's heart, as it did every time, was saying goodbye to Duke, she held on tightly to her favorite companion and cried. Duke was upset as well, he never understood why Seraphina would leave him. He whined and pulled on the leash the family rarely ever used.

"I hate this." Seraphina buried her face in his chest one more time before clinging onto Spock's arm as they went to the hover taxi.

"You will see him again." Spock assured her, somewhat at a loss as to what else to tell his bond mate.

"I know. It's just always sucks leaving him." Seraphina mumbled looking out the window as they drove off to the airport.

On the plane Seraphina was far less upset but still a bit down. She sat next to the window, with Spock on her right. Sarek was seated in the row in front of them and Agatha in the row behind them. They had been unable to get seats for them to all be together. Spock offered his seat to Agatha but the girl insisted he sit with Seraphina, Spock was relieved that she refused, his instinct was to stay close to Seraphina but logic dictated he offer the seat to her sister.

"Spock?" Seraphina finally spoke up looking at him instead of out the window like she had been when they exited the run way.

"Yes?" Spock put the PADD he was holding down in his lap and faced her.

"What's going to happen when we go back to the Academy? I mean now that we're actually engaged?" She asked him curiously, looking at her ring for a moment.

"The only thing that will have changed is that we are engaged." Spock responded.

"I think, at the Academy, I won't wear the ring." Before Spock could say anything she explained herself, "It's not that I don't love it or you for that matter, or that I'm ashamed or anything it's just…it'll complicate things for me. Besides I don't want everyone else all up in my business."

"You may do as you desire Ashayam." Spock's facial expression didn't change but his eyes were reassuring.

"It's not that-" Seraphina was interrupted by what felt like a large amount of turbulence.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, we're experiencing a bit of turbulence. Please make sure you're buckled in and do not worry." The pilot sounded over the intercom, however his words were undermined as the plane dropped in the air a good four or five feet, enough for everyone to feel it.

"What's going on?" Agatha shouted over a few screaming passengers.

"I do not know, however I will find out." Spock got up and went to the pilot's cabin.

"You're not supposed to be back here sir." One older blond man in a pilot's uniform told Spock when he entered.

"I am Commander Spock of the USS Enterprise, Starfleet. What is wrong with this aircraft?" He demanded to know in his low authoritative voice.

"Thank God," replied the other pilot looking up towards the ceiling, "We don't know what's happened the cabin pressures started to drop and we're beginning to slowly drop."

"Was this carrier not checked for deficiencies before takeoff?" Spock looked between the men.

"Yes! Of course! The-" The slow descent was no longer slow the plane was starting to nose dive, in the passenger cabin masks dropped from the ceiling.

"Ladies and Gentleman please put on the masks that have dropped from the space above you, it's a precaution." The blond pilot practically shouted over the intercom, screams were audible.

"Mayday! Mayday! Craft 337 to Ground, come in Ground!" The other pilot called in the comm. unit.

Silence.

The pilot called once more over the comm. unit but there was nothing but dead air. The pilots shared a look before hurriedly fumbling with the many screens in front of them, trying to figure out what the hell was happening to their plane. Spock looked over their shoulders taking in what he could and making his own assessment. Going to a side screen he pulled up the schematics of the plane and looked at a particular piece important to maintaining their elevation.

"Not only have your communication lines been cut but it appears that there has been a hole created in the back of the plane." Spock informed the men in his Vulcan monotone voice before turning around and heading towards the main problem, forming several different solutions in his mind on the way.

"Spock?" Seraphina called to him, leaving her oxygen mask on.

Lights were flashing. Some people were crying, others praying. There was wind whipping about the cabin as well. Agatha had moved into the seat next to her sister before the masks dropped and secured the seat belt. Now they held hands tightly, watching Spock head toward the back of the plane. They didn't say anything, just looked in each other's eyes and no matter what happened they'd hold onto each other.

Judging from the suction coming from underneath the door to the maintenance room of the craft Spock cautiously opened the door, holding tightly and using his strength to keep it from flying open, after he was through it he quickly shut it once more, locking the door in place. In the back left corner it looked as if something had ripped open the side of the plane. Spock looked around for a tool kit but found none, he'd have to grab an emergency one from the pilot's cabin. Fighting against the wind Spock found it difficult to reopen the door and exit the maintenance room. It was beneficial that he was mostly Vulcan, otherwise he would never have been able to open the door let alone be conscience at the moment. After grabbing the bag wordlessly from the pilot's cabin he made his way back to the room, but this time was stopped by an arm tossed out at him. Seraphina had stretched herself over her sister and reached out with two fingers, a desperate look on her face.

She didn't know what else to do, she wanted to know what was going on and if they'd make it. The overwhelming fear from her fight or flight instincts was soothed instantaneously when Spock placed his own fingers firmly against her for an all too fleeting moment. He'd been able to show her what was wrong and how he planned to fix it. They would be okay. Seraphina had felt a severe determination and protectiveness coming from him and it stayed with her when he left. Sitting back once again she grabbed her sisters hand tightly again and gave her a promising look.

In the maintenance room again Spock careful opened the bag and selected the tools he would need. As the plane continued a rapid descent the air grew much thinner in the room. It wasn't long before Spock himself began to feel lightheaded. But he ignored the urge to pass out and continued repairing the damage. Getting the hole closed was the biggest problem. There were no tools in the emergency kit that could grab hold of the metal and bend it back into its proper position. Coming to a decision after a quick calculation Spock put both hands on the torn apart material and focused his energy on pulling the mess back together, slowly, fighting the wind. The process took 4.3 minutes and Spock estimated he had about 3.2 minutes to cauterize the damage. As he started the lightheaded sensation grew worse, but he focused on one thing and one thing only, and it wasn't logic, it was his primal Vulcan emotions and desires. The way he felt for Seraphina and his desire to keep her safe was what kept him going.

The pilot's found that the pressure was stabilizing once more, and they were no longer taking a nose dive. The Vulcan Commander had been successful in whatever he did. Now it was their turn to battle with the controls and manually lift the plane back up into the air. They'd worry about landing once they were at safe levels again. Another a few minutes passed before the warning lights shut off and things went back to normal. Those who were screaming stopped, but the tears flowed freely. The blond pilot went back on air and announced that everything was fine, they had stabilized, cabin pressure was at normal levels and people could remove their oxygen masks.

Seraphina and Agatha shared a deep sigh of relief, that relief was short lived however for Seraphina as Spock did not appear from the back right away. It was more than possible that he was just going over his work, double and triple checking, making sure that everything was perfect. Still she wanted to see him, to see for herself that he was okay as well. God! What was taking him so long? Seraphina turned around for the twentieth time in the past few seconds. Letting out a loud sigh she unbuckled herself and got up despite Agatha's pleas. Sarek had felt a slight dizzying sensation from Spock through the parental bond but that had ceased 1.2 minutes ago, now there was nothing to suggest something was wrong. However there was nothing he could tell Seraphina to keep her in her seat. She was determined.

"Spock?" Seraphina pulled on the handle of the door but it wouldn't give. "Spock!" She started to pound on the door when it suddenly opened, her fist froze in the air.

"Seraphina why are you out of your seat?" Spock looked down at her, emergency bag in one hand, one eyebrow raised. Was he seriously scolding her?

"I was worried about you, you weren't coming out of there." She looked him over, and found that his empty hand was bleeding. "You're bleeding!" She grabbed the hand to inspect it further.

"It was logical to make sure the material would hold before returning, and I can assure you ashayam my wounds are superficial." Spock assured her shutting the door behind him as he stepped even closer to her.

"Superficial my ass!" Seraphina shouted earning looks from a few people who had recovered from the panic.

"I find that statement-" Spock began.

"Let me guess illogical? Well tough. Now let's go get the first aid kit." She pulled Spock by his forearm to the pilot cabin, he dropped off the bag and she grabbed a first aid kit from a flight attendant.

After that Seraphina shoved Spock into the small bathroom on the side and started tending to the cuts on his hands. He was right, they weren't deep but they were bleeding and that was enough to worry Seraphina. First she inspected them and made sure there was any dirt or debris in his cuts and then ran the small dermal generator over the wounds. When she was finished she put the items back in the first aid kit and then pulled Spock hand to her lips so she could kiss the now light green skin where the cuts had been. Shifting his hand Spock moved to cup her face, he struggled to name all the emotions she was experiencing. Relief, worry, thankful, scared, and stressed? He lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye.

'_You are safe T'hy'la, I believe the plane will land without difficulty.' _He assured her.

_'I know I trust you.' _Seraphina closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, biting her lower lip.

_'Then why are you experiencing such a multitude of negative emotions?'_

_'Humans take a while to calm down after a near death experience.'_ She opened her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

_'You were not 'near death'. If my first solution had not worked there were several other solutions that I could have applied to the problem. I would never allow you to enter such a situation.'_ Spock's voice in her head was much louder and harsher than it had ever been before.

_'I know, Spock.' _She cupped his cheek with her hand as well.

"We should go back to our seats." Spock straightened, dropping his hand back to his side.

"I think you'll have to switch with Agatha, she- well we're both pretty shaken up." Seraphina dropped her hand as well, grabbing the kit as they exited the bathroom.

"Of course." Spock nodded his head, "I must speak to the pilots now." He went back into the pilot's cabin and Seraphina went back to her seat.

"Is everything okay now?" Agatha asked as Seraphina sat back down.

"Yes, Spock fixed it." Seraphina wrapped an arm around her little sister and held her close for the remainder of the flight.

When the plane landed in San Francisco, CA near Starfleet Academy the airport was already panicking about the lack of communications, when the pilots and Spock explained the damage in the back of the plane they freaked out. What in God's name could have done that? The plane was fine when they took off so clearly it was something that happened during midflight, they also had communications when they took off. Was it an act of terrorism? Was the Vulcan Ambassador the target? Or both Vulcans for simply being alien? Or the fact that three people from Starfleet were on the plane? Was there someone else on board that could have been targeted? How did the hole develop in the first plan? There had been no explosion of any kind, all the passengers were accounted for. Starfleet quickly arrived on scene and took control of the situation, the plane was moved and a number of Starfleet people were milling about and investigating. All the passengers were questioned thoroughly before anyone could leave.

Vulcan had been informed of the incident and Sarek was escorted to his next flight by a number of Vulcan bodyguards. Spock, Seraphina, and Agatha were also escorted to Starfleet, only they were escorted by Starfleet security. Spock declined the Vulcan bodyguards that the High Council had offered, both he and his father were 98.45% positive that the attack had nothing to do with Vulcan. After all no one knew the Ambassador was even going to Minnesota trip was last minute. Most likely there was something else going on, Spock was positive that despite the proof, there was another passenger on the plane one that had not been documented. He shared his thoughts with Admiral Collins, the man in charge of the investigation, but the Admiral thought it to be nearly impossible.

Once back at Starfleet Academy they girls felt a lot safer, they were swarmed by curious cadets who wanted to know just what exactly happened. Hannah had all but attacked both girls in a fierce hug and declared they were not allowed to leave her sight.

"That was seriously supposed to be a simple vacation but leave it to you two to nearly get killed!" Hannah shouted at them both while shoving her way through the crowd and dragging them with her.

"It was an accident that totally could have happened to anyone!" Agatha defended both herself and her sister.

"Well it better not happen again!" Hannah hollered.

"It's not like we planned it!" Seraphina shouted back.

"I know I'm just upset!" Hannah continued to holler.

"Well so are we!" Agatha shouted.

"So why are we shouting?" Seraphina shouted.

"I don't know!" Hannah shouted before they all descended into giggles.

"Oh geez! Sera you have to tell Hannah the good news!" Agatha jumped on Hannah's bed.

"What good news?" Hannah eyed them both.

"Close your eyes." Seraphina replied.

"What?" Hannah asked confused.

"Just do it." Seraphina told her with a sigh.

"Fine, they're closed." Hannah squeezed her eyes shut and threw her hands over them for good measure.

"Okay you can look." Seraphina said after a moment of shuffling around.

When Hannah opened her eyes she was not expecting to see a large diamond ring on her best friend's hand. It was beautiful, classical, elegant, and over all just freaking awesome! The girls had their wonderfully clichéd girly moment of shrieking and jumping up and down in excitement. Hannah then demanded details of not only the proposal but the whole week, Seraphina was only too happy to tell her best friend everything that had happened. It was really just crazy. All of it.

"So you guys are getting married now?" Hannah asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, we are getting married. For real. Within the next 5 months, maybe sooner." Seraphina admitted in a nervous slightly panicked voice.

"Why so soon?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Because the Vulcan bonding ceremony is going to happen in about 5 and half months, and it's just simpler if we do the human ceremony first." Seraphina explained, that was what they had told her family as well, she was so not explaining Pon Farr to anyone, the only reason she knows is because she'd read a passage in High Vulcan that the Vulcan she barrowed it from freshman didn't think she'd be able to read.

After all if she couldn't explain it to her best friend how the hell would she tell her parents? Oh hey mom and dad after the Vulcan bonding ceremony Spock will enter something call Pon Farr and lose his ability to think logically and we'll be having a sex marathon for a few days. Sort of like a honeymoon for humans except we'll literally be having sex like nonstop, I'll probably end up bruised, maybe even broken pelvis. Best part is he'll be a complete pre-reform Vulcan beast who'll kill anyone that tries to interfere with our mating. Oh and to top it off I'll most likely be pregnant afterwards. Yeah…she wasn't telling her parents that…

"So did you guys have sex at your parent's house?" Hannah asked a bit confused but mostly curious.

"No! Jesus! We haven't done_ that_ yet." Seraphina blushed like crazy.

"Seriously Seraphina? _That? _It's called sex honey. SEX, and I know you're a little virgin and so is Aggie here-"

"No I'm not." Agatha piped up.

"What?" Both Hannah and Seraphina looked at her shocked.

"I'm not a virgin. Haven't been for a year now." Agatha shrugged.

"How the hell did I not know this?" Seraphina asked no one in particular.

"Well you were here and I was at home. I had just graduate college and me and Eddy thought we'd give a go." Agatha grimaced at the memory. "It sucked."

"My baby sister has more experience in bed than I do and I'm getting married…" Seraphina once again spoke to no one in particular.

"Usually does suck the first time, after that it can be amazing but it really depends on who you're with." Hannah said mostly to Agatha.

"Does mom know?" Seraphina finally address the people in the room and not the universe.

"Hell no and please don't say anything to her." Agatha gave her sister puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I won't." Seraphina waved her off before becoming serious, "Does it really suck the first time?"

"Yeah, pretty much unavoidable. But you and Spock are in love and all that jazz so it won't be so weird and uncomfortable. Trust me when you're with someone you love and they love you back sex becomes something far more than just physical." Hannah leaned forward and gave Seraphina's had a squeeze.

"Okay enough about that. How was your break?" Seraphina changed the subject before her skin stayed a permanent shade of red.

_Somewhere in San Francisco-_

Jixi had gotten on the plane undetected. Destroyed their communication systems. Punched a hole in the side of the plane during his escape to ensure that the plane would go down. But it did not. He watched from afar as it started to fall out of the sky, it had been so close, but then it stopped. It went back up. That wasn't possible! Jixi had done his research, planes always crashed under similar circumstances! What was different? He followed the plane to its destination, and realized what was different. Vulcans. There were Vulcan's on the plane, they had the ability to mend the plane. Humans, the weak pathetic Humans would all be panicking while they fell to their deaths but the Vulcans, the logical Vulcans, would calmly find a solution and prevent the plane from crashing.

He had failed! Master would not be happy! A Human female wore the stone around her wrist, and she was accompanied by a male Vulcan. Jixi must try again.

Jixi must not fail.

_Monday-_

Seraphina woke up with a bright smile on her face. The past month and a half had gone by without incident. She and Spock had been together now for three months, they were able to keep the fact that they were engaged under wraps. They still had lunch together every day and unless one of them had some pressing matter to attend too, they had dinner every night. Usually they ate at Spock's apartment but occasionally he took her off campus to some fancy restaurant she never would have gone to otherwise. They were happy, well Spock would say pleased, but whatever things were going great and it was that that had Seraphina nervous, there is no such thing as Happily Ever After.

The only reason she was able to keep this fear from Spock was because he taught her how to effectively use their bond. How to reach out to him more directly, and how to block certain parts of her mind from him if not the whole thing. Personally she felt that was an idiot move on his part, but he claimed it was normal between Vulcan bond mates and only fair that she be able to have privacy in her own that he has. Kirk, Bones, and Scotty felt the same way as Seraphina. Spock would have unlimited access to the female human brain! Human men would kill for that chance! In true Spock forum he found the whole thing illogical and refused to listen to any more of it. Kirk tried to order Spock to reveal the inner workings of the female mind but Spock just raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. Kirk quickly retracted that order and laughed nervously saying it was all a joke.

It was incredible how comfortable Seraphina was around Spock now. Nothing like when they first met. Okay that's a bit of a lie, she still becomes somewhat of a bumbling idiot around him and occasionally wants to run in the other direction when she makes thing awkward. Hell they could be together for twenty years and that girl who ran from him the first time they met will always be in there somewhere. But anyways, the fact of the matter was that she had started spending a lot more time at his apartment, she'd go over there to study when she couldn't concentrate anywhere else. The first few times she'd done it Spock had entered his apartment with his head cocked to one side wondering why she was there, she apologize and explained herself after which Spock assured her she was more than welcome to study at his place. It eventually became a thing. One day when Spock came back to his apartment after classes he was greeted by a very excited Seraphina.

"Seraphina?" Spock questioned as she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hanging off of him, her feet literally not touching the ground.

"I got approved!" She squealed as she dropped to the floor, jumping up and down.

"You were approved for what?" Spock asked patiently trying to figure out why his bond mate was so excited.

"My thesis! I got approved to actually write my paper on the similarities between vocal cords and their cause on the similarities between languages throughout all the known species!" She shouted.

"I believe congratulations is the acceptable response." Spock responded.

"Hells yes!" She jumped unto him one more time, and this time Spock wrapped his arms around her catching her.

"You are experiencing large amounts of adrenaline." Spock responded pulling back his head so he could look down at her.

"Ugh yeah I'm a little excited!" She smiled up at him while rolling her eyes. "This is huge!"

"I understand that this is an important part of your education, and I am pleased your request has been granted." Spock said.

"Hmmm." Seraphina hummed as she stretched forward and kissed her man sweetly.

As the sweet innocent kiss grew more passionate, Seraphina lifted herself a bit more to wrap her legs around Spock's waist. Her actions were given a low groan of approval .Walking forwards and then sitting down Spock held her in his lap as they continued to make out. Between the sensations they felt, their minds and their bodies touching, things were quickly becoming more and more heated. Seraphina lightly trailed her finger up and down one of Spock's ears and it was enough to get him to flip them on the couch so she was laying down and he covered her with. Hands traveled up shirts, kisses started being planted everywhere…

"Incoming communication from Captain Kirk." Spock's comm. system alerted them.

"Seriously?" Seraphina voiced more than a bit frustrated.

"I do not believe the computer system would make a joke." Spock replied getting up and straightening his uniform.

"I-" She started still lying on the couch, "Never mind, I'll just go." She grumpily got up and was about to leave them Spock pulled her to him for one more kiss.

"Soon T'hy'la." He whispered in her ear, making her whole body turn bright red.

"Uhhh, yeah I'll just head out now. Ya know get started on that paper…" She mumbled awkwardly before bolting out of his apartment.

_Tuesday-_

The next day in class Seraphina had a hard time looking at her fiancé. Yesterday was the fourth time they'd gotten that far but each and every time they were interrupted. At this rate they'd be celibate until their wedding, well the human wedding ceremony. Which the date had still not been decided despite Cynthia's pushing. Every conversation Seraphina had with her mother was about something for the wedding; flowers, cake, dresses, suits, venue, if it had to do with weddings they'd probably talked about it. So far Seraphina was able to remain indecisive about everything and avoided talking to Spock about it. Knowing him he'd be all 'it's logical to start planning' and he'd probably start helping her mother and there was no way Seraphina was going to let that happen.

Of course now that she was working on her paper she didn't have much time to talk with her mother about wedding stuff. Spock was impressed by her dedication, this was only her second day and she was already caring a bunch of PADDs everywhere. Researching and reading up.

Within a few days a large number of cadets would be aware of her project topic but not everyone was impressed or thrilled.

"I don't understand why everyone's so impressed, she's not even doing the work on her own. Ten to one it was Commander Spock's idea." Holly Marshal told her little group of minions.

"Are you serious?" One girl asked shocked.

"I'm positive. This whole thing is just wrong, she's getting an easy pass through the Academy because she's dating a Professor." Holly complained, she had tried hitting on Spock before but he'd completely ignored her attempts and when she tried touching him, he nearly had her put on probation. What the hell made Seraphina so damn special?

"Holly you should go to the board. You can't let them get away with this." Holly's closest friend Becky informed her.

"You know what I should, shouldn't I? I think I'll talk to Commander Spock first, you know give him a chance to come clean, and if he doesn't…well then I'll go to the board." Holly said, impressing them with her mercy at letting Spock come clean first.

**So I know there's a bit of a time jump but I spent like 5 or 6 chapters on the Reunion so we need to start moving along. Important things need to happen, drama and what not. Speaking of important matters, it's up to you guys on whether the first sex scene between Spock and Sera is T rated or M rated. I don't care and so you guys get to make the decision cause it's coming up very soon (no pun intended oh who I'm I kidding? Pun fully intended)! Review or Personal Message me with your thoughts! Also I noticed last time I didn't get very many reviews, it might have been because I didn't beg...so this is me begging...PLEASE REVIEW! Honestly they keep me going and inspire me, it lets me know that people are still reading this and actually like it so review my lovelies! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow 17 or 18 reviews! You guys totally spoil me! Best readers ever. This story shall remain t-rated the m-rated part will be noted before and after by dashes so if you don't want to read it skip it. Warning: May need a cold shower after reading this!**

_Friday-_

After a very helpful conversation with her friends, Holly Marshal decided to confront Professor Spock after classes ended on Friday, that way he'd have the weekend to think about what she said. With her head held high she marched straight to his office and knocked once, waiting for entry. After a few silent seconds she knocked a second and then third time. Why was he ignoring someone at his door?

"He's not in." Professor Grange said as she exited her own office across the hall.

"What do you mean he's not in? Professor Spock is always in, especially on Friday nights." Holly looked back at his office door once more.

"He hasn't done that in months now, has a standing date almost Friday night with his fiancée." Professor Grange responded as she made sure her office was locked up before leaving.

"Fiancée?" Holly was shocked, this was even worse then she imagined!

_Spock's Apartment-_

"So I was looking at the vocal cords and early tones of both Vulcan's and Romulan's, I'm pretty sure you guys are more closely related then any thought before." Seraphina took the glass on wine Spock offered her as she sat on the couch, her legs bent under her.

"Indeed? May I look at your research next week?" Spock asked as he sat down.

"Of course! Also I found similarities between Andorian's and Orion's." She mentioned before moving so she was under the crook of his arm, curled into him.

"I find your dedication to your work most commendable." Spock said while attempting not to 'sit as straight as a board', Seraphina found it difficult to cuddle with him when he wasn't 'relaxed'.

"I feel like there's supposed to be a 'but' at the end of that sentence." She turned her head and looked up at him curiously.

"To add a 'but' at the end of that sentence would have made no sense." Spock furrowed his brow before continuing, "However your mother did contact me earlier today. She believes that you are purposefully avoiding her so you won't have to make any more plans for our Terra wedding ceremony."

"She did what? How the hell did she get your number?" Seraphina sat up, wide eyed, and set her glass on the coffee table before them.

"Since I believe your first question was rhetorical I shall only answer the second; I do not know." Spock didn't mind that Cynthia had called him, but his comm. unit number was not available to the public, how she got it was a mystery to him. Perhaps there was a breach in security?

"Because she's my mother and she's trying to plan my wedding, nothing, not even a secure number is going to stop her." Seraphina's shoulders slumped in defeat, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her what I know to be the truth, you have been diligently working on your project and have had time for little else." Spock informed her, putting a warm hand on her shoulder and pulling her back to him.

It was completely logical for him to pull her back into his arms, she was distressed and physical contact with her bond mate would less that stress. Also Spock found it entirely agreeable to have Seraphina in his arms were she was safe and protected. He understood that having her close to him calmed both his primal and logical minds as well, during the evenings it was becoming harder and harder for him to let her leave. Every touch of skin on skin between them strengthened their bond little by little, after their first mind meld it was likely their bond would be near completion. That probability alone amazed Spock, even two full-blooded Vulcan's would need to mind meld at least 4 times in order to be near completion. It occurred to him that this was not only due to the fact that they were soul mates but the telepathic effects Seraphina bracelet seem to have on her.

"It is the truth, well that and I just…I didn't think I'd be planning a wedding my junior- well last- year at Starfleet." She let herself be pulled back into the crook of Spock's arm all her troubles vanished when she was in his arms.

"We do not need to have a Terran wedding ceremony." Spock assured her, trying to find a solution to her distress.

"No we do, and it's not just because my mom wants one but I kind of want one too. I like the idea of standing at the alter with you and making an official declaration of love to you in front of all our friends and family. They won't be there for the bonding ceremony on New Vulcan. Which is less than three and a half months away!" Seraphina shot up off the couch and started pacing the room.

"Seraphina sit down." Spock requested of her.

"I can't sit down! We're getting tied together, like our minds tied together for the rest of our lives! Oh God I'll most likely be pregnant afterwards too! I'm going to graduate from Starfleet like 3 months pregnant. If I graduate! I'm going to have to take off at least a week of classes and I won't be able to work on my project at all either." Seraphina ran her fingers through her long chestnut hair and tugged on the ends.

"Ashayam calm down." Spock stood and stepped in her way, wrapping her thin arms in his large warm hands.

"How can I calm down? We haven't even had sex yet and we already know I'll be pregnant in less than 3 and a half months!" She shouted at him, before letting his soothing influence calm her nerves.

"Seraphina, any problems we encounter we will logically assess and solve together." Spock bent his knees so that he could look her in the eye as he assured her.

"I-" Seraphina stopped herself and nodded, looking at the floor.

"If you are very concerned over the fact that we have not had sex yet and will be bonded soon it would be logical than for us to have sex now." Spock stood ramrod straight again, projecting nothing affection and calm.

"What?" Seraphina's head shot up and she looked at him a little shocked.

"It would be logical for us to have sex tonight." Spock repeated.

"Uh…" Seraphina's heart started racing, her breathing became uneven.

"You are…frightened?" Spock cocked his head to one side and studied his bond mate with one raised eyebrow.

"No…maybe…I just- that wasn't very romantic or special sounding." Seraphina's whole body turned a bright shade of red.

"I am sorry if I have offended you." Spock dropped his arms back to his side, letting go of her and taking a step back.

"I'm not offended, really. That just wasn't how I imagined that scene happening in my head." Seraphina admitted.

"Again I must apologize-" Spock started.

"Stop apologizing," She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his solid but lean waist, "and maybe we just let it happen naturally instead of just deciding to do it now."

"I find that to be an agreeable solution." Spock nodded wrapping his arms around her as well.

_Saturday Morning-_

In the morning Seraphina woke up a bit disoriented, she was not in her dorm. Slowly sitting up she realized she was in Spock's bed. Fully clothed, mind you, but in his bed nonetheless. Last night after calming down and returning to her wine Sera became increasingly dizzy. It got to the point where she could hardly stand without being hit with wave after wave of intense vertigo. Spock insisted she stay at his place, in his bed, that way he could watch over her since she declined medical attention. His bed was super comfortable but she couldn't fall asleep in the large bed all by herself. It took some convincing but Spock joined her instead of sleeping on the couch like he originally planned. She carefully situated herself in his arms, trying to keep her head from spinning.

"Spock?" Seraphina called out as she sat there looking at the halfway made bed, his side was empty.

"Are you alright Seraphina?" Spock quickened his pace at the sound of her voice, but glided into the room without seeming worried.

"Yes, all better. I told you the dizziness would go away after a goodnights rest." She smiled sleepily stretching her arms.

"Have you experienced vertigo before?" Spock approached her.

"Just a few times, but more so this past month. Probably just stress." Seraphina shrugged, before getting out of bed.

"I do not believe the cause of your increased dizzy episodes are due to stress, they may in fact be caused by your bracelet." Spock decided to present Seraphina with a theory that had been in the back of his mind since the stone had been cleansed by the bonfire.

"My bracelet?" Seraphina turned to look at him not sure if he was serious.

"Yes, after the night of the bonfire, both my father and I could sense the stones telepathy. I do believe it is also the reason why your telepathic abilities has increased as well." Spock informed her.

"Are you serious right now? This thing has been in my family for generations! I think people would have noticed by now if everyone who wore it was a telepath." Seraphina shook her head and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

"I assure you T'hy'la I am completely serious." Spock said once Seraphina exited the bathroom once more.

"Wait, if you and your father sensed something then why didn't either of you say anything?" She crossed her arms giving him a reproachful look.

"We did not wish to alarm you and it was of great curiousity to find out how the bracelet would affect your otherwise psi-null abilities." Spock noticed her shocked expression and thought it wise to mention, "If we had thought you were in any danger at all I would have removed that bracelet from your person immediately."

"So what you thought I'd be a science project?" Her temper boiled at the thought that Spock was not only keeping things from her but that he was treating her like an object.

"I have never thought of you in such a way, it would be illogical to use my mate as a science project." Spock stated calmly not understanding why exactly Seraphina was upset with him, he had not wished to worry her and had watched her carefully to ensure she was not in danger.

"You should have told me." Seraphina angrily pouted as she left the room with Spock following close behind.

"I did not wish to cause you undue stress." Spock said.

"Okay well you need to tell me important things that affect me from now on." Seraphina turned to face him putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course." Spock nodded and then put his two fingers out for Seraphina.

"Would you like to make it up to me?" Seraphina asked reaching out to lightly graze his fingers with hers and then wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with a mischievous smile.

"I am not sure what you mean." Spock replied looking down at her with a furrowed brow.

"I'm going to go back to my dorm to work on my project, and I'll be back over here at eight o'clock tonight. You better have something romantic planned out if you want to make it up to me." Seraphina told him before going on her tiptoes and waiting for him to lean down so she could place a light peck on his lips.

"I will do my best." Spock told her as she left his apartment.

_In the Men's Dorms-_

"Adam could you do me a favor?" Holly leaned against the doorframe of the computer science cadet's dorm room.

"Uh, any- anything for you, Holly." He stuttered out, jumping out of his chair and facing his biggest crush, Holly Marshal, he'd fallen head over heels for her the first moment he saw her gracing Starfleet Academy with her beauty.

"I need you to access another cadet's account." Holly said in her sweetest voice.

"Th-that's illegal…" Adam trialed off breathing a bit quicker than he had been five minutes ago.

"Adam," Holly stepped into his room and shut the door behind her, "I really need your help." She stalked up to him like a lioness would a lone and fearful gazelle.

"I'm not sure-" He gulped as she put a slim finger to his lips effectively quieting him.

"You won't get in trouble I promise, no one will ever find out." She blinked at the thin brown haired boy, lowering her hand.

"But-" He tried again.

"But what? I need your help Adam, you're the only one I can trust and rely on. You never let me down, unlike everyone else. Oh Adam, please help me." Holly went in for the kill, all sad eyes and pouty, giving Adam one chaste kiss before pulling away.

"O- Okay what do you need?" He asked in a daze.

"I need you to look up Cadet Seraphina Jones account." Holly gave him a sweet smile that quickly turned devilish as soon as he turned around to get back to his computers.

"Alright it'll take a minute." Adam said quickly hacking into the system.

"I don't mind, take as long as you need." Holly sat down on Adam's bed and sat as close to him as she could, leaning over so he could see her cleavage from her tight purple blouse.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Adam asked before losing all ability of coherent thought when he faced her and his eyes drifted downward.

"Oh I just need to access her PADD and her computer, we're partners for a project and I'd go to her dorm and get it but she's…indisposed." Holly replied grimacing at the last word.

"Yeah I can do that." Adam looked back at his computer not even catching the disgusted look on Holly's face.

It took Adam a full ten minutes total to hack to the system, and then proceed to hack into Seraphina's PADD's and computer. Overall and easy job for the techie boy wonder. Holly had first noticed him in her Beginner's Tech. class, he had been a 2nd year helper that not only answered all her questions but ended up doing majority of her work for her. She went to him whenever she needed help with a prank or in this case to plant 'evidence'. It wasn't hard to get Adam to become her beck and call boy, he was honestly the sweetest and more innocent boy she'd ever met. Maybe if he was athletic, and taller, she may have giving him a chance but he wasn't so she'd just keep him on the sidelines, using him when she need him.

"Alright I'm in, now what?" Adam tried to mentally prepare himself but he was a deer in the head lights once again as he turned to face her.

"I'm actually dying for a mocha and a biscotti do you think you could go run and get me one?" She batted her eyelashes and placed a hand on his knee.

"Of course, I'll be right back!" Adam practically jumped out of his skin when she touched him, and he tripped over himself in a rush to get out of his dorm room.

"That was just sad." Holly commented to herself after the door closed and she was sure he was gone, pulling out her PADD she looked up the codes her friend Mindy, another good techie, put down.

It would have been easier to have Mindy do this last night in their dorm room but this couldn't be traced back to them if it didn't work out. Sure she felt a little bad that this could potentially ruin Adam's career and definitely get him dishonorable discharged but better him then her. The poor boy was just so naive, he had it coming really. Someone would have eventually used him as she was now, and done some real damage to Starfleet or something, better he learned his lesson now instead of endangering everyone on the planet. Scooting up to the computer main computer screen in the middle she wreaked havoc on Seraphina's computer and PADD's putting all sorts of very convincing evidence. It was all just in case Professor Spock didn't come clean, if he did no one would ever know but if he didn't…well Seraphina would be done for.

"This will teach the little bitch." She mumbled to herself as she typed away as fast as she could.

_Saturday Night-_

Seraphina borrowed a black knee length dress that hugged her bust and waist then flowed freely to her knees it was a gift from her mother before she came back to Starfleet. Hannah had helped her put her hair back into an intricate braid, while she put on her make-up; smoky eyes and red lips stick. Her customary black flats completed the look, she was dressy but not too much so. Whatever he had planned she would be read, grabbing a little black purse she hurried out the door and headed over to Spock's apartment where he was undoubtedly waiting for her. Practically running there she made it in record time and arrived at exactly 8. Before she had a chance to knock on the door Spock opened it to greet her.

No matter how many times Seraphina saw Spock in normal clothes it was still a novelty. Seriously the man wore his uniforms all the damn time! Not that was a bad thing actually, they did show off his sculpted body quite nicely. Tonight he wore black slacks with a white button down, black tie, and a black jacket. They matched and Seraphina found it absolutely adorable plus they also looked super freaking cool. If only they had black shades too…

"You look gorgeous ashayam." Spock spoke first, reaching out two fingers as he closed the apartment door behind him.

"Thank you, and you look very handsome as well." Seraphina touched his fingers with her own, letting him feel her excitement through the bond.

"I will now escort you to the hover car." Spock leant her his arm in the human tradition, he found it one of the more sensible and pleasing Terra traditions.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Seraphina asked her excitement spilling into her voice.

"We have a reservation at l'amore." He informed her as they walked to the sleek black hover car that had a driver waiting for them.

"L'amore? The Italian restaurant? That place is expensive and one of the most difficult places to get into!" Seraphina nearly shrieked.

"Do not worry over the cost, and Jim also said it was a difficult restaurant to get into but I must confess I found it extremely easy." Spock answered her as he opened the car door for her and helped her inside.

"Wait Jim said so too? Did you asked Captain Kirk for advice?" Her smile took up her entire face.

"I hypothesized he would be well versed in 'making it up' to a woman. I was correct." Spock felt the urge to smirk at that, Jim Kirk was, as his mother would have said, a scoundrel.

"Yeah I'd say that'd be a pretty safe bet." Seraphina agreed laughing, even before when Kirk had been a cadet last year she had heard of him and his legendary prowess, she imagined he's pissed off more than a few women.

_Earlier that Day-_

"Captain, I find that I am in need of your assistance." Spock said once he entered Captain Kirk's quarters.

"It's Jim, Spock, and what can I help you with?" Kirk asked quietly still nursing a hangover from last night's party.

"Jim," Spock gave the concession of informality, "may I make a personal inquiry?"

"Shoot." Kirk sat down on his couch, gesturing for Spock to do the same.

"I do not understand what you mean by 'shoot' I am unarmed Captain." Spock looked at him quizzically as he stayed standing.

"It a human slang term for 'ask away'." Kirk clarified shaking his head.

"I assume from your multiple and simultaneous relations with the opposite sex that you have had, on occasion, to 'make it up' to a woman?" Spock looked Kirk in the eye, ever the blank mask of unaffected coolness when on the inside he felt uneasiness.

"I'm going to take that as 'You've got an amazing way with the ladies Kirk but have you ever gotten in trouble with one?' The answer is yes, I have had to make it up to a woman before." Kirk said before a light went off and his face brighten in a way that did not comfort Spock. "What did you do to piss off your girl?"

"I did not 'piss off' Seraphina, she simply told me I needed to 'make it up' to her today for not sharing a theory I had earlier." Spock informed him keeping things vague on purpose, as a Vulcan he was not fond of sharing his private life with anyone beyond his bond mate.

"That's probably all I'm going to get from you for now so I'll take it, word of advice though; keeping something from a woman no matter how small you think it is, is never a good idea. To them it's about the same as lying." Kirk explained, gracing Spock with his infinite knowledge on women.

"Noted." Spock gave a nod.

"So you need to make it up to Sera, she'll probably want something romantic…" Kirk put his hand under his chin and thought about it hard. "But she's not a girly girl so I'd say a nice restaurant, expensive, either Italian or French, and she likes dancing so take her out dancing somewhere. Then when you get back to your apartment-"

"Thank you for your advice, anything further will not be necessary." Spock interrupted him.

"Alright, alright," Kirk put up his hands yielding, "Do you want a list of restaurants?"

"No there is one that will fit our needs for the evening." Spock answered turning to leave.

"Which one?" Kirk asked curiously.

"It is called l'amore." Spock stated facing his Captain once again.

"L'amore? You'll never get into that one and if you do it'll be six months from now. Trust me I tired and even I couldn't get in for another three months." Kirk explained to him.

"I do not believe I will have any difficulties however if I need any further advice I shall call you via comm. unit." Spock gave a nod of his head and left Kirk's apartment.

_Present-_

"Spock this place is incredible!" Seraphina whispered as they entered the somewhat dark restaurant.

It was mostly lit by candles and had a distinct 15th century Italy look about it. Marble walls and dark wood furnishings, the waiters and waitresses wore black tie suits. An Orion hostess led them to a table in a secluded corner of the building, they would be out of view from prying eyes and would be able to better enjoy the classical music being played from the sound system. Spock ordered a bottle of 2007 Tenuta dell'Ornellaia Masseto wine for them to share before the waiter could even attempt to list off their long list of expensive Italian wines.

They each ordered a grilled vegetable salad for an appetizer, Spock then had Pasta al Burro con Formaggino and Seraphina had the Tagliolini con Tartufo. All three dishes were simply amazing in Seraphina's opinion, she had managed to swipe some from Spock's dish, earning her a shocked Vulcan expression which meant very little facial expressions but a slightly raised brow and wide eyes. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, or the impish smile she gave him. Any attempt to scold her had been immediately pushed out of his mind when she took hold of his hand and kissed the back of it before returning to her meal. She then talked him into sharing her Soufflé Al Cioccolato.

They were both aware that chocolate had a similar effect on Vulcan's as alcohol did on humans. Seraphina had convinced him it was only logical that she get to see him a little tipsy since he'd seen her a bit drunk before. Although Spock had replied with his own logical reasons as to why he should not indulge no amount of reason would reach his bond mate and eventually she used what she would now and forever call her trump card.

"I'd make me happy if you at the very least tried some of it." She batted her long mascara eyelashes at him.

With all the Vulcan dignity he could muster Spock took two large bites of the dessert, she was right of course that the Soufflé was more than satisfactory. He had only once previously eaten chocolate and therefore had no tolerance to speak of those two bites alone where throwing off his equilibrium. After finishing the last part of their meal, Spock paid for the bill, adding in the tip as well, and escorted Seraphina outside where the hover car appeared shortly after to bring them back to Spock's apartment.

Kirk's suggestion of dancing was not out of the question, Spock had enjoyed dancing with Seraphina at her family's reunion ball. It was however hard for him to be comfortable dancing in a crowded place. The chances of someone bumping into him and their emotions affecting him were 97.43%. Instead he had taking Kirk's suggestion and applied it in a way that they could both enjoy themselves.

"Back at your place already? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a homebody Commander Spock." Seraphina teased him as she entered his apartment.

"The evening is not over yet, Cadet Jones." Spock could tease her as well.

"What else do you have planned?" Seraphina eyed him curiously as he made his way over to the computer system.

"Would you care to dance Cadet?" Spock turned on a 1950s to 2010's Slow Songs of Love radio station and reached out to her.

"I would love to Commander." She stood a little straighter and placed her own had softly in his.

_'Have you enjoyed yourself T'hy'la?' _Spock asked her through their bond.

_'Immensely, you've really out done yourself tonight Spock.' _She responded back with ease.

_'I am pleased you feel that way.' _Spock bent down so his forehead was resting against hers, closing his eyes as they swayed to a slow song.

_'Spock?' _Seraphina reached out to him again after a few songs, wading in the contentment of their bond.

_'Yes ashayam?' _He opened his eyes once more.

"I love you." She whispered out loud looking into his endless warm eyes, before she went on her tip toes and kissing him tenderly.

Their kiss evolved from tender to passionate, Seraphina wrapped her arms around Spock's neck as he tightened his hold on her waist. Cool lips met warm ones and then tongues met in a fervent dance, exploring each other's mouths. Quickly Seraphina kicked off her flats before Spock lifted her into the air by her hips, with easy she wrapped her legs around him. One of his arms pressed her against her back forcing her impossibly closer while his other hand was on her thigh, leaving a trail of flames as he stroked the skin with his fingertips. Through their heated kissing they could sense each other's desire, no _need_. They _needed_ to be closer, to be connected. Taking a few steps Spock pinned Seraphina to the wall, removing his hands to help her remove both his tie and jacket.

-M-Rating-

Running his hands up and down her sides Spock cupped her firm ass in one hand and one of her large breast in the other. Seraphina moaned into his mouth and ground against him. Spock's pants were becoming far too tight. He needed to be free, he needed to be inside of her.

_'Yes.' _Seraphina moaned across their bond.

That was all Spock needed to move away from the wall and walk into his bedroom, depositing Seraphina on the floor. She whimpered at the loss of his body heat, of his touch but didn't have time to comment before Spock spun her around and reached for the zipper on her dress, pulling it down slowly, and letting it drop to the ground pooling around her feet. She was not skinny, but toned and her body had the most intriguing curves that called to both his Vulcan and human primal side. Her matching lacy black panties left little to the imagination, and Spock felt the urge to never let her leave this room or wear clothes ever again. One look was all it took for Seraphina to throw herself on Spock once more, kissing him more fiercely then before. His hands roamed over her slightly tanned skin caressing and squeezing, earning Spock shivers of pleasure from Seraphina.

_'Clothes. Off.' _She commanded hungrily.

Spock undid the first few buttons and then tugged his shirt out of his pants, unfortunately he had to break away from his mate in order to tug the shirt over his head, and he tugged off his undershirt with it. Looking back to Seraphina, Spock noted that her heart rate increased, her pupils were blown, her mouth parted slightly, and taking in a breath he could smell her sweet scent it was absolutely mouth-watering. She stepped toward him, staring into his blacked hungry eyes and ran her hands up and down his abdomen, it was sculpted to perfection. As she traced the cuts with her fingertips a groan from Spock pulled her back into the present. This time he attacked her with his mouth, giving her a bruising, dominating kiss before nipping her lower lip and working his way down her jawline. Once again his hands left trails of fire in their wake as he caressed her every curve, she could feel him stimulating her nerves in different places, making her moan and groan, and he hadn't even touched her where she really wanted him too. Feeling confident and in a lust filled mindset Seraphina went for Spock's belt, then his pants zipper. She could feel his bugle, carefully she forced down his pants and grabbed his cock through his boxers. Spock halted his attack on her neck and let out a hiss. Before she could do much more Seraphina found herself divested of her bra, and laying on her back on his bed. Climbing over her Spock took this opportunity of her shock and began a trail of kissed that traced her collar bone, went down between her breasts, down her stomach, and trailed the top of her panties. Making his way back up Spock stopped at her breast and began playing one nipple with his hand as he lower his mouth on the other, first blowing cool air, causing it to tightened and then used his tongue to make circles. Seraphina arched up into him, and Spock sucked the nipple into his warm mouth, she threaded her hand in his hair and held onto him tightly. Her panties were growing wetter by the second as each flick and lick shot straight through her.

"Oh God, Spock." She moaned.

For a reply Spock released her nipple, and turned his attention to the other, switching hands as well. With all the stimulation Seraphina began needing a release, she pulled her legs from under Spock and wrapped him around his waist, attempting to rock her wet core against him. But he was having none of it. Easily removing her legs Spock gave her a heat looked and then kissed down her stomach once more, but this time he didn't stop at her panties he hooked his fingers on sides and pulled them down as he kept kissing. Once they were tossed aside, Spock separated her legs and ran one finger down her slit. Seraphina cried out and bucked her hips toward him. Using his free hand to pin her to the bed Spock began his exploration of her cunt, the juices smelled so sweet, applying his finger a few more times, tracing up and down her slit he then put his finger partially coated in her juices into his mouth, she tasted sweet like some sort of exotic fruit. He wanted more. Gently rubbing her clit in circles Spock was fascinated by her every moan, and the occasional profanity the passed her lips. Seraphina was shocked when she felt Spock's mouth on her, she hadn't been expecting this but…oh dear sweet Jesus did it feel gooood! She gripped his hair once more as he sucked on her clit and made slow circles around her opening with a finger, gasping as that finger slipped in a tiny bit only to pull back out and repeat the process.

"Please…please…" She begged him.

Ever the obliging mate Spock slid his finger into Seraphina's cunt with ease, her walls tightened around him squeezing as she began to rock into his mouth and hand. He started out thrusting his finger in slowly, picking up speed once he found her g-spot. Seraphina's mouth was wide open but she couldn't make a sound, he was literally robbing her of breath, and when he touched right there! The tightening in her lower belly increased like a taught cord until it finally snapped and she cried out as her vision went. Spock worked her through her orgasm, moving his mouth to lick up her juices, and then finally sucking his finger clean.

_'Need you. Now.' _He sent to her as her grabbed her hand.

_'Please…'_ She begged, she want him so badly that she ached in places she didn't know she could ache.

Spock stood up and removed his boxers, then grabbed a condom and slipped it on before he climbed back over Seraphina, nestling himself between her spread legs. She on the other hand suddenly became more nervous than she was a minute ago, his cock was large and thick, and instead of the pink she imagined on a human male his was tinged green. Placing a hand on either side of her face Spock forced her to look at him.

_'This will hurt and for that I am sorry ashayam, but after I am fully inside of you I shall initiate a mind meld.' _Spock informed her, barely able to hold himself back any longer.

Seraphina reached up and gave him a gentle kiss, it was her permission for him to penetrate both her mind and body. Grabbing himself in one hand Spock coated himself in her juices, and slid himself over her clit a few times as he began kissing her jawline and neck. She tried to relax her body as much as she could but she was too nervous, too excited. Inhaling deeply, she felt him press at her opening, going in until he met her barrier and pulling back out, repeating the action until Seraphina was going crazy again. In one swift motion he took her virginity. Seraphina cried out, shit that did hurt. Spock held her hips tightly as he continued to slowly burry himself inside of her, not stopping until he was balls deep.

_'I am sorry.' _Spock ground out, she was so tight on him the pressure was exquisite, and she was all his.

He kissed away her lone tear before placing his hand on the side of her face. She hardly heard him even speak the words and then suddenly he was just there. Spock was in her mind, more so than ever before, he encouraged her to reach out and explore his mind as well. Hesitantly she did, and what she found was beautiful, it was organized but full of emotions and feelings. She could feel herself around him, feel his pleasure and it took away her pain. Spock on the other hand felt her pain, could feel her muscles even more so trying to accommodate or push out the intrusion, but underneath that there was pleasure it was building slowly but it was certainly there. Gripping her hip even harder Spock started to withdraw from her only to thrust back in. The first few times Seraphina whimpered but after tilting her hips a certain way she felt an immense pleasure again, the pressure was building once more in her lower abdomen. Dragging her nails down Spock's back she encouraged him to go faster, then she ran her finger over the tip of his ear and Spock's hips snapped into hers almost painfully but he was hitting all the right spots. Seraphina began rocking her own hips up to meet him, increasing their pleasure, Spock went back to work on her neck, lightly biting and sucking on the skin. It was however when Seraphina wrapped her legs around his waist that Spock began to fuck her relentlessly, pounding her into the mattress. Her cries of pleasure spurred him on, the pleasure went back and forth between them in never ending waves. Seraphina spasmed as the most intense orgasm she had ever had washed over her, and Spock shuttered as she pulled him down with her. They both cried out loud enough for people in the next city to hear.

Pulling his hand away from her face Spock felt the meld lessen but they were still connected, he had been correct, their bond was now even stronger than before. They wouldn't even need a healer to complete their bond once Pon Farr took over. When he slipped out of her she winced slightly, and felt extremely empty. Spock removed his condom and threw it away before rejoining her on the bed, wrapping her up in the sheets and pulling her into his body so that she melted into him. Both fell into peaceful sleep instantly.

-M-Rating-

_Sunday Morning-_

Stiff was the one word Seraphina would use to describe the way she was feeling right now. She felt as if she'd worked out for hours on end without stretching yesterday and now she was paying for it. Of course that's not what happened, she had amazing sex with the man she loved, so the stiffness was totally worth it. Realizing there was a distinct lack of warmth in the bed she turned over to find Spock MIA. Maybe he was meditating? She wondered and decided to go find him, sitting up she struggled with wrapping the white sheet around her but finally succeeded only to yelp when she stood up.

The door burst open and in walked her knight in shining armor! Spock was at her side immediately but instead of looking at her his gaze went beyond her, to something behind her. Turning around Seraphina looked at the bed and saw what Spock saw, there were a few spots of dried blood that stuck out just wonderfully against his white bed sheets. She turned a bright cherry red as she turned back around, embarrassed.

"Are you well ashayam?" Spock had refocused his attention on her kneeling in front of her.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." She admitted, "I think I'm going to go take a shower."

Before she could get up Spock lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. He turned on the shower for her and then helped her move under the spray. It took a few moments to get him to shoo but eventually Seraphina got him to leave to make her breakfast while she cleaned up using the regular water settings and not a sonic shower. Afterwards she felt a lot better, and had a quite meal with Spock before heading back over to her dorm room so she could 'study' (aka crawl back into bed). Things felt different between them now, in a good way, they were closer, their bond was much stronger and it gave Seraphina a great strength. It also made her feel safe knowing he'd always be there.

**So how was it? And what did Holly do to Sera's computers? You'll just have to wait to find out...as always review review review! Because there were so many this time I posted a little over a week instead of waiting two full weeks because I felt you guys just deserved it and ya'll really inspired me so I whipped this baby out! Thanks again everyone and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it's a bit later but I had some issues with it, and other stuff. Thanks for your support guys! Without further ado! **

_Sunday Afternoon-_

When Seraphina woke up in her dorm room she felt different, not just because of the incredible sex with Spock but the mind meld. She could feel him, in her mind, before she'd been worried what it would be like to have another person in your head all the time but this was…It wasn't invasive, or he wasn't invasive, Spock was located in a place Seraphina never knew was empty in her mind. Laying back in bed she reached out toward him, like he taught her to do when they were touching.

_'T'hy'la you are awake.' _Spock's low monotone voice felt like a whisper in her mind, she couldn't help but jolt backwards a little as she connected with him.

_'Spock?' _She voiced tentatively unsure if he would be able to hear her.

_'Yes I can hear you,' _He surprised her as he reached into her space, _'do not be afraid.'_

_ 'I'm not afraid.' _Seraphina told him honestly, _'This is just strange, I guess. I mean you're in your apartment, I'm in my dorm room, and yet it's like your whispering in my ear.' _She was fascinated by the telepathy.

_'Once we are fully bonded we will be able to communicate this way even if you were on Terra and I was on New Vulcan.' _Spock responded, _'I encourage you to explore the bond with your mind, it should last for 6.8 days at most.'_

_'There are a few other things I'd like to explore…' _ Seraphina focused on a few images and passed them along to Spock.

_'Ashayam,' _his voice grew rough in her mind, a sort of growl following behind every word, _'Ashayam it is unwise to tease your mate thusly, I had planned on further sexual activities for us to engage in but had thought it best to let you rest. Now, however, I request your presence.'_

_ 'Ooooooo, you request my presence? What if I don't want to walk over to your place?' _She teased him relentlessly.

_'Then I would suggest alerting those around your dorm room that they should either leave or put on headphones as you are about to be sexually satisfied to the point of screaming.' _Spock responded once again in the gruff voice, but with some level of control that just floored Seraphina.

_'I guess I'll be right over.'_ Seraphina giggled out loud before stepping away from Spock in her mind and getting ready.

She knew that just stepping back from his spot in her mind didn't mean the connection was broken, if he wanted too he could hear everything she was thinking, but he didn't. Spock stayed firmly planted in his spot, he had only reached out to her because she reached out to him. Earlier when he had begun teaching Seraphina how to control her new telepathic mind, Spock had informed her that when they did bond the connection would always be there either one of them could block it but unless one reached out it was a crime to dive into another's mind without consent, even bond mates. This had calmed her fears a little bit, the idea of someone hearing her every thought was nerve-wracking cause she was a pretty crazy person and her mind wandered sometimes and the idea that Spock would be privy to all that insanity made her want to shove her head in the ground and hide forever. Of course she could trust Spock to respect her privacy, he had far more practice at all of this then she did.

All that nervous energy evaporated the second Spock opened his front door and pulled her into his apartment. Pure excitement and unadulterated lust took over. This beautiful half man half Vulcan was all hers and she was going to spend the rest of her life worshiping his body. Spock had found that statement illogical but she informed him it was perfectly logical, as he was by all definitions and standards a sexy beast, a true stud. Anyone would love to be able to _enjoy_ his body even if only for an hour. The way she whispered that last statement in his ear and then bit the pointed tip of said ear had Spock divesting them both of all their clothing and all but tossing her onto his bed.

They made love five or six maybe even seven times, Seraphina had completely lost track of how many times she orgasmed. Spock had been true to his word as well, she was pretty sure people in the surrounding cities could hear her screaming his name over and over as if it was her only salvation. They had taken long breaks to eat and sleep a little, but at the end of the night Seraphina was too exhausted to get out of bed and Spock was all too content to continue holding her to his chest and running his hands through her hair. So the love birds stayed in bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_Monday-_

It was warm. So comfortably warm. Seraphina went to snuggle into her comforter and pillow more but instead found herself burrowing into a hard mass of smooth, warm skin. Spock, she realized groggily, making a content noise before popping her eyes open and shooting up in bed. Shit! It was Monday and she slept over at Spock's. They had classes today and she would have to make the walk of shame back to her dorm room in yesterday's clothes, people would see and it's not like she really cared but they'd talk, even more so then they did before. A warm hand snaked around her waist causing her to jump slightly. Looking to down and to her left she should have known Spock would be awake, he'd probably been awake for a while.

"I have to go." Seraphina ripped off the covers, shivering from the loss of heat.

Jumping to her feet had been a bad idea, she was sore all over. Not that she regretted yesterday but she had used a lot of muscles she didn't even know she had and now they were screaming in protest to her movements. Spock was at her side in an instant, forcing her to sit back down on the bed.

"We have 52.6 minutes before the morning bell rings to alert everyone that classes will start in 30 minutes, lay back down." Spock demanded, sounding every bit her commanding officer, that and the fact that they were both naked Seraphina's mind was pretty much forced to travel to dirty places. Filthy really. "You are aroused?" Spock cocked his head to one side and gave her a furrowed brow that said, 'I am perplexed, explain yourself'.

"No, maybe….Listen I have to go I need to get back to my dorm and shower and get ready and be teased by Hannah and if I go know maybe I can avoid a lot of curious stares." She weakly argued.

"You're muscles are tense and sore, allow me to use nerve manipulation to help you, then you may shower here, and I will replicate a uniform for you." Spock argued right back, already starting to work on her legs.

"No I-" She let out a low moan as Spock worked the kinks out of her body, "Okay fine- but then I have to go…get my books…and stuff. My God…" She lost the ability to speak when he helped her turn over and started working on her back.

When Seraphina finally pulled herself out of Spock's apartment she looked refreshed, and to go ready in her newly replicated uniform. Her supposed walk of shame seemed perfectly innocent, like she had woken early and gone for a walk or something. The bell rang out once she got to her dorm to pick up her things, opening the door she found Hannah holding onto both their things and waiting for her, a devious smile on her face.

"How was the sleepover?" Hannah failed at looking anything but devious.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seraphina feigned ignorance and grabbed her bag from Hannah.

"Oh, so Spock didn't screw you into oblivion all weekend?" She raised an eyebrow determined to get the truth.

"I wouldn't say all weekend, but a vast majority of it yes." Seraphina admitted trying to keep the goofy smile off her face.

"I knew it!" Hannah was jumping up and down next to Seraphina as they made their way down the hall. "Okay I want all the nitty gritty details, how was it? How was he? Did you guys mind meld? What was that like? Come on! Tell me!" She demanded in one breath.

"Calm your butt down Hannah! We are so not talking about this right now, but later. For now I will say; incredible, fantastic, yes, and mind blowing." Seraphina smirked as Hannah's jaw dropped.

"Seriously that's all you're going to give me right now? You were gone for basically two days! I thought we were best friends." Hannah gave a pout and acted hurt.

"We have classes to get to, so no I can't go into detail and it wasn't two days. More like one and a half. Anyways! We'll talk later alright!" Seraphina hugged her roommate and then took off down the hall in order to make it to her first class.

_After Classes-_

Holly was livid. Not only had Spock denied her request to meet during lunch time but he went and ate with Jones! Unacceptable. Didn't he realize he was ruining his career? Well she'd make him see that, then he'd end it with Jones and everything would go back to normal. Jones would go back to being a nobody again and people would stop being so interested in the freaky linguist. While Spock denied her request to meet at lunch he agreed to meet after classes, she told him it was urgent. It wasn't a lie, what she had to tell him was urgent, it could ruin both his and Jones's careers.

Standing outside his office, waiting for entry, Holly thought once again about what she'd say to him. She needed to be logical and indifferent about the whole situation otherwise as a Vulcan he'd just ignore her, and that was not going to happen. She heard him grant her entry, once inside she respectfully declined to sit and instead stood tall, giving herself the illusion of control.

"In your email Cadet Marshal you stated you had an urgent matter which you needed to discuss with me." Spock started off sitting as straight as a board in his high-backed black leather office chair.

"Yes Commander Spock, I do." She folded her hands in front of her, "It has come to my attention that Cadet Jones is cheating."

"Cadet Seraphina Jones? What has caused you to think such a thing?" Spock asked her, his brown eyes critical as ever.

"I'm not the only one who believes she's cheating, sir." She remained respectful, "There are a number of cadets, including myself, that believe she is using her…relationship with you in order to not only receive a higher grade but to also have you do her senior project for her." Holly laid down the accusation, not once breaking eye contact with the half Vulcan.

"I can assure you Cadet Marshal that your beliefs and others are unfounded. It would be illogical for me to give Cadet Jones higher grades simply because she is my fiancée, or to do her project for her as I would be impeding her chance to learn." Spock responded without missing a beat, and looking as unaffected as usual.

"I thought you might say that Commander, and you're correct it would be illogical for a Vulcan to engage in such behavior but you are half human and you've had clear lapses in judgment before." Holly's face was innocent, as was her voice but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Cadet Marshal I am indeed half human and half Vulcan that is common knowledge on this campus and though I have had lapses in judgment at times, this is not one of them. I suggest that you refrain from making any more accusations against myself or Cadet Jones as you will only be proven wrong." Spock stood up and gestured to his office door.

"I'm giving you a chance Commander to fix this, and if you don't I'll be forced to go to the Admiralty board." She threatened while keeping her tone light.

"The Admiralty board is aware of my relationship with Cadet Jones, they are also aware that for me to in anyway show favor upon her in class is illogical." Spock looked down at her with a raised brow.

"Commander," She tipped her head in goodbye and promptly left his office.

That man could be intimidating when he wanted to be. Holly let out a sigh as she made her way down the hallway, shaking off her nerves. She had given him a chance and he practically threatened her! Mercy only went so far, Spock would now suffer the consequences of his and Seraphina's actions. Taking a left turn down the next hallway she knocked on the first office on the right.

Professor Voss was the head of the linguistics department and it was no secret he didn't care for Commander Spock, or any Vulcan. Holly would use him the same way she used so many others to get her way. In the end it'd be a win-win for both of them so what did it matter?

"Come in." Professor Voss's grough voice sounded out after she knocked.

"Professor, I felt I should bring to your attention that Cadet Jones is cheating, and Commander Spock is letting her." Holly stated as soon as she entered the office and shut the door firmly behind her.

"Do you have proof Cadet?" Voss sat back in his chair, stroked his grey beard and then rest both hands on his large belly.

"Yes. Irrefutable." Holly stood proud.

"Then have a seat Cadet, and tell me everything." Voss gestured for her to sit down as his face split into a grin.

_Spock's Apartment-_

By the time Spock got back to his apartment he knew that Seraphina was inside before opening the door. Her light presence in his mind had been somewhat distracting all day, he found it hard to keep himself from the spot she had taken residence in. The growing bond between them was a comfort to him, Seraphina had fit into his mind and he in hers so flawlessly Spock found it hard to be anything but pleased. Their new found intimacy was also a source of great pleasure for Spock, he found himself wanting to hold her nude form to his for hours on end despite how illogical it would be.

The sight that greeted him upon opening his apartment door had Spock at a loss for words and his pants tightening. Seraphina was sitting on his couch cross-legged, in one of his undershirts that she wore almost as a dress with no bottoms on and her hair tied up in a tight ponytail, giving him a view of her slender neck. An image of one of the many times they coupled yesterday entered his mind, he had not thought of this. Focusing on her he saw her facing him with a grin on her face. She did this on purpose. Spock shut the door, set his things on the table, strode over to her, took the book in her hands and set it on the coffee table and commenced with kissing every inch of her skin until she was writhing beneath him.

"How was your day?" Seraphina asked him as she yawned once more and snuggled next to him in bed.

"It was similar to many others, except for this evening. I was not expecting this." Spock responded, running a hand up and down her spine fascinated by the way she shivered in response.

"Oh would you rather I wasn't here?" She teased him.

"I am not adverse to you being present in my apartment every even. Although I still do not understand the female fascination with wearing men's clothes, nor why it affects me in such a primal way." Spock stared at the ceiling, searching his mind for an answer.

"It's because your clothes are comfortable and they smell like you, and you reacted the way you do because seeing me in your clothes just broadcasts that I'm yours." Seraphina responded sleepily wrapping her arm around Spock's chest and holding him close.

_Tuesday-_

This time Seraphina was ready to wake up at Spock's place, she'd packed a few things in her bag, along with her PADDs and everything else she needed for the day. When Spock found out that yesterday she hadn't eaten anything in the morning he demanded she sit at the table and allow him to make her breakfast so he could make sure she got something to eat. He did not find it at all funny that she had been in such a rush she'd forgotten to eat even though she tried to laugh it off. It was while they quietly ate their morning meal that Seraphina reached out to him.

_'Is something wrong Spock? Other than me not eating yesterday morning?'_ She ventured, his presence in her mind seemed a bit cold.

_'All is well T'hy'la.'_ Spock responded calmly, sending her soothing waves.

All did not seem well to Seraphina but with Spock sending her that calm she couldn't help but be put at ease. Whatever was going on she'd find out about it soon enough, it just kind of sucked that Spock was possibly keeping something from her. But considering how Spock liked to protect her Seraphina wasn't going to hold it against him, as long as it wasn't too important.

_Spock's Office-_

Spock was unpleasantly surprised at finding Professor Voss in his office before classes started. To Vulcan's it was considered an impertinence for one to enter another's courters, office or home, without permission. It was not unknown to Spock that Professor Voss had an illogical prejudice against Vulcans that extended to half Vulcan's as well. Upon meeting Professor Voss, Spock found the man to be arrogant but satisfactory in his area of expertise. At first Spock sought out Voss's advice in how best to teach, seeing as he had been a teacher for 13.2 years, but instead of helping Voss had all but sneered at Spock before announcing he had more important things to attend to then helping a 'know-it-all'.

Now that said man was not only in his office without permission but sitting in his chair behind his desk, Spock was not pleased. Standing even more rigidly than usual Spock held his hands behind his back, and stared at Voss with an empty expression.

"Ah, Commander, there you are." Voss stated looking up at the half-breed with a smug expression.

"Professor Voss why are you in my office?" Spock asked seemingly unaffected.

"Straight to the point then," Voss sighed trying to lean back in Spock's chair and failing, "It's come to my attention Commander that you not only are aware of a student cheating but you're allowing it."

"Cadet Marshal has spoken to you then?" Spock remained perfectly calm, he knew that there was an 87.33% chance that Cadet Marshal would speak to Professor Voss.

"Yes, and I am appalled quite frankly by your behavior, Spock." Voss stood up, "I expected more from you being half Vulcan and all." He shook his head disappointedly.

"I have not behaved inappropriately." Spock spoke plainly.

"If you don't think sleeping with students and allowing them a free pass isn't inappropriate than you shouldn't be Starfleet Professor. I'll tell you what Spock, admit that you're letting Seraphina cheat and this is as far as this has to go." Voss stood up, his hands open in a gesture of good faith.

"I am not nor have I ever allowed a student to cheat. As I explained to Cadet Marshal, helping Seraphina cheat serves no purpose, and is in fact harmful to her ability to learn. Also I have never broken Starfleet conduct codes applied to Student/Teacher relationships." Spock informed him, blinking, as if bored with this entire conversation.

"Very well Commander, but I warned you." Voss shrugged and walked out of the office, a gleeful look appeared on his face as he left.

It was an ominous tone that Professor Voss had used and Spock felt a nagging sensation in his stomach, this was what his mother had called 'human intuition', and his was telling him that something bad was coming. What Spock didn't understand was what? Even if Voss went to the Admiralty board they knew of Spock's relationship with Seraphina and had granted them permission to pursue their relationship. As for the accusations against Seraphina for cheating, those too could easily be proven to be false without having to bring the matter before the court and the entire school. Ignoring his 'human intuition' Spock continued his tasks, getting ready for his first lecture of the day.

_Café-_

"Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?" Seraphina asked Spock for the seventh time in the short walk from his office to the café.

"I can assure you Seraphina that everything is under control." Spock stated even more devoid of emotion than usual.

"I didn't ask if everything was under control I want to know what is bothering you." She crossed her arms, and tried reaching out to him again in her mind but found him somewhat blocked from her.

It was strange, even after only being connected with him telepathically for a few days, to be blocked by him. Not that he was truly blocking her, but just enough for her to notice a difference that hadn't been there in the days prior. A difference that she didn't like. At all. She had hoped that he might open up if she talked to him verbally but apparently that wasn't going to work. Spock was the most stubborn half Vulcan man in the universe and if he didn't want to talk about something he wasn't going to talk. Seraphina let out a huff and rolled her eyes as Spock continued to dance around the subject. Whoever decided that Vulcan's didn't understand subterfuge was unintelligent.

"You don't seem too happy." Hannah observed as she sat across from her friend.

"Mr. Steel-trap here has something on his mind but he won't share." Seraphina replied.

"Not sharing again Mr. Spock?" Kirk teased as he sat next to his first officer.

"You don't have to tell me everything, but something's bothering you and I want to help." Seraphina grabbed one of his large hands in her both of hers and looked up at him in a somewhat pleading manner.

"As I have said before T'hy'la, all is well." Spock informed her before consuming his afternoon meal and going silent.

"Alright, fine. I'll stop digging." Seraphina released him and turned to talk to Hannah and her many knew friends that were from the Enterprise (that's right be jealous).

As everyone started talking at once, Seraphina was perfectly happy to just eat her yummy pb&j and listen to the group. About five minutes in she noticed how Kirk and Hannah kept looking at each other, making goo-goo eyes. It would seem someone else had an exciting break as well. Searching her mind Seraphina looked for any possible clues of hints that Hannah may have given alluding to Kirk and a possible relationship. When she came up nearly empty she felt like a horrible friend, she'd been basically ditching Hannah all week and spending every possible moment with Spock, well she'd just have to change that. Another five minutes passed before she felt it was her duty as a bestie to speak up, clearing her throat she earned over half the tables attention.

"Okay since you two haven't stopping making goo-gooly eyes at each other for the past ten minutes, possibly longer, I think I need to say something." She started out, watching with a grin as Hannah's face turned a beet red and Kirk choked on his water.

"Seraphina you so don't-" Hannah knew exactly where this was going and attempted to stop it.

"Yes I do Hannah," She got up and forced herself in between Hannah and Chekov so she was directly across from Kirk, "Captain Kirk, I want you to know that what I'm about to say probably violates several rules that Spock could cite of the top of his head," She winked at the confused Vulcan.

"Sera-" Hannah tugged on her arm.

"I want you to know that if you hurt Hannah, in any way, I'll break your face and then I'll castrate you with a rusty spoon." The smile and innocent little girl look she was giving him was enough to scare the ever loving shit out him. "Understood?"

"Understood." He nodded vigorously.

"Did you have to do that?" Hannah pouted.

"Yup!" Seraphina managed to wiggle her way out and skipped back over to Spock who was raising an eyebrow at her.

"Don't think I've ever seen someone put Kirk in his place that fast." Bones let out a loud chuckle followed by the rest of the men.

"Shut up! She's kind of terrifying." Kirk tried to defend himself.

"She's like three feet tall and weighs about as much as miniature poodle how the hell can that be frightening?" Sulu questioned his Captain.

"Hey!" Seraphina called out.

The table exploded into laughter, well everyone but Spock that was, he simply looked at all the tables other occupants somewhat perplexed. He did not understand how their illogical behavior would provoke such a reaction but instead of trying to understand it he simply accepted it as a human trait. When the table finally quieted down the group descended into multiple conversations again. Spock looked at each of his companions at the table after finishing his meal, a warmth spread out in his chest, he was content. These were the people he cared about and they surrounded him in a human atmosphere of happiness. It was a unique sensation, one he would meditate upon later.

_Night-_

Waiting outside Admiral Khonar's office Professor Voss sat in an uncomfortable chair wondering just how quickly that Vulcan half breed would be kicked out of Starfleet. Once the secretary gave him the go ahead, Voss entered the office of his old friend. The men shook hands, and greeted each other in a friendly manner before sitting down.

"So what's so urgent that you had to see me tonight?" Admiral Khonar asked smiling, not at all inconvenienced by the late night meeting.

"Well it would seem there's inappropriate behavior going on in my department and I've tried to correct it but this Commander…" Voss let out a deep sigh.

"Say no more," Khonar but up a scarred hand, "These younger officers have been getting on my last nerve. They have no respect! For anyone!" The hand landed on his desk hard.

"No they don't. I gave him a chance to explain himself, to try to help him, but he just denied it all. Lied straight to my face." Voss leaned in as if someone might be listening in, "He's sleeping with a student and letting her have a free ride!"

"What Commander is this and who's the student?" The Admiral demanded he had no patience or tolerance for this sort of thing.

"Commander Spock and Cadet Jones." Voss stated his composer failing for a second as Khonar let out a somewhat defeated sigh.

"Commander Spock has the board's permission to have a relationship with Cadet Jones, something about them being mates and if prevented from being together all hell would break loose or something. Damn Vulcans." Khonar did not have the same prejudice against Vulcan's as Voss did but he hated it when rules were broken or danced around. "Unfortunately I can't do anything about them being together. However is there any proof she's getting special treatment?"

"Not only that, but I was approached by another Cadet who had absolute proof she's been cheating her way to the top of her class." Voss happily reported.

"In that case," Khonar pulled out his communicator, "there will a preliminary court hearing tomorrow. I'll send you the time."

"Thank you for acting on this Khonar. I hate seeing Cadets cheat their way to the top, it's disgraceful." Voss stood and shook hands with his childhood friend once more.

"No, thank you Gerald for bringing this to my attention, it'll be dealt with immediately." Khonar promised waiting for Voss to leave before alerting the rest of the board and sending out notice.

_In Holly's Dorm Room-_

"So Agatha are there any young men that have caught your eye yet?" Holly asked with a wide smile and an almost imperceptible evil glint in her eyes.

"Um, sort." Agatha replied rubbing her shoulder as she blushed.

"Ohhhh! Do tell!" Kelly squealed, she was one of Holly's most dedicated followers.

"Well, he's- his name is Michael." Agatha could hardly look anywhere but the carpeted floor at first, this was incredible she was not only hanging out with Holly Marshal BUT they were talking boys! Something she couldn't do with her own sister who was too busy with her own life.

"Well you have to give us more than that!" Mindy tugged on Agatha's arm until the girl looked at her.

"Okay, okay! He's in my class, Michael March, and he's so sweet-" Agatha started gushing only to get cut off by Holly's hand flying up.

"Michael March?" Holly laughed, "That loser? Really? Agatha you could do so much better! I know for a fact that Kyle Remal has been eyeing you like crazy, just the other day ask Mindy about you. Didn't he Mindy?"

"Oh yeah!" Molly replied faltering for only a moment, sometimes she wondered just how deep Holly's cruelty streak ran.

"Kyle Remal!" Agatha shouted, he was the most beautiful senior boy to have ever grace the halls of Starfleet!

"Yes! He's a good friend of mine," a fuck buddy who loved to mess with people as much as she did, "and I'd love to set you up with him, if you want." Holly batted her eyes innocently as the other two girls encouraged Agatha to take the bait.

"Sure." Agatha felt a bit of a knot in her stomach, sure Kyle was beautiful but Michael was, well he was like her, talked too much and always had a computer with him.

"Excellent! I'll set it all up, don't worry about a thing just pick out your best date outfit for tomorrow night!" Holly exclaimed hardly containing her evil giggles.

**So this chapter is really a set up of things to come next, hope you enjoyed it. Shit's about to hit the fan as you can all see, but our little group has no idea! Please REVIEW! It really helps me, and gets me motivated, plus it brightens my day! Also if there are other things you'd like to see happen with the characters just ask and I'll see what I can do, like to keep you guys a happy bunch. Somewhat...dun dun dun! I know something you don't know! But you'll find out next chapter so REVIEW and keep an eye out for the next update! **

**Also Spock and Seraphina now have a shipper name (thanks to an incredible reviewer!); Spera! **


End file.
